Total Drama ReAction
by agreenparrot
Summary: 14 OCs compete at the abandoned studio. Chris brings back some old challenges with new extreme twists.
1. Lights, Camera, Friction!

_Author's Note: This series is a sequel to my last series, Total Drama Refresh. Hey! Don't go anywhere. While you are welcome to read Refresh, you can also read this without it. It should be pretty easy to catch onto the characters and plot. If you have read Refresh, then welcome back!_

"Ah, nice to have you join us," Chris MacClean exclaimed with his face at the center of the camera. "Today we will be kicking off the fifth season of the Total Drama series. We've gone back to the abandoned studio where fourteen kids will fight for the grand prize of five million dollars. Get ready for Total Drama ReAction!"

The camera zooms out to reveal that Chris is standing on the sidewalk just outside of a large studio.

"Last time we had twenty two contestants go through the same rigorous challenges of season one," Chris explained. "This time we're just bringing back the cream of the crop to take on the same, film related challenges of season two. It's been a few months since Total Drama Refresh ended, but the campers are on winter break now and will be spending the rest of their vacation time right here. Ah, here comes the bus now!"

A dingy old bus slowly pulled up in front of Chris. The first girl to step off had long burgundy hair under a yellow sun hat. She wore a white shirt and blue pants.

"'Ello, Chris," she said in her Australian accent.

"Ah, Montana, the Australian Action Girl, last season's winner," Chris greeted. "Think you can pull it off again."

"Well, it's possible," Montana said with a shrug. "But I'm more excited to see all my old friends again, right."

"Right, that," Chris said unenthusiastically. "Who else do we got here?"

A small boy in a red hoodie stepped off the bus. He had messy black hair and dark skin. He shot a friendly smile at Chris and Montana.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Welcome back, Matthew, the Shy Guy," Chris greeted. "Do you think you'll be doing better this season?"

"I sure hope so," he answered. "I was pretty insecure about myself last time, but I'd like to think that I've grown since then."

"You're going to do just super, mate," Montana exclaimed.

"Out of my way, wimp," barked a commanding voice from the bus.

A towering girl wearing all purple marched off of the bus. She had her platinum blond hair in a ponytail and her eyes were burning with hatred. She shoved Matthew aside as she stepped forward.

"Sophie…the Sociopath" Chris greeted slightly nervously. "Do you think—"

"Yes, Chris I will be winning this season," she answered firmly. "There is no question about it. I will destroy every one of my adversaries if I have to."

"Well, that should be interesting," Chris muttered.

"You're not going to be taking me down," said another boy as he got off the bus.

He had light blond hair and blue eyes. More noticeably, though, he was only wearing a pair of shorts and nothing more.

"If you'll recall, I took you out pretty hard last time," he laughed.

"Listen, chump, I am not going to playing easy this time," Sophie growled as she placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. "You are going to pay."

"Should be very interesting indeed," Chris concluded. "And welcome back Lionel, the Shirtless Beauty."

"Talking about me?" came a nasal voice as the next girl stepped off the bus. "Since we all know that I'm quite the beauty."

The next girl had smooth brown hair the flowed down her back. She wore a red hairband and a matching red dress.

"Beatrice, the Klutz, good to have you back," Chris exclaimed.

"Hey, you changed my title," Beatrice noted.

"That's right, some of the labels no longer applied," Chris explained.

"But I am not a klutz!" Beatrice pouted as she stamped her foot.

"Ow my toe!" Lionel cried out as he pulled his foot out from under Beatrice's heel.

"Oops, sorry about that," Beatrice apologized.

"Looks like I won't have to destroy you," Sophie smirked. "She can do that for me."

"Hello, everyone," came a glum voice as the next boy arrived.

He had pale skin which was doubled by his pure black clothes. His hair was also black mixed with some green streaks.

"Parry!" Montana cried out as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry I haven't kept in contact. You know how it is, with me in Australia and you in Canada, right?"

"Whatever," Parry sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Montana asked. "I thought you got over your emo phase."

"Life is painful, that's never going to change," Parry said. "For a few months maybe I thought differently, but another few months back in reality taught me otherwise."

"Well, regardless, Parry's has still been promoted from the Depressed Goth to just the Pessimist," Chris declared.

"Well, it looks like I've got my old goal back, right," Montana exclaimed. "To make Parry smile again."

"Don't bother," Parry sighed. "It was nice of you to do, but you're not going to change my outlook on life. And I'm going to have to go right back to painful reality when this is over. It'll only make it worse if I'm not prepared for it."

"Hello, everyone, glad to be back!" the next girl exclaimed as she squeezed through the bus door.

She was very large, both wide and tall, and wore a green muumuu. She had auburn hair done up in a stack and wore a warm smile.

"Greta, the Food Fanatic," Chris greeted. "It's good to see you back. Do you think you'll cope without Momma DJ?"

"Well, it's going to be tougher than last time," Greta sighed. "But on the bright side, at least I can fully enjoy Chef's cooking now."

"Believe me, there's nothing to enjoy about it," Lionel scoffed.

The next boy to step off the bus took his time doing so. He carefully made his way off and then glanced in both directions. He had spiky orange hair and wore a green shirt. He had a bit of facial hair on his chin and sideburns.

"Eliot, the Paranoid Nutjob," Chris greeted. "Are you ready for another season of fun?"

"I can't believe this, this is terrible," he murmured to himself. "An abandoned studio, that's the perfect place for aliens to hide. They'd fit right in and no one would know. How long has this studio been abandoned? Have you used pesticides on it recently? Are there any nuclear power sources nearby?"

"Eliot, calm down," Beatrice said as she held his hand. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Wow, are you two still together?" Chris asked.

"Yep," Beatrice laughed.

"Figures, only you two could stand each other," Chris threw in.

"Hey there everyone," exclaimed a girl happily as she stepped off the bus.

She had golden yellow hair in a large ponytail. She wore a puffy pink dress that was covered in white embroidery

"Annie!" Matthew exclaimed as he went over to hug the girl.

"Nice to see you two, Matthew," the girl replied.

"And I see that you guys are still together two," Chris noted.

"Yep," Annie exclaimed. "But here's someone I've been dying to see again, my BFF Montana."

Annie moved over to embrace the Australia girl.

"I see that you've gotten your dress tidied up," Chris noted.

"Yeah, well I figured I won't get so dirty in a studio," Annie explained.

"I see," Chris said. "But your title is still no longer the Pretty in Pink; you shall now be known as the feisty girl."

"Feisty?" Annie repeated. "I'm not feisty, I try to be nice to everyone."

"Even Edward?" Chris asked tauntingly.

"Edward! I hate that jerk so much!" Annie shouted. "Oh…my."

"Did someone call me?" said a suave voice as another boy stepped off the bus.

"Ah, Edward, the Upper-Class Schemer," Chris announced. "Good to have you back."

"Well he won't be back for long," Annie declared. "He's going to be voted out of here immediately."

"We'll see about that," Chris said. "But for now let's welcome our next competitor, Nicole, the Master Strategist."

"Hello, Chris, lovely to be back," exclaimed the next girl to exit the bus.

She had dark black hair and dark brown skin. She wore a prim, navy outfit as well as matching square glasses.

"You came pretty close to winning last time," Chris noted. "Do you think you can go all the way this time?"

"Oh absolutely," Nicole replied. "Last time it took me a while to get my strategy rolling and even then I made a few mistakes. This time I know exactly what it's going to take to win this thing."

"You can do it, Nicole!" Montana cheered.

"Just don't be a jerk this time," Annie added list warmly.

"Salutations to all you wonderful people!" came an excited voice as the next competitor stepped off the bus.

The boy was tall and thin. He had sandy blonde hair that formed into a swirl. He had a pink shirt and blue jeans that were edged with rainbows.

"This season is going to be so totally incredible," he exclaimed. "I can just feel it!"

"It's good to see you too, Dirk, the Flamboyant Guy," Chris announced.

"Hi, Sophie, how have you been?" Dirk asked as he approached the fuming girl.

"None of your business!" she snapped.

"That's the spirit, Dirk," Lionel laughed. "Maybe you can drive Sophie crazy by the time she's eliminated."

"Just ignore her," Annie said. "You're too good for her."

"Uh-huh…uh-huh, right….yeah," chatted the next contestant to step off the bus.

She had a phone against her ear and was texting with another phone in her hand.

"Sooz!" Chris greeted. "I—"

"Hang on, Mavis, some dork's trying to get my attention," Sooz said as she put down her phone. "What?"

"I'm not a dork," Chris pouted. "But that aside, welcome back, Sooz, the Technoholic."

"Yeah, super," Sooz remarked unenthusiastically. "So…where was I, Mavis…right, the prom budget just won't work with want Principal Sampson wants…"

Sooz had curly black hair and tanned skin. She wore a magenta top and blue pants. Chris shook his head as she continued to talk obliviously on her phone.

The next contestant was a large boy wearing a red Hawaiian shirt. He had his curly brown hair done up in a small ponytail. He was currently fixated on a bumblebee as he stepped off the bus.

"That's right, man, just flutter away and start pollinizing some flowers," he said to the bee. "Never mind that it's winter, that's went flowers want the most pollinizing."

"Uh…welcome back, Ethan, the Spaced Out Hippie," Chris greeted.

Ethan didn't seem to notice him as he continued to watch as the bee floated away.

"Bye-bye, little dude, I'm gonna miss you," he called out. "Remember what we talked about, man."

"Alright then, that's everyone," Chris declared. "So welcome everyone to Total Drama ReAction. As you know, you'll be competing for the grand prize of five million dollars. However, before we get into any of that, let's start the tour of the studio."

"We're going to tour the whole studio today?" Nicole asked. "We just got here, can't we unpack and stuff first."

"Don't worry, I had the new intern make us a ride to speed things up," Chris explained. "Intern!"

Soon a hovering vehicle arrived. It was long enough to hold everyone, but at the moment the contestants were shocked by the vehicle itself. It seemed to be just floating in midair as it emitted a constant hum.

"Allow me to introduce…or reintroduce our new intern and last season's runner-up, Bobby!" Chris exclaimed.

A short boy with messy red hair stepped out of the vehicle. He had a pudgy, bespectacled face that was covered with freckles. He looked very displeased.

"Hold on, I thought that nerd was good as gone," Lionel complained. "He lost and he lost his shot to come back."

"He lost his shot to come back as a contestant," Chris corrected, "but there's nothing stopping him from interning. And I just couldn't let his creative inventions and malevolent mind go to waste."

"You'd better not cause me any trouble this time," Sophie snarled with deep resentment.

"I'm just here to do my job," Bobby said neutrally, but his evil grin said otherwise.

"Now all aboard," Chris exclaimed. "We've got a tour to complete."

The fourteen contestants boarded the vehicle which took off quickly. Beatrice and Eliot and Matthew and Annie each sat cuddle next to each other. Montana was trying to cuddle up with Parry who wasn't returning the affection. Nicole, Sophie, and Edward were each sitting on their own deep in thought. That is, until Lionel slid over to Nicole.

"So, I never got that date you promised me," he said while winking.

"Sorry, I'm in strategy mode here," Nicole declared. "You missed your shot by not calling me."

"But you didn't even give me your number," Lionel pointed out.

"Well, it would have been fake," Nicole shrugged. "I was just saving you a step in your inevitable rejection."

"Whatever, there are plenty of other girls that I can get with here," Lionel said.

"Let's see," Nicole countered. "I spy three who already have a boyfriend and one who's a sociopath. That leaves you with a choice of Little Miss Chatterbox or the Chef Boyardee wannabe. Take your pick."

"I will," Lionel declared defiantly as he slid over to Sooz. "Hey gorgeous, what's up?"

"I love you," Sooz replied.

"Whoa…that's a little fast," Lionel exclaimed in shock. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you've already fallen to my charm."

"But I need to know that you feel the same, Chad," Sooz continued.

"'Chad?'" Lionel echoed in confusion. "No, I'm—"

"So, it's not enough to just 'like' my status, I need you to love my status," Sooz said.

"You're still on the phone, aren't you?" Lionel deduced.

"Now if you have a look to your left," Chris said. "You'll see the Makeup Trailer Confessional. In fact, why don't you all take some time to tell us about your thoughts so far?"

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Montana-**I can't believe that Parry has gone right back to being depressed. I thought we were making progress, right. Well, I know what he's like deep down and once I spend some time with him I'm sure he'll be back in no time.

**Parry-**Montana is a good person and a good friend, but she doesn't make up for all the horrible people in the real world.

**Annie-**Ooh, makeup. I know that last time I got a little angry at times, but deep down I really am a girly girl. And I'm going to have a lot fun with all this makeup.

**Nicole-**Wow, Annie was in here for a long time. Anyways, I've got a feeling that I'm guaranteed to win this time. Last time I clawed my way up from underdog to ruler of the game. This time I already know all that matters about everyone and I've got my entire game planned out.

**Edward-**Seems like Annie still hasn't forgiven me. Well, I just have to hope that she's the only one, because if I get voted out for the way I acted last season, that's just not fair.

**Bobby-**You have no idea how much I hate every single one of those jerks. I may not be able to win this time, but I do have enough influence to make their winter very, very unpleasant.

* * *

"Now wasn't that a fun bit of nostalgia?" Chris exclaimed. "Let's continue the tour."

Chris drove the contestants through the studio and pointed out various sites.

"Over in those buildings you've got the central control system and the special effects room," Chris declared. "And just over there is our beach simulator."

By the mid-afternoon Chris stopped the vehicle.

"So, Chris, when will we be getting to our quarters?" Annie asked. "I mean, the tour is very nice and all, but I would like to get the chance to relax in a nice bed."

"Oh, we'll be getting to your living quarters soon," Chris said mischievously. "In fact, that's the first challenge of the season."

"A challenge on the very first day?" Nicole sighed. "I really shouldn't be surprised."

"So, we just have to find where we'll be staying?" Beatrice asked. "That should be easy."

"You'd think that," Chris said again with his mischievous smile, "but I had the intern put together a little something to get you guys busy. Intern!"

Bobby pulled out a switch and pressed it down. Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"The mole people!" Eliot cried. "They're already here. We're doomed nothing can save us now!"

"Don't worry," Beatrice said as she grabbed his hand again. "It's not the mole people."

"No, it's much worse," Bobby said with a sinister grin.

Everyone turned to see a Godzilla-like monster marching straight towards them. The creature had deep green scales all across its skyscraper body. Its hands had pointed claws and its mouth was full of sharp teeth. Its yellow eyes had targeted the vehicle.

"Nice work, intern," Chris exclaimed. "Let's see you guys get past this thing."

At first the contestants were too petrified to even move as the monster stomped towards them. However just before it crushed the vehicle, everyone darted out. With a few electrical fizzles the vehicle was completely destroyed.

"Shame, I liked that one," Bobby remarked.

"Now, former campers," Chris said. "Your challenge will be to get past this monster and find the trailers that you'll be staying in. If the beast catches you, it's straight to the bouncy castle for you. The first person to arrive at the trailers will get to pick which one his or her gender will be staying in. Any questions?"

"That monster can't actually hurt us right?" Matthew asked.

"Would I do something like that?" Bobby replied with false innocence.

"Well, this monster doesn't scare me," Sophie declared as she picked up a pipe off the ground. "I'll take it down and win this challenge in five minutes."

With each step Sophie took towards the monster, the other contestants took a step backwards. Once Sophie was close enough she immediately started to swing her pipe against the creature's leg. While she managed to emit a metallic clang, she didn't seem to be having any effect on the monster.

"Take her out, minion," Bobby ordered.

The monster bent over and picked up Sophie by the back of her shirt.

"Put me down this instant!" she ordered. "I wasn't finished destroying you."

The monster then just tossed her aside. She cried out as she soared through the air and landed directly in a bouncing castle in the distance.

"Well, I'd say that was a good demonstration," Chris exclaimed. "Anyone else like to have a good at the beast?"

"Let's get out of here!" Beatrice exclaimed.

Everyone agreed and soon they were all sprinting towards the buildings. The dragon creature made a slow progress towards them.

"Oh man, this is just like that dream I had," Ethan moaned. "I wonder if it's déjà vu or something."

"Well, this is just like every dream I ever had," Eliot exclaimed.

There were two people who had fallen behind, Greta and Matthew. Annie spotted her boyfriend and quickly spun around to regroup with.

"Come on, Matthew, you gotta keep moving," she exclaimed.

"Sorry," Matthew said. "I'm not in the best shape."

As the three ran to catch up with the rest of the group, something else blocked their way. They looked up to see another robotic monster in their path. This one was a massive gorilla with piercing red eyes.

"What is that!" Greta exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that I added a few extra monsters," Bobby said. "One didn't quite seem like enough."

"Intern, I am definitely going to double your pay for this," Chris exclaimed.

"You don't pay me anything," Bobby pointed out.

"You're the math whiz, you can figure out what two times zero is," Chris replied.

"We're going to have to take a different route," Annie cried out as the gorilla swiped at them.

The three backed up, only to bump into the dragon monster. The three jumped in different directions before it could grab any of them.

"I've gotta get out of here!" Greta cried as she ran past the dragon.

"C'mon, Matthew, you're sticking with me," Annie declared as she grabbed him and dragged him with her.

* * *

(Later)

The majority of the contestants were running through rows of trailers and buildings.

"Is that thing still chasing us?" Beatrice cried out.

"No," Eliot answered as he turned around, "but a giant gorilla is chasing us now."

"Quick, in here!" Beatrice exclaimed as she found an unlocked door and swung it open.

The rest of the group were still out in the open, and the robotic ape was gaining on them.

"We've got to find somewhere to hide," Montana told Parry.

"You find somewhere to hide," Parry replied. "You're good at this sort of thing; I'd only get in the way."

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but you did amazing last season," Montana pointed out. "Now come on."

She grabbed his arm and pulled inside of a building just as the gorilla reached out to grab him. When the monster realized he had grabbed nothing he started to pound his chest with fury. Lionel pulled ahead of the group, while Dirk started to climb on top of one of the buildings. This just left Nicole, Sooz, Ethan, and Edward in the view of the monster.

"Oh no, I am not going down this easily," Nicole exclaimed as she picked up speed.

Edward followed after her, while Sooz ran in a different direction. Ethan just stood his ground with his hands outstretched.

"Stop, creature," he ordered. "What would mother nature think of your behaviour?"

"Uh, isn't that thing a robot though?" Nicole pointed out.

"Mother nature loves all the creatures of earth," Ethan replied.

"Well, as long as you can keep it distracted, keep up the good work," Edward called back.

Ethan continued to stand in front of the monster as it leaned over and grabbed him.

"I'm going to ask you one more time to look in the goodness of your heart," Ethan said.

The monster chose to ignore him and instead tossed him right into the bouncing castle with Sophie. The gorilla then went after Edward. The boy had to leap frantically to avoid the swipes from the ape.

"Edward, in here!" Nicole shouted.

Edward spotted her head poking out of a ground level window. He slid forward and managed to squeeze into the room with her. The gorilla was far too big and couldn't reach either of them.

"Safe!" Edward cheered.

"Well, now we have to find our trailers," Nicole declared. "Looks like we'll be forced to work together again."

"Don't rub it in," Edward ordered as he remembered the last time he'd been forced to work with her.

* * *

(Parry and Montana)

The duo was currently scaling a flight of stairs in the building that they had entered.

"We should be safe up here, right," Montana exclaimed. "There may not be any trees to swing from, but how hard can rooftop jumping be?"

"It's probably very difficult and dangerous," Parry sighed.

"Well, at least will be out of range of that giant brute, right," Montana added.

The two reached the top and Montana opened up a door to the roof.

"Ah, now here's a nice view," Montana exclaimed as she looked down at the studio.

The gorilla spotted them and shook his fist at them angrily.

"That's right, Mr. Monkey," Montana taunted. "You can't get us."

Suddenly a shadow enveloped the roof of the building.

"Montana, look out!" Parry cried as something descended on them.

Montana only had time to turn before a giant moth wrapped its legs around her.

"How many monsters are there?" she cried out. "Let go of me, put me down!"

Montana pulled out her trusty boomerang as began using it against the creature. However the giant insect just hissed at her and took off.

"Well, there goes my hope of winning," Parry sighed.

"Parry, you're finishing this challenge, got it!" Montana shouted as she was carried away.

"Whatever," Parry sighed.

* * *

(Annie and Matthew)

The two had managed to find shelter in some sort of storage trailer. The dimly lit room was full of old boxes and barrels. They could still here the earthquake stomps of the monster outside.

"We can't stay here," Matthew said. "We're just sitting ducks."

"Don't worry, I'm working on a plan," Annie explained. "You're small, so you should be able to hide here."

She grabbed a barrel which she then shoved over Matthew.

"What's this for?" he asked as he wobbled around.

"Camouflage," Annie declared. "Just don't move and you'll look like an ordinary barrel."

Matthew sat down and Annie pushed him over to another pile of barrels.

"Perfect," she exclaimed. "Now I'll go lure that monster away. You wait here for a bit. When you think it's clear, make a run for the quarters."

"Be careful, Annie," Matthew said. "That thing looked scary."

"Don't worry, I picked up a few tricks from Montana," Annie said. "I think I can handle myself."

Annie then exited the trailer and spotted the dragon pacing the ground.

"Hey, ugly, I'm over here!" she shouted.

The beast whirled around and targeted its yellow eyes on her.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Annie laughed as she ran between two buildings.

The robot chased after her, but she managed to stay ahead.

"Oop, now I'm going this way," she laughed as she slid under the creature's legs and kept running.

The beast roared in frustration and turned around.

"Now, I'm over here," Annie exclaimed as she made a sharp turn.

Suddenly she was tripped as the monster flicked its tail at her feet. Annie stumbled to the ground, and tried to get back up, but wasn't fast enough. Soon she was raised off the ground by the monster. She struggled and kicked but it proved to be futile.

"Hey, big dummy, leave her alone," someone cried as a parasol smashed into the creature's eye.

Annie looked down to see Greta standing outside of the building Chris had described as the Beach Simulator.

"Take this, and this," Greta exclaimed as she tossed beach chairs and life-preservers at the creature.

The dragon just turned its attention to her and began to stomp towards her. Eventually Greta tossed a surfboard at the creature, which Annie was able to grab.

"Now it's time to get serious," Annie declared as she used the surfboard to jab at the creature's arm.

She made quick progress as the arm started to detach from the rest of the body. The creature roared in rage as its arm fell off and Annie dropped to the ground.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she exclaimed to Greta.

* * *

(Beatrice and Eliot)

"Eliot, I think we're in the Special Effects Room," Beatrice exclaimed. "How cool is this?"

The two found themselves in a room that was filled with all sorts of unusual machines.

"I wanna go on the zero gravity simulator, or the mini city, or…I can't decide," Beatrice exclaimed eagerly.

"I think we should be careful," Eliot whispered.

"I wonder what this does," Beatrice said, ignoring Eliot.

She inspected a large red button attached to a machine. Curiously, she pushed the button. The machine released a massive blast of fire into the air.

"Aieee!" Beatrice cried as she backed away from the machine.

Then the fire vanished, just as soon as it had appeared

"Well…that was cool," Beatrice declared.

"But we probably shouldn't touch anything else," Eliot insisted. "We don't want to draw attach to ourselves."

Suddenly the windows smashed open as the monstrous moth broke into the room.

"Never mind, too late for that," Eliot sighed.

The creature targeted Beatrice, who stumbled around the room clumsily.

"Quick, over here!" Eliot exclaimed. "We can get back out the way we came in."

Beatrice found it incredibly difficult to make her way through all of the machinery, though. She was constantly stumbling or tripping over something. Eventually the moth snagged the back of her dress.

"Help!" she cried.

"Don't worry," Eliot shouted back. "I'll…do something."

He scanned the room for anything that could be of use.

"Hurry!" Beatrice cried.

"Okay…take this!" Eliot exclaimed as he grabbed what looked like a cannon.

He pressed a button on it, and a barrage of white powder hit the moth.

"Aha, that must be the snow machine," Eliot deduced.

"Hooray, I'm being lifted through a snowstorm!" Beatrice cheered. "But how is this going to help me?"

"Uh…" Eliot mumbled.

However, the moth began to slow down. As more powder pile up on its wings, it struggle more and more.

"That's it, we need to overload the weight," Eliot exclaimed. "Let's see here…maximum power."

He turned the dial on the cannon and the white powder doubled in quantity. The moth began to emit a strained whirling sound. Then its wings snapped off and it dropped to the ground.

"I'm safe!" Beatrice cheered. "Wow I survived a fire, a snowstorm, and a giant moth monster. This season is going to be amazing!"

* * *

(Sooz)

Sooz leaned against a wall to catch her breath. She heard the stomp of the gorilla approaching and sighed.

"Gotta keep moving," she told herself as she took off again. "Maybe I can hide in one of these rooms."

She tried a door which turned out to be unlocked. The door revealed a broom closet, but more interestingly, Lionel.

"Hey, is there room for two in there?" she asked.

"You'll have to get real close, but I don't mind," Lionel answered with a smug grin.

"Fine, whatever," Sooz exclaimed as she shoved her way inside the closet.

She closed the door behind her and had to press her body against Lionel.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That's real reassuring," she replied sarcastically.

"Hey look, that big ape is going to rip off every door he sees," Lionel said. "So he'll just walk right past us and then we'll be home free."

"I think I hear him coming," Sooz said in a whisper. "Be quiet."

Sure enough, the clomps of gorilla footsteps were heard as he marched by. Sooz held her breath and hoped that he'd keep walking. Suddenly a piercing ring broke the silence. Lionel looked at Sooz's pocket where the sound was coming from.

"I…probably should have put that on vibrate," she said sheepishly.

The door was violently ripped open and the gorilla glared at the two inhabitants. He reached in a grabbed both of them.

"Hi, Louise," Sooz said to her phone. "No, this isn't a bad time; I've just been abducted by a giant, robotic gorilla so I've got lots of free time now."

Lionel just slapped his forehead in frustration.

* * *

(Parry)

Parry had managed to make his way across several rooftops. Despite his comments to Montana, he still proved very capable and leaping from building to building. He spotted the gorilla dropping Sooz and Lionel in the bouncing castle. He tried to make his way past it while its back was turned, but the gorilla turned around at the last minute. Parry froze at the beast growled at him.

"Yep, I knew it was hopeless," Parry sighed.

"Not so fast," someone exclaimed.

Parry looked up to see Dirk climbing along a wire in the air. He held a large tarp which he dropped over the gorilla's eyes.

"Take this, you awful, awful, chimp," he exclaimed before dropping down to meet up with Parry. "Come on, little buddy, let's get out of here."

"Can't you just leave me here?" Parry moaned as he recoiled from Dirk's cheeriness.

"Nope," Dirk answered. "I'm not some meanie who's just going to leave a friend behind. Besides, Montana wants you to finish and I'd hate to let her down."

"But you hardly even know her," Parry pointed out.

Dirk just shrugged before grabbing Parry and said, "Regardless, we'd better get a move on. That big nasty ape isn't going to stay put forever, you know."

Parry sighed as Dirk dragged him with him.

* * *

(Annie and Greta)

The two girls had entered a massive room that looked identical to a beach. It had sand on the ground, a pool that posed as an ocean, and all sorts of common beach accessories.

"We gotta keep moving," Annie said as they ran through the sand. "That thing is right behind us."

Right on cue, the one handed dragon burst through the wall and snarled. As the girls ran, Greta slowly began to fall behind. Eventually she just collapsed in the sand.

"Just go ahead without me," she wheezed. "I can't keep up."

"Sorry, that's not my style," Annie said as she was already formulating a plan. "I've got an idea."

Annie spotted another surfboard and tossed it to Greta.

"What's this for?" Greta asked.

"You'll see," Annie said as she scanned the room quickly.

She spotted what she was looking for and charged to the wall. Greta held up her surfboard to shield her from an incoming swipe from the dragon.

"Time to put the plan into action," Annie exclaimed as she pulled down on a fire alarm.

Immediately the sprinklers on the roof turned on and began showering the room with water.

"Um…mind if I ask how this is helping?" Greta asked.

"It's not enough," Annie grumbled to herself. "But I can fix that."

She grabbed whatever she could and began tossing it up at the pipes above her. Greta, still unsure what the plan was, continued to dodge from side to side as the monster attacked her. Eventually Annie was able to break the pipes and water started to flood in. It wasn't long before the pool overflowed.

"Surf's up!" Annie exclaimed as she jumped on her surfboard and rode through the water.

As the dragon chased after them, it was hindered by the water. Not only that, but its movements just created more waves for Greta and Annie to ride on. Soon the two of them were out the door as the water continued to pour out.

* * *

(Nicole and Edward)

The two travelled through a long hallway.

"So…where do you suppose we're going?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know," Edward answered. "But I do know that we seem to be safe in here, and that's good enough for me."

The two eventually came to a door with a yellow warning sign on.

"Looks good to me," Nicole said with a shrug as she opened the door.

Inside they found a large array of buttons, switches, and wires. Both of them wandered around the room curiously for a few minutes.

"It must be the power control room," Edward said.

"Great," Nicole exclaimed. "That means we can shut down the power and have a clear path straight for the home quarters."

"Okay, genius, which one of these many, many, buttons would you suggest we try?" Edward asked snidely.

"Let's see…" Nicole mused. "I'd say this looks pretty promising."

She held up a massive black wire that was plugged into the wall. She grabbed onto it and started to pull.

"Come on, come on," she growled. "Little help here?"

"You're doing fine," Edward replied smugly. "A couple more hours and maybe you'll see some progress."

Nicole clenched her teeth and finally managed to release the wire. Suddenly every sound and light in the room shut down instantly.

"Success!" Nicole exclaimed

* * *

(Chris's Room)

Chris and Bobby were able to watch the contestants through various screens.

"This is going good," Chris said. "Those monsters of yours are really doing the trick."

"Yes," Bobby replied. "I just wish those guys would stop trashing them."

Suddenly all of the screens went black and all of the lights shut off.

"What just happened!" Chris cried.

"I'm guessing you left the power control room unlocked," Bobby suggested.

"Chef lost the key," Chris said defensively. "This is terrible. The challenge is ruined."

"Not really," Bobby said nonchalantly. "My robots run on their own power source. The only different is that they'll have to race through the dark now."

"Oh…so really, it just makes things more interesting," Chris said. "That's good then."

* * *

(Beatrice and Eliot)

"Who turned out the lights?" Beatrice exclaimed.

"You know what this is usually a sign of?" Eliot said nervously.

"Aliens, Mole People, or Rebellious Technology?" Beatrice asked.

"No…well, yes," Eliot answered, "but also that those monsters are getting more powerful. They've taken out the power and now they're going to take us out next."

"Well then, we'll have to be extra careful," Beatrice said. "Let's just go one step at at—Ow!"

Beatrice ended up walking into something and stumbling backwards. She tripped on something else which ended up knocking over several more things in a domino effect. She then got her foot caught in some rope and continued to struggle and knock things over. Eliot moved to help her, but got caught in a fallen stage light.

When the gorilla arrived with its lighted eyes, it saw both Beatrice and Eliot completely tangled in a mess. Beatrice was hanging upside down by a rope wrapped around her ankle and Eliot had his head stuck in a lamp that would not come off no matter how he struggled. The gorilla shrugged and picked both of them up.

* * *

(Parry and Dirk)

The two boys continued to travel from rooftop to rooftop.

"I think I see the trailers," Dirk exclaimed. "They're just down there."

Suddenly all of the lights shut down. Without any of the studio's lights, the two boys realized how late it was. The sun had set and they had little source of light anymore.

"We can still do this," Dirk insisted.

"Whatever you say," Parry sighed.

The two heard something approaching and turned to see a pair of glowing red eyes behind them.

"Time to keep moving!" Dirk exclaimed.

The two leapt to the next roof. However, in the dark Dirk lost his footing and ended up crashing down. He barely had enough time to get back up before the gorilla arrived at his location. Parry was already making his way across to another roof.

"Come back!" Dirk cried. "Give me a hand with this thing."

"Sorry," Parry replied unapologetically.

Dirk struggled to escape the gorilla, but as usual it proved to be futile. He was added to the ever growing crowd of prisoners.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Parry-**I didn't abandon Dirk because I wanted to win, I abandoned him because he is so annoying. All that talk positive talk is just an insult to the pain I've suffered.

**Dirk-**I can't blame Parry for leaving me behind. After all, at least he's trying now, right?

* * *

(Nicole and Edward)

"Let's see, these signs seem to be saying that something is just through here," Nicole said. "I'd wager that we're on the right track to the trailers."

"Wonderful," Edward exclaimed. "We'll be able to arrive without once running into trouble."

"You see what we can accomplish when we put our heads together?" Nicole said smugly. "I don't know why you're so against working with me."

"Because I prefer working with people I can trust," Edward answered. "Not one who will stab me in the back."

"Which funny because that's exactly your strategy," Nicole retorted.

"Aha, I think we're here," Edward changed the subject as they arrived at another door.

The two opened it to find a small flight of stairs.

"Voila, the first challenge is ours," Nicole exclaimed as they walked up the stairs.

They came to a hatch which they opened and entered. The new room that they entered was covered with bouncy padding and also occupied by several other contestants.

"Hey, this isn't the living quarters," Nicole exclaimed. "It's the prison."

"That's right, join the party," Lionel said.

"No thanks, I'm heading back the way I came," Nicole declared.

"We can't," Edward noted. "That hatch is locked…from the other side."

Nicole stamped her foot in annoyance, which caused her to bounce against the side of the castle.

"Well, I suppose we might as well get comfortable," Edward sighed. "Who knows how long it'll take anyone else to complete the challenge?"

* * *

(Annie and Greta)

The two girls had run out of water and had returned to running.

"I think we're going to make it," Annie exclaimed. "It's got to be just around here."

While the dragon beast was still a distance behind them, they could see its yellow eyes getting closer.

"That's them!" Greta cheered. "Just over there, that's the trailers we're looking for."

The two sped up, but were stopped when the gorilla jumped in their path. They immediately stopped and turned around, only to find the dragon approaching them.

"Any plans this time?" Greta asked.

"Uh…give me a minute," Annie mumbled.

"I don't think we have that long, "Greta replied.

"Hey, hey, over here!" someone cried from up high.

Everyone looked to see Parry standing on top of a water tower.

"Just try and hit me," Parry shouted at the monsters.

The gorilla took him up on his challenge and swung at him. This resulted in him hitting the water tower and knocking it right off of its supports. The massive barrel of water rolled to the ground and bowled over both monsters. In a smash everything collided together. Both of the monsters were destroyed and water sprayed everywhere.

"Hooray!" the girls cheered.

Then the remnants of the water tower came rolling backwards. The two girls had their path blocked by the pile of debris.

"Ah man," Greta sighed.

"Well, at least Parry can win the challenge now," Annie said. "Go Parry!"

Parry didn't smile or say anything. He jumped down from his vantage point and approached the two trailers. Then he noticed that something else was moving towards him.

"Huh," he exclaimed.

He realized that the thing crawling towards him was the severed hand of the dragon beast. Parry ran for his goal, but he wasn't fast enough. The hand clamped onto him and dragged him away.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Parry-**Well, I actually legitimately tried…and I still didn't win. This is what I'm talking about, there's no point to trying because it just makes defeat so much worse.

**Bobby-**Of course I can still control any part of the robots, I always think these things through. And because of my genius, all of those morons can see what a bunch of losers they are.

* * *

"Well, looks like no one was able to make it to the trailers," Chris noted as he approached the two living quarters. "That's too bad."

"Actually, Chris, I got here a couple of minutes ago," came a voice.

"Who said that?" Chris exclaimed.

"Down here," the voice came from a barrel.

Chris picked up the barrel to reveal Matthew.

"I used that barrel to sneak by when everyone else was fighting with the monsters," Matthew explained. "Although, I couldn't get it off once I got here."

"Well, then it looks like we've found our winner of the very first challenge," Chris concluded. "Intern, release the prisoners."

Bobby sighed as he pushed a button. Soon the thirteen other contestants arrived at the two trailers.

"So, Matthew," Chris said, "for winning this challenge, you get to pick which trailer your gender gets?"

"Well…what's the difference?" Matthew asked.

"That's just it," Chris laughed. "There is no difference."

"Meaning this entire challenge was pointless," Nicole concluded.

"Yep," Chris said with a smile. "Now pick a trailer and get unpacked. We've got more challenges to do starting tomorrow."

(Boys' Trailer)

* * *

The boys all unpacked their clothes into their drawers. That is, except for Lionel who only had his shorts.

"You do realize that it's winter, right?" Edward pointed out. "Aren't you freezing?"

"Hey, you're just jealous because you don't have a body like mine," Lionel countered. "And I've got to keep it uncovered at all times to keep the ladies interested."

"Right, because that totally worked out so well last time," Edward replied sarcastically.

"Are they always like this?" Dirk asked Ethan.

"Yep, it's a real shame, man," Ethan replied. "They're only generating more negative energy which in the end will only make their souls feel worse."

"Speaking of which," Dirk said as he gestured to Parry sulking in the corner, "what's with him."

"He is in a world of conflict and hatred," Ethan responded. "His soul has already suffered beyond repair."

"This all sounds very unpleasant," Eliot said from his top bunk.

"I agree, we should do something fun to lighten the mood," Dirk suggested. "Pillow fight!"

He grabbed a pillow and playfully threw it at Matthew. This ended up knocking the small boy to the ground, though.

"Oops…uh, really sorry about that," Dirk said. "Maybe we should just, you know, go to sleep."

* * *

(Girls' Trailer)

"Alright, girls, I want us to make a promise," Montana declared. "Whatever happens, I don't want to bring any of that drama in here, right. There's no reason why we can't all stay friends."

"I agree," Beatrice added. "We had some major unpleasantness last season. Let's try to avoid that."

"Right," Nicole added. "I think I might have taken the strategy portion of the game a little too seriously last time. This time, I'm sure that we can all get along."

"This is ridiculous, you're all idiots," Sophie declared. "This is a contest, you are my enemies, not my friends."

"I'd change my attitude if I was you," Annie said. "That is, if you want to last more than elimination ceremony."

"No is going to be voting for me this time," Sophie growled. "If they do I'll make sure they leave in a wheelchair. And don't think that I'm joking, either."

The two girls glared at each other intently.

"Okay, okay, maybe we should sleep on it, right," Montana suggested. "I'd like to last one night without any major drama, right."

* * *

(Conclusion)

"So there you have it," Chris exclaimed. "Total Drama ReAction is now in action. Next time we'll form the teams. How will that play out? Will any couples be separated? Will alliances be formed? Will enemies have to work together? All of this is coming up so keep watching Total…Drama…ReAction!"

_Another Author's Note: Just letting everyone know that I am also working on another series that'll be called Total Drama Stranded. Before I put it up though, I'm gonna put up a preview of each of the character on my Deviantart acount. The first is already up so if you're interested find me (agreenparrot) or deviantart and check it out!_


	2. Dependance Day

"Welcome to the second episode of Total Drama ReAction," Chris announced from outside the studio. "Last time we brought back fourteen of your favorite campers to compete in the all new season taking place at this very studio. We also brought back last season's runner-up, and evil genius, Bobby. However, he would not be competing and instead would be using his wicked skills to make the challenges a little more exciting. The first example was his monster robots that terrorized our competitors. Many came close, but only Matthew was able to make it all the way to the finish line. Now we've got some more nasty surprises in store for them so keep on watching!"

* * *

**Theme Song:**

(Cameras pop out all over the studio.)

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine._

(The screen zooms through the gate, past Chris, and up the replica of the cliff.)

_You guys are on my mind._

(In the water, Ethan is floating around carefree. He bumps into a shark who growls, but calms down when Ethan pets him.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see._

(On the surface of the water, Beatrice is struggling on the surfing simulator. She eventually trips and knocks over a stage light which falls on Eliot.)

_I wanna be famous._

(The screen slides over to show Lionel laughing at them.)

_I wanna live close to the sun._

(The scene switches to a beach where Montana is happily relaxing in her bathing suit. Next to her, Parry is fully clothed and looks unhappy.)

_Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

(The scene switches to the makeup room where Dirk is eagerly giving a makeover to an angry Sophie.)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

(The scene next shows Annie and Edward furiously fighting from a high point. Edward eventually falls off and bumps into Sooz. Sooz slips and drops her phone into some of Chef's soup.)

_Cause I wanna be famous._

(Greta is seen in a control room eating Chef's soup. She chokes on the phone and spills soups all over a control.)

_Na na, na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na._

(The screen zooms into another screen in the room. It shows Nicole in a winter scene. She sits down smugly on a director's chair before it explodes.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

(Over to the side, Matthew is seen peeking out of a limousine. He is suddenly harassed by photographer and returns to hiding in the car.)

_I wanna be famous._

(At a stage, Bobby unhappily drives Chris to the center. Chris holds up the Gilded Chris Award triumphantly. As the chorus is whistled, the entire scene falls forward. It is revealed to be just a backdrop that was kicked over by Jasmine. She smiles proudly, while Brady just shakes his head at her. The screen zooms out to reveal all of the other competitors sitting on the bleachers.)

* * *

(Dining Tent)

"Well, I can see that Chef didn't take cooking lessons since we last saw him," Edward noted as he worked to swallow the black filth on his plate.

"Hey, who said that?" Chef barked as he burst of his kitchen wielding a cleaver.

"It was Lionel!" Edward exclaimed as he pointed at the other boy.

"Are you kidding? I love your cooking," Lionel lied as he also forced himself to swallow the food.

"And what about the rest of you?" Chef barked at the other boys.

All but Parry swallowed and gave Chef the thumbs up. Over at the girls' table, Greta seemed to be genuinely enjoying the food.

"Mm, this is pretty good," she exclaimed.

"How can you say that?" Nicole said quiet enough so Chef wouldn't hear. "It's like garbage that's been way overcooked."

"Well, it's a unique taste, but so are anchovies and those are great once you get used to them," Greta reasoned.

"Well, we probably should get used to this, right," Montana said. "We're going to be eating for the rest of winter, we might as well enjoy it, right."

Sophie sat distanced from the other girls and just glared at them with her default spite look.

"Good morning, everyone!" Chris exclaimed as he entered the tent. "Are you ready for your next challenge?"

"I am so ready!" Annie exclaimed.

"This is a very important challenge," Chris declared. "It will help us to decide the teams."

"Well, I certainly know who I don't want on my team," Edward said as he glanced at Lionel.

"Don't worry, Edward, you can be on my team," Annie offered.

"Huh," Edward exclaimed as everyone else gasped at Annie's sudden change of heart.

"So I can vote you off first!" Annie finished.

"Oh," Edward sighed.

"The challenge will be taking place at the science fiction set," Chris explained. "So get down there as soon as possible."

* * *

(Science Fiction Set)

The contestants arrived outside of a large building. Chris and Bobby stood at the front of the crowd.

"Alright, campers, instead of blather on with explanations," Chris said, "I've decided to have Bobby give you a demonstration of what you'll be up against."

Bobby nodded and pulled out his signature switch. He pushed it and toxic green pod rose out of the ground.

"Now, who can tell me what this is?" Bobby asked.

"An alien!" Eliot cried in terror.

"Correct," Bobby answered.

"Oh…correct?" Eliot exclaimed in even more horror. "I was right? I always feared this day would come."

The pod split up with a stream of dripping goo. An insect-like emerged from the pod. The creature had a bulging head with large eyes and a drooping proboscis. In its two scaly claws it held a futuristic pistol.

"This little guy doesn't look so tough," Chris said almost disappointed.

The alien stepped towards Chris before exploding and sending green goo everywhere. More specifically, everywhere over Chris.

"That's what'll happen to you if you get too close," Bobby explained. "And if a single drop of that goo touches you, you will be eliminated from the challenge immediately. I've laced the building with hidden passages, so you will be removed from whatever room you're in."

"And how many of these thingies are we going to be up against?" Matthew asked nervously.

"An army," Bobby declared dramatically. "And at the center of this building, is a nest of eggs—"

"They're already multiplying? We're doomed!" Eliot cried.

-that you will have to bring back to complete the challenge," Bobby continued.

"Good work, Bobby," Chris said as he wiped himself clean. "The challenge begins now."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Bobby-**I could tell Eliot that the aliens are just fakes, but that would be no fun.

**Nicole-**This is my first chance to really make some strategic moves. The team I end up with is very important so I need to make sure I get with who I want.

**Montana-**I just knew that this was going to be a great season, right. First a monster rampage, and now an alien swarm!

* * *

"Alright people, let's show these aliens what we're made of!" Annie exclaimed as she charged towards the building.

The others followed behind her eagerly. However, suddenly a bolt of green goo shot down at them. The contestants looked up to see another alien creature aiming its pistol out the window.

"Inside!" Annie cried as she entered the building first.

Dirk and Matthew frantically stumbled from side to side as more shots were fired. The alien wasn't alone, either, soon duplicates began showing up in other windows. Sooz was ran forward, but immediately stopped when her phone started to ring again.

"This had better be important," she muttered as she opened her phone while sidestepping an attack. "Oh, it is…Hello Carmen…"

Sooz backed out of range of the aliens and continued to talk. Sophie marched through confidently, while Nicole made sure to keep behind her to shield herself from the attacks. As Lionel jumped from side to side, he spotted Edward struggling and shoved him against the wall.

"Oh that was completely uncalled for!" Edward snapped before immediately rolling to the side.

Sophie and Nicole managed to get inside, followed by Lionel and an irritated Edward.

"Come, Eliot, this is what you've been training for," Beatrice insisted as she tried to get her boyfriend out of his frozen state.

"You're right…it's time to put to use everything I know," Eliot agreed.

He then grabbed Beatrice and charged straight for the building. Montana was about to follow after, when she realized that Parry wasn't doing anything. The boy was just sitting off to the side. Montana changed her direction and headed for him.

"Hey, come on," she said. "This challenge is waiting for you. I've seen your skills, right; you'd completely rock those aliens."

"Sorry, I don't feel like competing," Parry replied. "I'm not getting into that mindset again. Thinking that I might actually win, that I might actually find happiness."

"But Parry," Montana pleaded.

"Save it," Parry silenced her. "You go. You already won once, you should work on winning again."

Greta and Ethan, who had been holding back during most of the assault, finally made their move when the aliens stopped firing. All of the creatures just crawled back into the windows and allowed for the remaining competitors to walk right up to the door.

"Hey, it won't budge," Greta noted as she tried the knob.

"Doors do a lot for us and ask little in return, man," Ethan said. "Perhaps this one would just like to be respected. Would you mind opening for us, Sir Door?"

The door still didn't budge.

"I guess this is just a cranky door then," Greta concluded.

"Actually, you guys were too slow," Chris said. "In the real event of an alien attack, the authorities wouldn't want innocent civilians charging in. So this building has been put on lockdown."

"But how are we supposed to complete the challenge now?" Greta asked.

"That's your problem," Chris scoffed. "Figure something out."

As Chris turned to leave the contestants, he bumped into Chef who was wearing a green monster outfit.

"Hey, what's going on, MacClean?" Chef demanded. "You said I was going to be in charge of taking out those punk kids."

"Yeah, well, Bobby did it better, and he's working for free," Chris reasoned. "So, you've been replaced."

Chef grumbled to himself as he went back the way he had come.

* * *

(Inside)

"Ah man, Chris locked the others out," Beatrice noted as she tried the door.

"Who cares?" Sophie scoffed. "I've got a challenge to win."

The girl then made her way up a flight of stairs. Edward quickly followed after her.

"Oh, Sophie, I was thinking we could work together," Edward said.

However, Sophie showed no sign of hearing him. Edward sighed and followed after her.

"Alright, guys, I'm thinking the rest of us should stick together," Annie declared.

"Agreed," Nicole said. "We'll be much more affective if we work as a group."

The two girls along with Dirk and Matthew started to head down a hallway. Lionel followed behind, but headed in another direction.

"Did you just miss that whole conversation?" Nicole exclaimed. "We're trying to stick together."

"Exactly, so I'm going to help Sooz get in," Lionel said.

"Why would you want her in here?" Nicole asked.

"I dunno, maybe it's just because I'm a nice guy," Lionel said with a shrug.

"Or maybe it's because you want her as a shield," Nicole countered.

"That hurts," Lionel said with mock angst.

"Guys, quit fighting," Dirk called.

"Whatever," Nicole scoffed as she caught up with her team.

Eliot remained at the door and seemed to be in deep thought. Beatrice waited next to him.

"So, should we follow after them?" she asked.

"Hang on…I'm thinking here," he said. "The best way to go…is up there."

"But that's where Sophie and Edward went," Beatrice protested. "They're not very nice. Why would we want to follow them?"

"It's simply the logical choice," Eliot said. "Aliens like to get the drop on their prey, and we can avoid that by taking the higher ground."

"Okay…I guess that makes sense," Beatrice said.

"Then let's go," Eliot exclaimed as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

(Lionel)

Lionel made his way down the hallway carefully. His ears perked up at the sound of something approaching from where he was headed. It couldn't have been any of the others, so that meant it must have been aliens. He scanned the ground for anything he could use as a weapon. He picked up and old pipe and charged forward.

"Outta my way!" he cried as he swung his weapon back and forth.

The two aliens approaching him were caught off guard and easily dropped their weapons. Lionel wasted no time in bludgeoning both of them. He was quick to step aside when the disintegrated into goo when he finished.

"Now there's got to be a window or something around here," he muttered to himself.

Sure enough, he soon spotted a small window on the wall. He stood tall and unlatched the window. He opened it and looked back out at the outside.

"Hey, Sooz!" he called.

"What? What?" she snapped. "I'm kinda busy right now."

"You should be busy completing this contest," Lionel argued. "And I'm trying to help you with that."

Sooz seemed reluctant to leave her phone, but she sighed, "Fine."

She approached the window and grabbed Lionel's hand. He pulled up and helped her to climb inside.

"Hey, wait for us!" Greta cried as she and Ethan arrived.

"Nope, sorry, you guys would just get in the way," Lionel said as he shut the window again.

Once Sooz had gotten down from the window Lionel turned to her and grinned.

"Well, looks like you owe me," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sooz scoffed. "Let's just find those eggs."

"A thank you would be nice," Lionel sighed.

"Hey, check this out," Sooz said as she pointed to a grate in the wall. "I think it's an overly sized ventilation system. This should be great for getting around."

"Worth a shot, I guess," Lionel said as he ripped the grate off of the wall. "Ladies first."

Sooz rolled her eyes as she got down on her knees and crawled inside the shaft.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sooz-**If I want to win that money, I've got to actually make an effort this time. But that doesn't mean that I have to nice to everyone. Especially not half-naked, horny, meathead guys.

**Lionel-**Sooz will be hard to crack, but I think I can do it. No one can resist my abilities for long.

* * *

(Greta and Ethan)

"I can't believe that guy," Greta exclaimed as she tried to leap up at the window. "He could have at least left the window open."

"Just remember, you can't close a window without opening a door," Ethan remarked.

"Uh, yes you can," Greta pointed out. "I do that all the time. But if you're trying to say maybe there's another way it, you might be onto something."

The two decided to go around to the back of the building. Once they arrived, they found a sturdy looking door. Greta tried it, but to no success.

"Lock again," she sighed. "You got anymore words of wisdom?"

"Only that a door is a lot like a piece of meat," Ethan said.

"Mm, meat," Greta said while starting to drool. "I know a lot about that. And for starters…it always needs to be tenderized!"

As she said this she backed up and started to charge at the door. She crashed into the door and managed to knock it right down.

"Whoa, I guess I don't know my own strength," she exclaimed as she picked herself up.

The two noticed that some green goop was seeping out from under the door.

"Oops looks like some of those alien guys got too close," Greta noted.

"All life has value," Ethan sighed, but then added, "except these guys, they don't matter."

With that the two entered the building.

* * *

(Parry and Montana)

Parry had returned to his trailer to slump into his bed. Montana hadn't left him yet though.

"I still don't understand what you're upset about," Montana said. "You found happiness. You were happy."

"I was. Briefly," Parry said. "Thanks to you. But that just made losing so much harder. I had to face real life again with nothing. I had no friends, no chance to be useful to anyone; I felt more alone than ever. I'm not going through that again. I'll just accept it as it is now. I'll be leaving soon and then my life can continue as it always has."

"Parry, stop," Montana said. "I'm still here, I'm still your friend."

"But you won't be when this is all over," Parry insisted. "Don't deny it. You live in Australia, I live in Canada, there's no way that would work. We're not even awake at the same time."

"But Parry, you can't just give up because of what will happen afterwards," Montana continued. "You still have a chance."

"Stop saying that!" Parry snapped. "Stop trying to make me feel like I have hope, because that hope will eventually die and hurt me. And I've been hurt enough in this life."

* * *

(Beatrice and Eliot)

The two crept up the stairs carefully.

"So, what more can you tell me about aliens?" Beatrice asked.

"They don't like being wet, and their immune system can't protect them from the common cold," Eliot explained. "If they have robots on their side then you'll want lots and lots of magnets."

"Well we don't have any water, we don't have any magnets, and I don't know about you, but I'm pretty healthy," Beatrice listed.

"Then we're not looking too good," Eliot said grimly.

The two reached the end of the flight and arrived at a door. Eliot turned the handle as carefully as possible and slid the door open silently. He and Beatrice squeezed into a dark room.

"Don't move, "Eliot ordered in a hushed voice. "Aliens are known to have infrared vision; they can see us, but we can't see them."

The two waited for their eyes to adjust before risking moving again. They realized that they were in some sort of storage room full of crates and barrels. Something seemed to be moving in the shadows.

"Gotcha!" Eliot exclaimed as he dived at the figure.

He wrestled with his opponent before he realized that it wasn't an alien.

"Hey, it's just me," Edward moaned as he shoved Eliot off of him.

"What were you doing hiding in the shadows?" Beatrice asked.

"Well, I was trying to catch up with Sophie," Edward explained. "She's definitely the person you want at your back when it comes to physical challenges. This room was filled with aliens and she made short work of all of them."

Edward gestured at the ground that was scatted with green goop. Beatrice gasped in shock and pulled closer to Eliot as she realized how close she had come to stepping in a pile.

"Anyways, while she was doing that, I ran to hide," Edward continued. "She left me here, but I wanted to be sure that there weren't any aliens left in the room. Then you guys showed up and…well you know the rest."

Suddenly the trio heard a crackling sound.

"Uh, what's that?" Beatrice asked.

"Aliens seldom act in a single wave," Eliot explained somberly. "I think we're about to see the secondary assault."

Eliot spoke correctly. The many boxes in the room began to shatter open revealing several more of the insect aliens.

"Ayeee!" Beatrice cried as she hugged onto Eliot.

"Quick, grab something to fight with," Eliot ordered as he picked up a plank of wood. "Aliens may be dangerous, but they tend to be vulnerable to head on attacks."

The aliens started to fire at the trio. Edward jumped frantically out of the way, while Beatrice and Eliot ran their separate ways.

Eliot charged an alien and smacked him over the head with his plank of wood. He then ducked down to avoid several shots from surrounding aliens. Many were hit in the crossfire and fell to the ground. Eliot made sure that he backed up before they burst into more slime.

Beatrice meanwhile, was running between the broken crates as multiple shots of goop fired after her.

"Don't run in a recognizable pattern," Eliot shouted at her. "Keep them confused!"

To demonstrate his point he began to zigzag sporadically around the aliens. None of them managed to fire at him before he charged in and knocked them to the ground.

"Take this and this!" Edward exclaimed from his side of the room as he tossed pieces of woods at the aliens.

"Eliot, help!" Beatrice cried as she was cornered by several attackers.

"Beatrice, grab that piece of sheet metal," Eliot ordered. "Metal can reflect anything the aliens shoot at you."

Beatrice obeyed at held up the thin piece of metal. The aliens all fired at once, and their green globs just bounced right off of the metal and back at them.

"Wow, with you on our sides, none of those aliens can hurt us," Beatrice exclaimed as Eliot finished off the last of the aliens.

"But other humans still can!" came a voice from the shadows.

Suddenly a tall pile of boxes was knocked over. Eliot didn't have time to dodge before he was bombarded with crate after crate. He was knocked to the ground and into a pile of sludge.

"Who did that!" Beatrice cried.

Sophie stepped forward.

"So, you were just waiting for us?" Beatrice said.

"That's right, I couldn't risk alien freak winning the challenge," Sophie declared.

"Oh…it is so on now!" Beatrice exclaimed as she assumed a fighting stance.

She proceeded to show off various fancy, yet impractical fighting moves. She danced around Sophie, without once making contact with her. Sophie rolled her eyes before grabbing Beatrice wrist and pulling her close.

"Don't even try to take me on," Sophie snorted as she tossed Beatrice into another pile of goo.

Sophie then turned to leave the room.

"Well played, Sophie," Edward said as he caught up with her. "You really—"

Sophie just picked up the pace again and left Edward behind.

"I was talking to you!" Edward pouted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Beatrice-**(covered in slime) I can't believe Sophie did that. Eliot finally got a chance to shine and she ruined it.

**Sophie-**Eliot was a threat, but I deal with threats immediately. I'm going to be winning all of these challenges, so the others had better get used to it.

**Edward-**Working with Sophie is the best plan for me right now. She's the only person who is more hated than me right now, so I'll just leave the dirty work with her and she gets the blame. Now if she only she would actually let me explain my plan to her.

* * *

(Dirk, Annie, Nicole, and Matthew)

The four walk through a hallway. Annie had the lead and Dirk followed behind her. Matthew brought up the end as he nervously tiptoed after them.

"No need to worry, Matthew, we got your back," Annie said. "Or…your front, which is where the aliens will most likely be coming from."

"Thanks guys," Matthew replied. "I'm just not really a fan of this kind of movie, and I definitely would rather not be in the middle of one."

"Shhh…I think I hear something," Dirk exclaimed.

The four contestants strained their ears to listen. They could hear a scratching sound, but they couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"It's almost like," Nicole began, "they're all around us."

Everyone bunched together nervously. Suddenly the walls, floor, and ceiling started to crack. Alien claws reached out from all directions.

"Ah!" Nicole cried as something grabbed at her leg.

She managed to kick and stomp it back into the ground. The others also tried to force the aliens back where they came, but it wasn't working so well. The cracks just kept getting bigger and the aliens started to crawl out into the hallway.

"Take this, and that!" Annie exclaimed as she punched off the aliens surrounding her.

"Please don't hurt me!" Matthew cried as he slid between the legs of an alien.

The creatures then pulled out their goo pistols and started to fire.

"Eee, aie, ah!" Dirk exclaimed as he swerved from side to side.

"Oh no, I am not getting my dress ruined this early," Annie declared as she rolled to the side. "Hiya!"

She delivered an upwards kick straight to the head of one of the aliens. As they dissolved, they started to form a puddle of green goo. The contestants had to spread out to avoid touching it. Floating in the foul liquid, though, Nicole noted one of the aliens' guns.

"I'll take that," she exclaimed as she carefully lifted it out of the puddle. "Now for a taste of your own medicine!"

She began firing at all the aliens. As soon as they were hit, they collapsed and started to dissolve. In no time the hallway was full of sludge, but empty of aliens.

"You go girl!" Dirk cheered.

"Now let's get those eggs!" Annie exclaimed.

However, before the contestants could regroup, the floor continued to disintegrate. Matthew was unable to avoid falling right into a pit.

"Oh no, Matthew!" Annie cried up as she leapt over to where he had fallen.

"I'm okay," he called from the darkness. "But I don't think I can get out."

"Don't worry, we'll come get you," Annie promised.

"Actually I think it might be best if you two went ahead and left Matthew to me," Nicole suggested.

"What, why?" Annie asked.

"Well you two are the most fit," Nicole reasoned. "You've got to go ahead and complete the challenge. It would be a shame if someone like Sophie or Lionel won."

"Yeah… I guess," Annie said unconvinced.

"Or Edward," Nicole added.

"Edward, I hate him so much!" Annie exclaimed. "Come on, Dirk, we've got a challenge to complete."

She grabbed Dirk and continued down the hallway.

"Good luck," Nicole called as she climbed down the hole.

After walking a bit in silence, Dirk tried to strike up conversation.

"So…just the two of us now," he said.

"Yeah, I guess we could take this time to get to know each other," Annie suggested. "Like…what's your favorite movie?"

"Oh, Legally Blonde, definitely," Dirk answered.

"Really? Me too!" Annie added.

"It's great, isn't it?" Dirk said with a smile.

"So," Annie continued, "how about your favorite song?"

* * *

(Edward and Sophie)

"Sophie, if you'd just wait a few minutes," Edward persisted as he tried to catch up with her. "I have some strategy that I think you may be interested in."

The two were in a more industrial part of the building now. Various pipes and shafts covered the walls and ceilings. They had to walk along a grated catwalk over different coloured vats and machines. Sophie was heading down a thin flight of stairs and still showed no sign of listening to Edward.

"Stop following me," she ordered as she kicked the support for the stairs.

Quickly, the flight began to wobble and eventually collapsed, leaving Edward stuck on the higher level.

"Well, so much for that plan," Edward sighed.

Edward continued along the path to see if he could find another way out. As he was walking he started to hear some rumbling above him. He looked up at where it was coming from, but then he started to hear talking as well.

"These vents sure are strong," someone said. "I'd expect them to break under my weight."

Suddenly the vent about Edward began to break off of the ceiling. In a snap it burst open and Lionel tumbled on top of Edward.

"Well, I was asking for that," Lionel moaned as he got up and shook his head out. "Sooz, I need you to help me up."

Sooz looked out from the other end of the vent and answered, "Mm…nah."

With that she turned back and continued through the vent.

"What?" Lionel shouted at her. "That's the thanks I get for being nice?"

"You know, I don't think you quite match the definition for 'nice,'" Edward remarked as he got up.

"Oh great, now I'm stuck with a guy who's…the definition for…'not nice,'" Lionel shot back.

"Superb comeback," Edward scoffed. "Now shut up for a minute. Both of us have been abandoned by our partners, so the only we're going to survive is if we stick together. Understand?"

"Fine," Lionel sighed unhappily.

The two made their way across the catwalk. They eventually came to another room full of vats bubbling with goo.

"Careful," Edward said as he examined the railing. "It's a long drop down."

"A drop you'll be taking," Lionel exclaimed as he shoved Edward over the edge.

Edward was barely able to grab the railing and hang on.

"You didn't really I'd work with you, did you?" Lionel laughed. "That prize is all mine."

"That's what you think," Edward exclaimed as he managed to grab onto Lionel's ankle.

"Hey, cut that out!" Lionel cried as he tried to shake Edward off of him.

Eventually he ended up stumbling over the edge and both of them went soaring downward. With a splash both of them landed in a vat of sticky, green goo. Edward tried to crawl out, but he was pulled back down by Lionel. The two continued to struggle until they both rolled out and onto the floor. Covered in slime, they wrestled with the advantage switching frequently. Eventually Lionel ended up on top of Edward and pinned him down.

"You're going to pay for that," he spat.

"Uh…guys," a voice said from the side.

Both boys turned to see an intern emerge from a passage in the floor.

"I'm supposed to remove you from the game," the intern said uncertainly. "Can you finish your duel later?"

* * *

(Chris and Bobby)

Bobby sat at a large desk with various screens and control panels. From there he operated several alien soldiers at once.

"How are things going?" Chris asked.

"Seems to working well," Bobby answered. "Beatrice, Eliot, Lionel, and Edward and all already out. I'd say that Nicole and Matthew are probably going to be next. Annie, Dirk, and Sophie are all almost at the nest and should be there soon. And if I recall, Sooz was in the ventilation system so who knows what she's gonna do."

"What about those two?" Chris asked as he pointed at Ethan and Greta. "I thought we locked them out."

"They seem to have managed to gotten in through the back," Bobby answered. "But I wouldn't count on them to get much further. They're not exactly the two most skilled players."

"And what happened to Montana?" Chris asked. "I want to see more of her in action."

Bobby brought up another screen that showed Parry in bed and Montana sitting next to him. Chris frowned in frustration and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey, Montana," he exclaimed. "Get back to the challenge. Leave Parry to his gloom."

"I'm sorry, Chris, but I've got to stick with Parry," Montana said back to the camera watching her. "He needs a friend right now."

"But don't you care about the money?" Chris pointed out.

"Obviously not or we wouldn't be having this season, right," Montana retorted.

"She's got you there," Bobby said.

"Fine, whatever, we don't her," Chris pouted.

* * *

(Nicole and Matthew)

The two found themselves in a dark cellar. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but they still couldn't see too far ahead of themselves.

"Let's see, there's got to be a way out," Nicole said as she started to feel around. "Somewhere."

The two spread out and searched the room. They both hit walls. They continued to feel along the walls until they met up again.

"Nothing," Matthew declared.

"I don't believe this," Nicole pouted. "There's got to be something."

The two then noticed two green lights approaching them. Carefully they stepped forward, but immediately ducked when a shot of goop fired at them. Once they were close enough they realized that it was another alien and it wasn't alone.

"Where are they coming from?" Matthew exclaimed.

"I don't know, but that's our way out of here," Nicole replied.

The two ran around the aliens, ducking several times to avoid the globs being fired at them.

"Look, there's a pipe up there," Nicole exclaimed as she pointed to a pipe in the wall.

The aliens turned around and began firing at them.

"How are we supposed to get past these guys though?" Matthew asked.

"Here, I'll keep them busy, you get through that pipe," Nicole ordered.

"Are you sure?" Matthew asked.

"I'm willing to make a sacrifice," Nicole replied dodging another attack. "Just do me a favor though. If you become a team captain, promise you'll pick me first."

"Uh, okay, I can do that," Matthew said as he jumped over a shot.

"Hey, aliens I'm over here now!" Nicole shouted as she ran to the other side of the room.

The three aliens chased after her. Matthew took the chance to pull himself up and climb into the pipe. He looked back to see Nicole getting pelted with goop, then he crawled deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicole-**Matthew proved that he's quite capable at these challenges last time, and I think he has a good shot at this one. That means that I've got to get him under my thumb as soon as possible.

**Matthew-**Nicole seems pretty nice. I don't think I'll mind having her on my team.

* * *

(Greta and Ethan)

Greta had kept the door that she had knocked over and was now using it as a shield. She held it in front of herself defensively as she and Ethan slowly walked through a hallway.

"Whoa man, I'm sensing a lot of extra-terrestrial negativity up ahead," Ethan commented.

"Out of my way, alien!" Greta exclaimed as she charged forward. "I've got a door and I'm not afraid to use it!"

With her shield thrust outward, the aliens' shots were useless against her. Greta managed to crush both aliens against the wall.

"Seeing all this goo is reminding me of apple jelly," Greta commented. "When I get back I'm going to see if Chef can make me some toast."

The hallway soon ended with a large green door.

"So, do you think this is the way to the nest?" Greta asked.

"All signs point to yes," Ethan replied.

"What are you, an eightball?" Greta said.

"No, seriously, man," Ethan said as he pointed to a sign that read 'NEST.'

"Oh, how did I miss that?" Greta laughed. "Well then, it looks like we made it."

"Not so fast," a voice growled as Ethan was shot with a large blast of goo.

"Who's there?" Greta exclaimed as she backed up nervously.

Chef stepped out of the darkness. He was wearing his cheap alien outfit, but with his large gun he still looked quite menacing.

"That door won't protect you now, tubby," he said as he covered Greta with slime.

With both of them down he opened the door. It revealed a room with a large nest in the middle. Several bulbous eggs lay right in the center.

"Time to get these eggs somewhere safe," Chef declared as he picked up the nest.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Chef-**No one replaces Chef Hatchet. That geek may have some fancy tricks, but you can't beat my special touch.

**Bobby-**No, he'll ruin everything! I had a bomb set in the building to go off way before anyone could escape, this making them all failures. But if Chef takes the nest out of the building then the contestants will follow. And that means that they'll stay clean.

**Chris-**Well well, looks like things are getting interesting.

* * *

(Annie and Dirk)

"Wow, we have so much in common," Annie exclaimed. "I really hope that we end up on the same team."

"Well in that case, only one of us will be able to take an egg," Dirk pointed out.

"Oh, you're right," Annie sighed. "I guess I hadn't thought about that. But let's just focus on getting their first."

The two stepped into a large room. It was full of rows of alien pods.

"Oh this isn't good, this isn't good," Dirk exclaimed nervously.

"Keep calm," Annie said. "It could probably be worse."

"Out of my way!" Sophie exclaimed as she entered from another door.

"Just got worse," Annie sighed.

Sophie wasted no time in running through the rows of pods. Annie chased after her zealously.

"Guys, take it easy," Dirk called. "You have to be careful."

Suddenly the pods started to glow and an ominous drone filled the room.

"Not good, not good," Dirk squeaked.

All of the pods burst open and aliens swarmed out. They immediately targeted Dirk and started firing at him. Sophie was having no trouble just slapping them aside as she ran. Likewise, Annie was not deterred as she pursued after Sophie.

"Uh, someone, a little help?" Dirk asked as he squirmed from side to side evading the many shots heading his way.

"Incoming!" cried someone from up high.

Sooz dropped out of the vent and flopped right on top of Sophie.

"Thanks for that," Annie exclaimed as she leapt over the two girls and kept running.

"Get off of me," Sophie snarled as she picked Sooz up. "You're going to pay for that."

"Uh…I must warn you," Sooz stuttered. "I'm a master of…uh…technology!"

With that she swiped a pistol from an alien and pointed it at Sophie. Sophie was quick enough to drop Sooz before she could fire.

"Alright, come any closer and I'll slime you," Sooz threatened. "And that would mean game over for you."

"Two can play at this," Sophie declared as she punched an alien aside and took his weapon.

Sooz gasped and started to fire at Sophie.

"You don't stand a chance," Sooz said. "Years of playing Angry Birds has given me perfect hand and eye coordination."

Despite her words, though, Sooz only managed to shoot all around Sophie. Sophie returned fire, and Sooz had to jump from side to side frantically.

"Forget this," Sophie scoffed as she tossed her gun aside.

"Giving up already?" Sooz exclaimed.

Sophie was not done, though. She grabbed another alien and tossed it straight at Sooz. Sooz couldn't get out of the way in time. The alien exploded into green goop all over her.

Dirk, meanwhile, had been forced into a corner. Just dodging several more hits, he leapt up and grabbed onto a pipe. He shimmied along the tube until he could swing himself on top of the pods.

"Hup…hup," he exclaimed as he leapt from pod to pod.

He still had to duck and dive as several more globs fired after him. He managed to reach the end and catch up with Annie, though.

"Thanks for all your help," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Annie apologized. "But I think this door is what we've been looking for."

"Super!" Dirk exclaimed. "Let's get ourselves some eggs."

As soon as he opened the door he was absolutely drenched by a stream of slime.

"What!" Annie exclaimed.

She looked inside to see Chef holding the nest in one hand and a massive gun in the other hand.

"You'll never get my eggs now," he cackled as he fired straight upwards and created a rope to pull himself up.

"We'll see about that," Annie challenged as she charged after Chef.

With determination in her eyes she bolted upwards and grabbed onto his leg.

"Gimme an egg!" she ordered.

"Get offa me, girl!" Chef growled as she tried to shake her off.

Annie managed to reach an egg, but was knocked off my Chef. She tumbled downward and landed directly in a puddle of sludge. She let go of the egg which then rolled away.

"You're not getting away from me, Chef," Sophie declared as she spotted her target.

She climbed up using boxes, railings, and piping on the wall. Chef burst through the window and climb onto the roof, but Sophie was right behind him. Chef shot a worried glance backward before jumping to another nearby building.

Meanwhile, back in the nest room, Matthew climbed out of a pipe in the ground.

"Huh, am I too late?" he asked himself as he saw an empty room full of slime.

However, he did eventually spot on egg that had rolled to the corner.

"Got one!" he exclaimed.

"Attention everyone!" Chef's voice blared. "I neglected to mention that Bobby set a bomb in the building. You've got thirty seconds to get out spotless."

"Oh no!" Matthew exclaimed. "How am I going to make it?"

He climbed back down the pipe he had come in. He kept his egg tugged under his arm.

"Let's see, I can't go back that way," he muttered to himself as he looked back down the tunnel. "So my only other choice is to keep on crawling though here."

He scurried through the pipe as fast as he could. Eventually the ground started to feel wet. He didn't let this bother him, though, and just kept on moving. Soon he found himself being swept along in a stream of water.

"What's happening?" he cried out.

* * *

(Outside)

Chris stood just outside the building with a watch in his hand. Around him were all of the eliminated contestants with slime all over them.

"3…2…1…" Chris counted down.

In an enormous explosion the building erupted into slime.

"Ha ha, now one could survive that," Bobby cackled.

"We'll just see about that," Chris said.

Not too much later, Matthew, dripping with water, shot out of a pipe.

"Matthew, looks like you got caught in the building's plumbing," Chris said.

"Well, I got this, at least," Matthew said as he held up the egg.

"Then it looks like we've got our first winner," Chris declared.

"Uncle, uncle!" someone cried from up high.

Everyone looked up to see Sophie twisting Chef's arm behind his back.

"Give me an egg!" she ordered.

"Here," Chef said as he desperately handed her an egg.

Sophie let go of his arm and he sighed in relief.

"And we have our second winner," Chris declared.

A collective groan went through the crowd.

"Now, I'll give you some time to clean up," Chris said. "And then we'll form our teams."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicole-**I need to make sure that my team is full of people that I can control. I want to be the undisputed leader.

**Matthew-**Wow, I won again. Now here comes the hard part, picking a team.

**Sophie-**My team will only be the strongest. I won't tolerate any losers on my team.

**Greta-**I sure hope that Sophie girl doesn't pick me; she's scary.

* * *

The cast returned, now all clean. They were also joined by Montana and Parry. Sophie and Matthew stood on either side of Chris up front.

"Alright, you two will pick in boy-girl order," Chris explained. "Since Sophie won the coin toss she'll pick first."

"I will take," Sophie began, "Edward."

"I knew you'd come to your sense soon enough," Edward said as he stood up next to her.

"I picked you because I need someone who won't vote for me," Sophie said. "And because you'd be the easiest person to switch the target to."

"Matthew, your turn," Chris said.

"Well, I promised Nicole that I'd pick her first," Matthew said. "So I guess I should honour that."

"You won't regret this," Nicole said as she joined Matthew.

"I choose Annie," Sophie said.

"What?" Matthew exclaimed

"What?" Annie cried out.

"I agree," Edward added. "What?"

"Annie is a strong player," Sophie declared.

"Yeah, and she's more likely to vote for me than you," Edward sighed under his breath.

"Well, Matthew, looks like we're being split up for now," Annie sided. "But keep up the good work and we can regroup at the merge."

"Okay, now it's Matthew's turn again," Chris said. "This time pick a boy."

"Let's see," Matthew said as he thought.

"Pick Lionel," Nicole suggested. "If we're going to stand a chance against Sophie, we're going to need some physical power."

"But he's kinda mean," Matthew said.

"I'm only trying to make the best decisions," Nicole declared. "We need to win challenges or else we'll all be going home soon. And to win challenges we need someone strong."

"Fine, I'll take Lionel," Matthew sighed.

"Sophie, you're up," Chris said.

"Oh, oh, Sophie, pick me," Dirk exclaimed. "Pick me, pick me, pick me!"

"Fine, I'll take Dirk," Sophie said. "At least he won't vote for me either."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dirk-**I think that Sophie just needs a friend and she'll lighten a bit. I intend to help her, and maybe I can get Annie on board too.

**Sophie-**Dirk is annoying, but right now what's important is making sure I get people who will do as I say. And he seems like he could do decently in a challenge.

* * *

"Matthew, it's you again," Chris said.

"Oh, Matthew, can you please pick me?" Greta asked. "I don't want to be on the same team as the sociopath."

"Don't do it," Nicole said. "She's not going to be any use when it comes to challenges."

"But she seems nice," Matthew argued.

"Nice isn't going to cut it," Nicole declared.

"Hey, which one of you is the captain?" Annie shouted to them. "Matthew, don't let her tell you what to do?"

"I'm simply giving the most logical suggestions," Nicole said.

"Well, I'm going with Greta," Matthew declared.

"Fine, we can vote her off when we lose," Nicole sighed in frustration.

"I'll take Montana," Sophie continued.

"Alrighty," Montana said as she joined Sophie's side.

"Matthew, your turn," Chris said. "You've got a choice of Eliot, Ethan, or Parry."

"You're going to have to pick Eliot," Nicole said. "Parry isn't going to participate in any of the challenges, and Ethan can barely even focus."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Greta said. "Ethan proved to be quite useful in the challenge with me today. He's really full of wisdom."

"Okay, I'll take Ethan," Matthew said.

"You're making a mistake," Nicole grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Matthew-**I guess I was a little unfair to Nicole, but her suggestions were mostly just based on who was the best physical player, and not at all about what kind of people they were. I guess I just wanted to prove that I could make my own choices.

**Nicole-**Well get ready for Team Victory 2.0. We'll be lucky if any of us make it to the merge.

* * *

"Sophie, who's your next pick?" Chris asked. "You can either take Eliot or Parry."

"Oh, pick Parry," Montana suggested.

"I'm not going to be having any couples on my team," Sophie declared. "They'd never vote for each other. No, I'll take Eliot."

"Matthew, who's next?" Chris asked.

"Well, I don't think it's fair to split up all the couples," Matthew said. "So I guess I'll go with Sooz."

"Lionel and I are not a couple," Sooz protested.

"I was referring to Beatrice and Eliot," Matthew pointed out.

"Oh," Sooz said in embarrassment.

"And that means that Beatrice and Parry will be picked last," Chris said. "Big surprise there. Beatrice will be automatically sent to Sophie's team and Parry will be automatically sent to Matthew's team.

"Hooray!" Beatrice exclaimed as she joined up with Eliot.

Parry just sighed as he sulked over to his team.

"And from here on out, Sophie's team will be the Action Actors," Chris declared. "And Matthew's team shall be known as the Comedy Cameos."

The two teams cheered.

"Alright, for the next couple of weeks you two teams will be in direct competition," Chris said. "And if you're the weakest link, your teammates may choose to vote you out. That means no more chance for the victory, fame, and the grand prize of five million dollars."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Annie-**Well, I guess my team isn't all bad. I've got some of my friends like Montana and Dirk. Once we vote out Edward and Sophie I think it'll all be good.

**Nicole-**I'm not giving up hope. I may not have the best team for physical challenges, but I still think I can remain in power and direct the votes away from me.

**Edward-**It's going to be hard surviving these next couple of weeks. The best bet would be to just win as many challenges as possible. Let's just hope that Annie isn't dumb enough to start throwing challenges.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And so the teams have been formed," Chris declared. "Will they be evenly matched, or will one dominate the other? Can Edward keep himself safe? Can Nicole take control of her team? And who will be the first person voted out of Total Drama ReAction? Next time will be the first challenges as teams so be sure to keep watching for that!"

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review. Also, if you're interested, I'm still uploading preview images to my DA for Total Drama Stranded. Every day brings new images so be sure to check that out too ^_^_


	3. A Star Is Burned

"Hello, you're just in time for another episode of Total Drama ReAction," Chris announced. "Last time we sent the fourteen contestants into an alien infested building. The aliens were made courtesy of our new intern, Bobby. It didn't take long for conflict to break out. Lionel and Edward got into a fight quickly, as did Sophie and Beatrice. Halfway though, Chef decided that he could do the job better than Bobby and ran off with the eggs. While the game seemed unwinnable, both Matthew and Sophie managed to stay safe and keep an egg. With them as the captains the teams were formed, Sophie led the Action Actors and Matthew led the Comedy Cameos. Which team will win the first challenge? Find out now!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Girls' Trailer)

The seven girls were almost all asleep. Beatrice was snoring loudly from the top bunk above Greta. Annie and Montana were comfortable in the top and bottom bunks respectively. Sophie slept alone. Nicole was just waking up from her sleep. She had hoped to be the first one up, but soon found that that wasn't the case. Sooz, below her, was wide awake and deep in focus on her technology.

"Ah, Sooz," Nicole said in a hushed tone, "I was hoping to talk to you."

"Can't," Sooz replied monotone. "I'm busy registering my opinion on Reddit."

"Look, I'm trying to help you," Nicole hissed. "You're going to be an easy target, and I'm not liking our teams chances of winning immunity."

"Fine," Sooz sighed in frustration as she closed up her phone. "What do you want?"

"Well, like I said, you don't have a lot of allies, which you'll need to survive," Nicole explained. "So, I'm suggesting an alliance between just the two of us."

"Do I have to do anything?" Sooz asked in a bored voice.

"Just vote with me," Nicole said. "If we vote together than we should keep each other safe. And who knows, we just might make the final two."

"Fine, whatever," Sooz said as she returned to her phone.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Beatrice asked in her chipper voice as she approached the bed.

"I'm sorry, but that's classified team information," Nicole said. "For all we know, you could be a spy from the other team."

"Oh, you're right," Beatrice exclaimed. "I'm not, but that would have been a great idea."

"Well it's not anymore, now that you've just announced it," Nicole pointed.

"Unless…that's what I want you to think," Beatrice said deviously.

Nicole just shook her head and sighed. It wasn't long before the other girls got up as well.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicole-**I'm not wasting any time. I'm starting my strategy immediately; I'll do whatever it takes to get myself to the end.

**Sooz-**Well, now I should be set for the end. Nicole isn't the greatest person around, but I don't need to like her to vote with her.

* * *

(Boys' Trailer)

The boys, as well, were just starting to get up. Lionel sat on his bottom bunk, while Eliot was lying down awake on the top. Dirk and Matthew were just getting dressed. Parry remained asleep alone. Edward woke up next. He stretched up and got out of bed.

"I wouldn't take one more step if I were you," Eliot exclaimed.

Edward paused in confusion and looked down at the rug in front of him.

"Lionel hid a waterballoon under the rug," Eliot said. "He set it up this morning and specifically put in on your side of the room."

"Hey, way to ruin it!" Lionel snapped.

"Well you shouldn't have done it when I was still awake then," Eliot replied.

"Do you ever sleep?" Lionel asked skeptically.

"Of course," Eliot answered. "But in intervals, being asleep for too long is far too much of a risk for me."

"Well, I'd say that Lionel is quickly making his way down elimination lane," Edward smirked.

"Hey, I'm not hurting anyone on _my_ team," Lionel boasted. "So there's nothing you can do about it."

"Morning everyone," Ethan said as he got down from the top bunk.

He walked over the rug and immediately water splattered all over him. He paused for a second as water dripped off of him.

"Awesome," he muttered with a grin. "It's like rainfall on the inside."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dirk-**I don't like all this hatred going on. It's all so unpleasant and icky. I'm going to do my bestest to keep my team's spirits up.

* * *

(Dining Tent)

The contestants had divided into teams for breakfast. Sophie sat at the head of her table and glared down at her teammates.

"Alright, everyone, I want to make something clear," Sophie declared. "Losing is not acceptable. If we lose a challenge I will find out who is responsible and I will get you eliminated in one way or another."

"You know, if you keep talking like that, you're the only one who's going home," Annie challenged.

"Listen, you do not want to get on my bad side," Sophie growled. "I will make you regret it if you make me mad."

"There you go again," Annie scoffed. "The more you threaten me, the more I want to see you get the boot."

"Ladies, please, can't we just get along?" Dirk exclaimed.

Sophie and Annie remained silent, but stared at each other murderously. Meanwhile, at the other table, Nicole was also trying to take charge. No one was paying her much attention though.

"Uh…people, hello, I'm talking here," Nicole exclaimed. "Greta, stop stuffing your face for a few minutes…Sooz, put away that phone…Ethan, there's nothing up in the ceiling so stop looking up there…Parry, likewise, the floor has nothing of interest on it…Urg!"

"Well, I'm still listening," Matthew offered.

"At least I know there's one other sensible person on this team," Nicole sighed, she then dropped her voice. "Now look, I think we need to talk a little strategy."

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that this team will be taking quite a few losses," Nicole pointed out. "So, I think we need to stick together to make sure we don't get voted off."

"Okay…that makes sense," Matthew replied.

"Good, so we'll agree on who to vote for when we lose," Nicole said.

"Hello castmates!" Chris exclaimed. "Are you ready for another challenge?"

"Sure, whatever," Parry sighed.

"Then I'll see you all outside," Chris said.

The two teams finished their breakfast and followed after Chris. While they walked, Dirk grouped up with Annie.

"Hey Annie, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving Sophie another chance," Dirk suggested.

"What?" Annie scoffed. "She's crazy."

"Well, I'm just saying that maybe she wouldn't be so bad if she had some friends," Dirk explained.

"I don't know," Annie said. "I'd rather just see her gone soon."

Meanwhile, Nicole was walking with Greta.

"So, Greta, I thought we might talk," Nicole said.

"Oh sure," Greta exclaimed. "Wasn't breakfast just wonderful! I especially liked the—"

"I meant talk strategy," Nicole interrupted. "Since, let's face it, you're probably going to be one of the first to go. It happened last time, and there's no reason why it won't happen again."

"Oh no," Greta exclaimed. "What should I do?"

"You need an alliance," Nicole said. "And I might be able to help you. Just vote for whom I tell you, and I'll keep you safe."

"Aw, thanks Nicki, you're a good friend," Greta exclaimed.

"It's Nicole," Nicole corrected.

A third conversation was going on as Montana slid over to Ethan.

"Hey, Ethan, I know we're on opposite teams and all, but I was wondering if you could do a favor for me," Montana asked.

"Of course, the more I give to others, the more nature will reward my soul," Ethan answered.

"Right, well, I was just thinking that since you're a nice guy you could be a bit of a pal to Parry," Montana said. "I'm not on his team, so I can't keep his spirits up, but he really could use a friend, right."

"Not a problem," Ethan answered.

Ethan then went to find Parry and grabbed his hand.

"Hello, new buddy," Ethan exclaimed.

Parry just sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Montana-**Parry needs to see that there are plenty of good, decent people in the world, right. I think once he starts making friends again, he'll bounce right back up.

**Parry-**Well, it could be worse. At least I'm not on the same team as Dirk or Annie.

* * *

"Well, castmates, to your third challenge," Chris announced, "but only your first as teams. You will find a pair of small trailers in front of you. They are full of supplies that will be needed for the challenge, but they need to be taken to the top of that hill."

"Ugh, more physical labour," Nicole moaned. "Why can't their ever be a nice mental challenge that doesn't involve straining every muscle in your body?"

"The first team to get their trailer to the top will gain an advantage in the real challenge," Chris declared. "So get to it."

"Come on, team, let's go!" Nicole exclaimed as she came up to the trailer. "Push!"

The six other Comedy Cameo members followed after her and started to push the trailer up the hill.

"Okay, we're going to be doing things under my command," Sophie declared.

"I don't think so," Annie scoffed.

Dirk gently nudged her in the back.

"Fine," she sighed. "What do you want, Sophie?"

"We're all going to push in unison on my count," Sophie declared. "The other team has no organization, we should be able to pull ahead."

"Well, that sounds like a good idea, right," Montana exclaimed.

"Yeah…I guess," Annie pouted.

"1…2…3…Push!" Sophie ordered.

The team all pushed at the same time. They quickly made progress up the hill.

"The others are gaining on us," Lionel noted.

"That's okay," Nicole said. "Just keep on pushing, we should keep the lead."

While the team pushed, Nicole slid over to Parry.

"Hey, Parry, I think you could use my help," Nicole whispered to him.

"Please don't talk to me," Parry replied.

"Just hear me out," Nicole insisted. "You're looking to be an early elimination with you attitude, but I can keep you safe if you just form an alliance with me."

"I don't care," Parry replied grimly.

Nicole scowled in frustration.

"Whoa…look at that bird," Ethan exclaimed. "It's, like, the same colour as the sky."

As Ethan stared outwards, the trailer began to slide back down.

"Keep pushing!" Nicole shouted.

However, the Action Actors had already pulled ahead.

"So long," Edward laughed as he team took the lead.

"Don't you act so smug," Annie chastised. "You're probably putting in the least amount of pushing here."

"Whatever you say, Annie," Edward just breathed. "Whatever you say."

As the Comedy Cameos tried to catch up, Sooz's phone started to ring.

"Just ignore that," Nicole ordered.

"But it could be important," Sooz protested.

"More important than winning this challenge?" Nicole asked.

"It could be," Sooz said as she let go of the trailer to check her phone.

Again, the team slid further down the hill.

"Hello," Sooz said as she answered her phone. "No…I'm sorry, you have the wrong number."

Nicole glared at her.

"And it looks like we have our winners!" Chris announced. "The Action Actors have reached the top."

The team cheered, except for Sophie who just nodded in approval.

"Comedy Cameos," Chris said, "you still have to get your supplies up here, but there's no prize for you."

Nicole groaned again as she continued to push. Eventually the team arrived at the top. All of them collapsed in exhaustion.

"Well, looks like we might want to take a few minutes of a break," Chris said.

All of the contestants were eager to relax slightly after the first part of the challenge. While some of them started to chat, Nicole grabbed Ethan and pulled him aside.

"Ethan, I think we should talk," she said. "You kinda blew it with the challenge, and I'm sure the team's going to target you if we lose. But if you team up with me I can make sure we vote out someone else."

Ethan continued to stare off without responding.

"Ethan, Ethan, hello!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, I was just think about how those bees over there seem to be flying in a figure eight," Ethan said.

"Yeah, yeah, so do we have an alliance?" Nicole asked.

"Sure," Ethan shrugged.

Meanwhile, Montana had moved over next to Parry.

"Hey, I know we're on different teams and all, but I think we can still talk to each other, right," Montana said.

"Whatever," Parry sulked.

"I see you seem to be getting close with Ethan," Montana said.

"I suppose you put him up to acting friendly with me," Parry replied.

"Well…yeah, but he really is a nice guy," Montana said. "I think if you give people a chance you'll find that there are plenty of nice people out there, right."

"I doubt it," Parry sighed.

"Look, I don't want you to spend the next couple of months like this," Montana said. "You don't have to get your hopes up, but could you at least try? I really do think you have a chance a happiness, if not the prize."

Parry was silent for a few minutes.

He eventually replied, "Alright…I'll give it a shot…for now."

"That's the spirit!" Montana exclaimed as she gave him a friendly hug. "Well, I should get back before Sophie gets angry…or angrier than usual."

"Okay, castmates, it's time to begin the real challenge," Chris said. "As you can see, Bobby has set up all the equipment."

The teams looked over to what had formerly been an empty space. It was now a pair of stages surrounded by high-tech machinery and tables. Bobby stood in front of it smugly.

"Intern, would you like to explain how this will work?" Chris said.

"Very well," Bobby replied. "I have set up these stages with all the effects they need for two scenes of two different films. They may not like it now, but once I activate everything, the stage will transform into a new venue. There are also cameras which will be filming your performances."

"That's right," Chris continued. "The two teams will each be performing a scene which will be judged by Chef. Since the Action Actors won the first part, they will get to pick their movie. Your choices are a zombie romance or a high school drama."

The team huddled up together.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Dirk asked.

"Oh we've just got to do the high school one," Beatrice begged. "I feel like I have all the right feeling to be the star of the show. I'm a student, I'm dramatic, I'm a star!"

"Makes sense to me," Annie said.

"Whatever, it makes no difference," Sophie said.

"Chris, we'll take the high school drama," Eliot said.

"And that means that the Comedy Cameos will be getting the zombie romance," Chris said. "Both teams will pick their star or stars who will have to memorize their lines and perform the scene. The rest of you will be giving jobs like makeup, lighting, and camera control."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Beatrice-**This is my time to shine. I've always known that I was destined to be a star, and now I can prove it to everyone.

**Parry-**Well, I guess I have to live up to my word and actually try to win again. But we've already lost the first half, it's not like we're going to be any luckier this time.

**Nicole-**I suppose we have a shot at winning, but even if we lose I've already ensured my safety. I've got the majority on my side and I just need a few more before I'll have everyone in an alliance with me.

* * *

(Later)

The Action Actors had gone to the side to look over the script.

"Well, looks like there's only one character in this scene," Eliot noted. "A plucky young high school student who is studying for her final exams."

"That is so me," Beatrice exclaimed. "I always study for my exams."

"I think most average high school students do," Edward pointed out.

"Hey, do you have problem with her playing the role?" Annie snapped.

"No," Edward sighed, "I was just—"

"Good, then we have our star," Annie declared.

"Hooray!" Beatrice cheered.

Meanwhile, the Comedy Cameos were also looking over their script.

"It looks like we've got two characters," Nicole noted. "The naïve girl who is hopelessly in love, and the zombie, the object of her affections."

"Well, I think we've got our zombie right here," Lionel said as he gestured to Parry. "We won't even have to give him any makeup; he already looks horrifying."

"No, Parry doesn't have the enthusiasm to take on a role like this," Nicole protested.

"Then how about Ethan?" Lionel continued to laugh. "He's already missing a brain."

"No!" Nicole scowled. "I need someone who can remember the lines, Ethan can't even remember breakfast."

"That's not true," Ethan protested. "It was…uh…never mind."

"It's clear that there's only one suitable actor," Nicole declared, "Matthew."

"Hey, what about me?" Lionel said.

"I'm afraid that just won't be possible," Nicole said. "Seeing as how I'll be playing the star, and I just couldn't say anything romantic to you without laughing."

Lionel pouted at her.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Matthew-**Is it just me or is Nicole getting a little mean? I guess she's still bitter about me ignoring her advice earlier, but she doesn't have to be so negative.

**Nicole-**I suppose I got a little carried away, but I need to take charge and that's not easy with a team like this.

* * *

"Oh, I will never understand Calculus in time for the big test," Beatrice recited dramatically. "Whatever shall I do?"

With that she feigned passing out and collapsed on the ground.

"Very effective," Dirk exclaimed as he clapped.

"Isn't it a little much?" Edward asked. "I mean, it's the first line."

Annie glared at him.

"Okay, just saying," Edward said defensively as he raised his hands.

"Let's keep it moving," Sophie said through a directors' megaphone.

"Right, right," Beatrice said as she got up. "My only hope is to cheat, I'll have to steal the answers from Mrs. MacDougall."

Beatrice then paused and broke character, "No, no, I don't like this. My character would never cheat; she's a good honest girl. Can we change the script?"

"No!" Sophie snapped. "Now just keep reciting what you read."

"Fine," Beatrice sighed. "Tonight when Mrs. M goes home I'll sneak into her office and grab the answer key. It's the only way, as cruel fate would have it."

Once again Beatrice stopped to say something else, "And another thing, my character is highly intelligent. She wouldn't need to resort to cheating; she'd have no trouble with Calculus."

Sophie threw her megaphone at Beatrice in frustration.

"Ow!" Beatrice cried as it smacked into her head.

The Comedy Cameos were having slightly better luck.

"Oh Fred," Nicole exclaimed passionately. "How I love you, and yet, I we're from two separate world. Do you really this will work?"

"Urgh," Matthew recited.

"You're right," Nicole continued. "We don't need to listen to what society thinks. Our love is stronger than that."

"Brains," Matthew continued.

"I could do that," Lionel scoffed.

"Really? You seemed ready to hand it over to me and Ethan," Parry pointed out.

"That was a joke," Lionel said. "It's funny because you guys are losers. But I'm a winner."

"Okay, I think we got this down," Nicole said as she finished the scene. "What about you, Matthew?"

"My lines aren't the most challenging," he pointed out.

"And it doesn't look like the other team is doing too swell," Greta pointed out.

Everyone looked over to see that the Action Actors were currently in a heated argument.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Beatrice-**I can't believe that Sophie got so mad. My character needs to reflect all of my positive qualities. What kind of message would I be sending to kids if my character succeeded by cheating?

**Sophie-**Beatrice needs to learn to shut up. I will not let her ruin the first challenge for us, though.

* * *

(Later)

Beatrice sat on a stool while Dirk work frivolously on her makeup.

"Let's see a little blush will really bring out your smile," he exclaimed. "And this lipstick is just the absolute perfect shade for you."

"We still need to finish running through the lines," Edward pointed out. "Beatrice can you recite them while Dirk does your makeup."

"Sure thing, I've got a photographic memory," Beatrice said. "Let's see…I'll have to steal the answer key from Mrs. MacDougall. I'll sneak into her office after she leaves. And…I'll steal the answers…and um…use them to cheat…on the test."

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Sophie exclaimed as she read the real script. "You're supposed to say, 'I'll have to be careful to make sure no one notices me.'"

"Right, I knew that," Beatrice said. "I'll have to be careful to make sure no one notices me…uh, because that…uh…Line?"

Edward sighed and shook his head.

Over at the Comedy Cameos' side, Greta was getting ready to do Nicole's makeup.

"Now we'll just take a dab of this lip gloss," she said. "It's cherry flavour…Mmm, cherry"

Greta then started to nibble of the stick of lip gloss.

"Oh for crying out loud," Nicole snapped. "I'll do my own makeup."

"Well, I still need a lot to make me look like a zombie," Matthew said.

"Maybe you should leave that to me," Parry said. "I have a little knowledge of the macabre."

"Good work, little buddy, channel your negative energy into something positive," Ethan exclaimed.

"Yeah, right," Parry replied absently.

He then grabbed several brushes and went to work on Matthew's face.

"Now, let's get the other stations set up," Nicole said. "Lionel, you can manage the camera and…where's Sooz?"

"She said she had to make a call," Lionel said.

"But that was half an hour ago," Nicole pointed out.

"Yeah, so we can probably expect her back in another fifty minutes," Lionel replied.

"Fine, we'll just have to put Ethan on lighting," Nicole sighed. "Don't screw this up."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Ethan-**Nicole is just building up negativity inside of her. She should try enjoying more simple things. Like how this makeup stain looks like Japan. Maybe it's a sign.

**Edward-**We're not even through the first challenge and I already feel like the only sane one of my team. They better not vote me out, or they are going to lose their last strand of reason.

* * *

Beatrice was standing on the stage now, still working on her lines.

"..And that is how I shall achieve a perfect score on my Calculus exam and get into Harvard," Beatrice finished.

"Finally," Edward sighed.

"Now, we need to make some changes," Beatrice said. "I noticed some grammar errors which my character would never make, and I've come to think that it would be more fitting if my teacher was a man."

"We don't have time," Sophie growled. "Now quickly, run through the scene again."

"Okay," Beatrice exclaimed. "Oh, I'll never be able to understand this Calculus in time more for my exam…um, line?"

"That's it!" Sophie barked. "Annie, you're our new star."

"Me?" Annie exclaimed. "But I didn't practice the script."

"Here," Sophie roared as she shoved the script into Annie's hands. "Read it and you'll do twice as well as Little Miss No Talent."

"Now wait just a minute," Beatrice exclaimed angrily. "You can't do this to me!"

"She's right," Dirk added. "I don't have time to do makeup all over again. It's a delicate art."

Sophie grabbed a brush and covered Annie's face in makeup.

"There, done," she declared.

"Just wait until my agent hears about this," Beatrice pouted. "You are going to regret this!"

Eliot pulled her aside to comfort her.

"It's just as well," he said. "Celebrities are almost always the first target of alien body snatchers."

"Well, that's something," Beatrice said with a smile.

The Comedy Cameos were able to run through their scene much more fluidly. Parry's makeup job made Matthew actually look like his flesh was peeling off. Nicole looked slightly repulsed, but managed to keep up her character's face.

"Fred, I love you," she concluded. "Will you marry me?"

"Braaaaiiiins!" Matthew finished.

"And we are done," Nicole exclaimed. "Nice work everyone, I think we got this in the bag."

Everyone sighed in relief as Nicole finally stopped nagging.

"Castmates, it's time to film your scenes," Chris said. "Once you're finished we'll send the tapes to Chef who will pick a winner and loser. If you're the latter then you'll be sending someone home…Oh, and one more thing. Since actors are expected to be skilled at improvising, I've had Bobby install a few surprises into your scenes. How you react my influence whether you win or lose."

Annie got up on her scene, while Nicole and Matthew went up on their stage.

"Action!" Chris exclaimed.

Suddenly the machinery hummed into life. Annie's stage became a three-walled room with a desk in the middle. A cityscape appeared behind Nicole and Matthew, while some city objects, like a bench and trashcan, appeared around them.

"Oh I'll never understand this Algebra…no wait, Calculus before the exam," Annie said nervously.

Meanwhile Nicole began her passionate speech, "Oh Fred, how I love you, but we're from two separate worlds."

The two scenes continued normally until about halfway through.

"I'll have to be careful," Annie recited, "to make sure no one—Ah!"

Suddenly the room filled up with vicious flames. The walls, the floor, everything was on fire.

"What's going on?" Edward exclaimed.

"I said there'd be surprises," Chris said smugly.

"But that's not real fire, right?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Bobby," Chris said.

Meanwhile, Nicole and Matthew were having troubles of their own. Out of the ground all around them, zombies were bursting up and reaching for them.

"Brains, brains," they hissed.

"Tell your brethren to back off, Fred!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Uh…Brains?" Matthew tried.

The zombies kept coming.

"Somebody help me!" Annie cried as she found herself trapped in the corner.

"Don't worry," Beatrice exclaimed as she grabbed a fire extinguisher. "This'll save you."

With that she tossed the extinguisher right into the fire.

"Hey, it's not doing anything," she noted.

"Do you have any idea how fire extinguishers work," Edward groaned.

"Hang on, Annie!" Montana exclaimed from up top.

Montana had previously been in charge of the lighting from the ceiling. She grabbed a wire and broke it off. She then used it to swing down to Annie.

"Grab my hand!" she exclaimed.

Annie obeyed and Montana was able to swing her out of the fire.

"Hooray!" everyone cheered.

"And how are the Comedy Cameos dealing with their surprise?" Chris mused.

Nicole and Matthew were panicking from left to right as the zombies surrounded them.

"Somebody do something!" Nicole screamed.

"Lionel to the rescue!" Lionel exclaimed as he leapt onto the stage.

He wielded his camera like a weapon and used it to knock the zombie from side to side.

"Come on, let's go!" Lionel exclaimed.

"My hero!" Nicole gushed as she leapt into Lionel's arms. "Sorry, Fred, let's just be friends."

The three managed to charge through the horde of zombies and escape off the stage.

"Well now, we just turned two dramas into actions," Chris exclaimed. "I'm certain Chef will approve. Let's send the tapes to him now."

"Uh, Lionel, you can put me down now," Nicole said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Nicole-**Okay, I may have said some things I didn't mean in the heat of the moment, but I can make this work to my advantage.

**Annie-**I can't believe that I could have been burned to death thanks to Chris and Bobby. And Edward, everything's his fault somehow too.

**Lionel-**Yep, I definitely just saved us from elimination.

* * *

"Alright, Chef, what's your verdict?" Chris said.

The contestants were all sitting on the ground eagerly, while Chris and Chef stood on the stage, now designed to look like an awards show.

"Well, first let me say that Pinkie over there needs to learn how to act," Chef declared.

"Hey, I had five minutes to read that script," Annie protested.

"Don't worry about it, Annie," Beatrice consoled. "Some people have 'it' and some people don't."

"So, I take it that you liked the Comedy Cameos better," Chris said.

"Well, at first," Chef declared, "but about halfway through the screen just went black. You can't end a movie at the best part, I don't know what film school you went to, but that's now how we do things in Hollywood!"

Lionel looked down at the camera which was now cracked and covered in gunge.

"Oh yeah, I probably should have figured something like that would happen," he noted.

Nicole slapped her face in frustration.

"Well, so much for that," Parry sighed.

"Then in that case, the Action Actors are the winners," Chris exclaimed.

"Way to go everyone, you rock!" Dirk cheered.

"I always knew we'd win," Sophie declared.

"And Comedy Cameos, I'll be seeing you tonight for the first elimination of the season," Chris declared.

"What'd I miss?" Sooz exclaimed as she returned with her phone.

"You're team lost," Chris declared.

"Meh, can't blame me for it at least," she remarked.

The teams dispersed as they headed back to their trailers. Nicole, however, stuck with Lionel.

"So, looks like you screw up," she said, "but in the process you also made me realize how much I want you."

She pulled herself closer to Lionel's body.

"Is that so?" Lionel said with a smug grin.

"And it would just kill me to see you eliminated so soon," Nicole continued. "But I know how we can avoid it: Vote for Parry tonight."

"You got it," Lionel said.

"Great, gotta go," Nicole said overeagerly as she broke away from him.

She then grouped up with Ethan.

"Hey, Ethan, alliance member," she greeted. "I've decided that it's in our best interests to vote off Parry."

"But he's my little buddy," Ethan pointed out.

"Maybe, but he's not helping the team," Nicole said. "He came in useful once, and I get the feeling that's all we're getting out of him. So we might as well send him home before he ruins any other chances."

"Um…I guess," Ethan replied.

"Thanks, bye," Nicole exclaimed.

She then grabbed Sooz and pulled her aside.

"I don't know where you were all of today, but it's time for an alliance discussion," Nicole declared.

"Okay, who screwed up the biggest?" Sooz asked.

"I'd have to say Parry," Nicole declared.

"Alright, if you say so," Sooz replied before returning to her phone.

Nicole then rushed after Greta and tapped on her back.

"Hey, did you notice how Parry tried to outshine you today?" Nicole asked. "I think he's trying to get people to turn against you. I for one thought you did a fine job at makeup. So, let's vote out Parry tonight."

"Oh, um, okay," Greta replied.

Lastly, Nicole caught up with Matthew right before he returned to his trailer.

"Hey, alliance time," Nicole declared. "I think it'll be best for the team if we lose Parry soon."

Matthew just nodded thoughtfully.

"Glad to have you on board," Nicole exclaimed.

* * *

(Elimination Ceremony)

The seven members of the Comedy Cameos sat in the audience of a large stage. In a large puff of smoke, Chris appeared on the stage.

"Hello, and welcome to the first elimination of the season," Chris announced. "I have here six Gilded Chris Awards, and there are seven of you. The one that does not receive an award will be forced to take the Lame-O-Sine out of here and never come back."

"Right, because that's never happened before," Nicole exclaimed sarcastically.

"Anyways, let's get this over with," Chris declared. "To start off we've got an award for…Matthew!"

Matthew smiled as he grabbed the golden prize.

"And here's one for Sooz…and Greta," Chris continued.

Both girls happily received their trophies.

"Next up, it's Lionel," Chris announced, "And…Ethan!"

This just left Nicole and Parry. Parry looked sombre as always, Nicole smiled condescendingly at him.

"Sorry, Parry, but this is where you get off," Nicole declared.

"And the final trophy of the night," Chris finished, "goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Parry."

"What?" Parry exclaimed in surprise.

"What?" Nicole cried out in rage. "You voted _me_ out? But I had an alliance."

"Yeah, with all of us," Matthew pointed out.

"But how..." Nicole gasped.

"You made it pretty obvious," Matthew replied.

"Sorry, we just can't trust you," Sooz said.

"You can keep your fake number," Lionel added.

"No hard feelings though," Greta finished.

Nicole sighed as Chef guided her to a shoddy limousine at the end of a red carpet.

"Nicole is the first to walk the Carpet of Shame and take a ride in the Lame-O-Sine," Chris declared.

"And every one of you will follow after me now that I'm gone," Nicole added before getting into the Lame-O-Sine and driving off.

"Comedy Cameos, you may return to your trailers," Chris said. "And let's hope you have better luck next time."

* * *

(Girls' Trailer)

"Okay, now I know I'm not usually the time to make rules, right," Montana said, "but I thought of a few rules that might make things a little more bearable, right."

"These rules had better pass my approval," Sophie declared.

"Well, for starters," Montana said, "I'd like to suggest that Sophie says on that side of the room and the rest of us stay on the other side."

"I can work with that," Annie declared.

"Fine," Sophie agreed.

"Second, don't mention Edward," Montana continued.

"Edward, I hate him so much!" Annie exclaimed.

"That's why," Montana sighed.

"And third, no bitter feelings between us and the other team," Montana finished. "Speaking of which, who do you think they voted out?"

"Probably Lionel," Annie said. "He screwed up pretty bad."

"Eliminating him would be a bad move," Sophie said. "He's a physical threat, one of the only they have. Not that their team is particularly intelligent."

"Ah, rule three!" Montana exclaimed.

"It's true," Sophie said with a shrug. "And it's not like they're here."

"We're back!" Greta exclaimed as she entered the trailer.

Sooz followed behind her holding her Gilded Chris Award triumphantly.

"Hey, Greta, where's yours?" Beatrice asked.

"She ate it," Sooz answered.

"Well, they were chocolate last time," Greta pointed out.

"And I take it, they were just ordinary metal this time," Annie asked.

"Nope, they were white chocolate…yuck!" Greta replied.

"Wait a minute," Beatrice exclaimed. "Does that mean that Nicole was eliminated?"

"That's right," Greta answered.

"Well, that's too bad for her," Montana said. "She really wanted to win."

"Wanted it a little too bad if you ask me," Annie said. "I think it's for the best she left before she went too far."

* * *

(Boys' Trailer)

"I'm so happy for us!" Dirk exclaimed. "You guys all did awesome today."

"Actually I don't think me or Eliot did anything particularly useful," Edward pointed out. "And the only thing you did was the makeup, which was also useless because it was on the wrong girl."

"There's no need to put a negative light on everything," Dirk said.

"But it is a good idea to look at things realistically," Edward said. "And the truth is, if we lost, all three of us could be candidates for elimination."

"So what are you suggesting?" Eliot asked.

"Well, the obvious solution would be to make sure we don't lose," Edward said.

"And yet isn't that the opposite of realistic?" Eliot pointed out.

"All I'm saying is that we need to do what it takes to our team afloat," Edward said.

"Knock, knock," Lionel said as he entered. "Guess who you have to put up with for another night?"

"Wonderful," Edward sighed.

Lionel was followed by Parry, Matthew, and Ethan. Parry seemed to be showing just the hint of happiness.

"You seemed surprised that you got the last trophy," Matthew said.

"Well, I figured that no one would want me around after we lost," Parry said. "I'm surprised that you kept me…but in a good way."

"Well, keep up the good work and it'll happen again, little buddy," Ethan added.

"Good idea, for starters you could lose Lionel," Edward suggested.

"Okay guys, let's…um, get some sleep for the rest of the challenges," Dirk suggested.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Matthew-**I noticed Nicole talking to some other members of the team in private and that got me thinking. I spoke to some of them, and it turns out that she's got alliance with almost everyone on the team. I just don't think I can trust her.

**Nicole-**Parry should have accepted my offer. But with him gone, I'll have complete control of my team.

**Lionel-**Matthew told me that Nicole is making secret alliance deals with everyone. I bet she was just pretending to like me to get my vote. Well, there are plenty of other girls who won't betray me so she doesn't know what she's giving up.

**Ethan-**I made a promise to Montana to be a friend to Parry, and a friend wouldn't vote him out. I think I'll vote for Nicole, she doesn't seem too nice.

**Sooz-**So, Nicole thinks that she can use me, does she? It's a good thing that Matthew told me about her little scheme. I'm not letting her get the better of me this time!

**Greta-**Nicole seems nice, but then again if she was nice why would she lie to me? I still hope she doesn't mind if I vote for her, though.

**Parry-**Well, looks like I'm gone. Ethan says that he's voting for Nicole, so I guess I will too, but it's not gonna help.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And now we're down to thirteen," Chris exclaimed from the stage. "With Nicole gone, what lies in store for the Comedy Cameos? Can they function without Nicole as a leader? Will someone else take charge? Next time we have our first reward challenge so don't miss that on Total…Drama…ReAction!"

**Voted Off List: **Nicole

_Author's Note: And Nicole is the first person to leave behind the studio. She had a large story last time, but this time I just didn't have anything planned for her. I don't think she'll be too missed._


	4. Sand Wars

"Good day to you," Chris greeted. "Last time on Total Drama ReAction we had the first challenge as teams. Despite Sophie's terrifying manner, she still proved to be a good leader. Montana, wanting to make sure that Parry had a friend, asked Ethan to look after him. For the challenge both teams had to perform a scene from a movie. After a terrible rehearsal with Beatrice, Sophie made the executive decision to make Annie the star. This probably would have cost them the challenge, if Lionel hadn't accidentally destroyed his team's camera. So the Comedy Cameos went to the elimination ceremony where Nicole was eliminated for having too many private alliances. The castmates don't have to worry about elimination today, but that doesn't mean that they have it any easier. So let's get started with another day of Total…Drama…ReAction!"

(**Theme Song Plays**...)

* * *

(Dining Tent)

"Ah, I am so glad that we can enjoy breakfast without Nicole nagging on us," Lionel exclaimed as he sat down at the Comedy Cameos' table.

"I guess," Matthew said with a shrug, "but we should definitely try to not lose again."

"That's not…" Parry began before stopping himself, "I mean…we can try."

"Here's your breakfast," Chef said grumpily as he smacked down a pile of what looked like ash on each of the contestants' plates.

"Well, there goes my morning," Lionel sighed as he poked at the meal.

"Oh, I know how to make it better," Greta exclaimed. "It's a little secret that Momma DJ taught me. All we need is a few simple ingredients. Oh, Chef!"

"What?" Chef barked.

"I was just wondering if you had a little cinnamon in your kitchen," Greta asked sweetly.

"No!" Chef replied.

"Okay, I can make do without cinnamon," Greta said. "I just need some sugar then."

"I don't got that either," Chef declared.

"Uh…how about salt?" Greta asked.

"What does this look like? One of your fancy buffets?" Chef scoffed.

"Well, what do you have?" Greta asked.

"Here!" Chef exclaimed as he tossed a packet of ketchup at her.

"Okay, this might not be exactly the same, but I can work with this," Greta said as she returned to her table.

She held the packet over the meal and tried to tear it open. This proved to be difficult, though, as she fumbled with the ingredient without getting it to open.

"Come on, I just need a pinch," she mumbled to herself.

The packet eventually split open, but ketchup came squirting out the wrong direction.

"Ugh, my top!" Sooz exclaimed as a red stain formed on her shirt.

"Oopsies," Greta exclaimed sheepishly.

Meanwhile, at the Action Actors' table, Sophie was trying to take charge.

"I don't want anybody on my team thinking that because we won the last challenge that we're set for the next one," Sophie declared. "I still expect the highest amount of—Are you listening to me?"

Annie, Dirk, and Montana were all sitting at the other end of the table and chatting amongst themselves.

"Sorry, sorry, Dirk was just telling us a really funny story," Montana explained.

"It's still early in the morning, Sophie," Dirk added. "You just enjoy yourself and not get too stressed."

"Yeah, keep your big nose out of this," Annie sneered. "You're just a big—"

"Annie," Dirk prodded while gesturing for her to be quiet.

"You can't just choose to ignore me," Sophie barked. "I am the leader of this team and if you—"

"Yeah, that's right, just keep yelling," Edward said with a smirk. "That'll make them like you more."

"And what do you want?" Sophie snapped at Edward.

"I'm trying to help you," Edward said. "I think the two of us are going to have to look out for each other. And if you don't want to have the entire team against you, you'll have to work on not making yourself the bad guy."

"A team needs order," Sophie argued. "The reason why anyone loses is because of a weak link, and I won't allow any weak links on my team."

"Well, despite what you may think, sooner or later we'll be headed to the elimination ceremony and you'll be the one to go if you don't make more allies," Edward said. "Since you've already pretty much screwed up your chances with Annie and her friends, maybe you should try Beatrice."

"Why would I want to align with her?" Sophie spat. "She is the weakest player on this team and I will do everything in my power to see that she is eliminated first."

"Um, I can hear you, you know," Beatrice said.

"Good, I want you to know what a hindrance you are to the team," Sophie said. "If you don't want to be going home, I suggest you make sure we never lose immunity."

"Just ignore her," Eliot said to Beatrice. "I think it's clear who we'll be leaving first."

"And now you've just made yourself an enemy of everyone on the team," Edward pointed out. "Bravo."

**Confessional:**

**Edward-**It's really a shame the position I'm in this time. My only shot to stay in is to work with Sophie, but she is not making things easy.

**Sophie-**My team may act like they don't want me, but they should know that as long as I'm on this team they'll never lose a challenge. So they would be making a very big mistake by voting me out.

"Hello, castmates, enjoying your breakfast?" Chris exclaimed as he stepped into the tent. "Well, finish up because we've got a challenge to do. And get into your swimming suits, because today's theme is the beach."

"Ooh, I love the beach!" Beatrice exclaimed. "It's just the perfect place."

"I agree," Annie added. "This is going to be a fun challenge."

"Yeah, right," Parry sighed from the other table.

"Why so glum, little buddy?" Ethan asked. "The beach is home to beautiful shells, the sound of waves, the fish that—"

"Yeah, that's great," Parry sighed, "But I'm not a fan of getting wet, sunburnt, and sand in my shoes. Let's just get the challenge over with."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Annie-**(Now wearing a bright pink bikini) I am so excited for this challenge. I love the beach, so I'm sure Chris will have something enjoyable planned for us.

**Lionel-**The beach is the perfect place to show off my immaculate body…oh wait, I can do that anywear.

**Sophie-**(Now in a periwinkle one piece swimsuit) This is a challenge just like any other one. I don't see why the other girls are getting so giddy.

* * *

(The Beach)

The campers arrived at the beach in their swimsuits. While most of them were simple, a few of them attracted attention.

Montana, who was wearing a flower pattern suit, examined Eliot curiously and asked, "What…exactly are you wearing?"

Eliot was wearing ordinary trunks, but his entire body was covered with slimy, green seaweed.

"It's just a safety precaution," Eliot said. "There could be all sorts of nasty creatures lurking in the water. But most of them don't enjoy the taste of seaweed."

"Hey, safety always comes first, right?" Beatrice added.

Safety would be the first word used to describe what Beatrice looked like. She had thick goggles, a snorkel, water wings, and flippers. It was hard to notice her bubbly swimsuit with everything surrounding.

"Um…I'm all for safety, but isn't that a bit much?" Annie asked.

"'A bit much'?" Sophie scoffed. "That's ridiculous, you'll never be able to get around with all that crap on you."

"Hey, any one of you could drown if you're not careful," Beatrice protested. "I'm just making sure that I'm perfectly safe."

Edward was in a silver wetsuit and shot a glance at Lionel.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you in that new outfit," he exclaimed sarcastically. "Oh wait, it's the same thing you always wear."

"Well at least I'm not so ashamed of my body that I can't even reveal it," Lionel scoffed as he gestured at Edward's wetsuit.

"I'm not even going to lower myself your childish level," Edward sniffed.

"Oh sure, go ahead and start an argument, but when you realize you can't win, suddenly it's too childish for you," Lionel retorted.

Parry also was wearing his everyday outfit, but unlike Lionel, his wasn't suited for the ocean.

"Hey, little buddy, where's your swimsuit?" Ethan asked.

"Like I said, I don't exactly care for the beach," Parry said. "So, I never bought a swimsuit."

"Well, would you like to borrow mine?" Ethan offered.

"But aren't you wearing them?" Parry pointed out.

Ethan looked down curiously.

"Oh, you're right," he replied.

"Alrighty, campers, are you ready for the first half of the challenge?" Chris exclaimed. "It's a typical beach activity….surfing!"

He tossed a surfboard at Matthew who struggled to catch it.

"But of course, this is Total Drama, and we can't do anything boring," Chris continued. "So I had our beloved intern fix up a little something…Intern!"

Nothing happened. The campers glanced around waiting for anything.

"Ugh, where is he?" Chris grumbled as he walked further along the beach.

He found Bobby relaxing in a beach chair under a parasol. He had a drink in hand and sunglasses over his eyes.

"Oh Chef, I need more lemonade," he ordered as he held up his glass.

"Intern, you've got a job to do," Chris pointed out.

"Fine, fine," Bobby sighed as he reluctantly got out of the chair.

Bobby approached the group and began to explain the challenge, "In most movies, the water is never as calm as this. There's always a storm, or a shark, or sea monsters or something. So, I've got some machines in place underwater. They'll be making things difficult for you to stay afloat. If you manage to make it to that buoy and all the way back here, your team will win a reward for the next challenge. I can honestly say that I don't think any of you will make it, though."

"Um, question?" Beatrice asked as she waved her hand back and forth.

"I'll field this one," Chris said.

"What do you do if you can't surf?" she asked.

"You'd better learn fast," Chris answered. "But judging by your outfit, I'd be surprised if you can even swim."

The other contestants each grabbed their own surfboards and made their way out into the water.

"Are you ready?" Chris exclaimed. "Go!"

The two teams leapt onto their surfboards as they braved the waters. Some like Sophie, Montana, and Lionel rode with confidence. Others like Matthew and Eliot were a little more tentative. Sooz and Ethan both were in relaxed positions, Sooz with her phone and Ethan looking up at the clouds, and neither seemed to be in a competitive mood.

"And it looks like they're off," Chris narrated. "Or at least, all except for Beatrice."

Beatrice still hadn't left the starting point. Every time she climbed onto her board, she ended up wobbling and stumbling back into the water.

"Bea, do you need a hand?" asked Eliot as he prepared to turn around.

"No, no, I'll get this," Beatrice said with her signature laugh.

Eliot nodded, then turned back to the race.

"Woo, this is fun!" Annie cheered.

"Isn't it?" Dirk laughed as he managed to weave himself up to her.

"Keep your head in the game!" Sophie snapped from up ahead.

"Keep it cool, we've got a strong lead, right," Montana added as she passed Sophie.

Montana was right, many of the Comedy Cameos were struggling to keep up. Neither Ethan nor Sooz were trying particularly hard. Matthew and Greta were both shaking a little uneasily as they tried to get used to the feeling. Parry was managing to keep his balance, yet he was still a fair distance behind the majority of the other team. Only Lionel surfed with complete confidence.

"Oh it looks like the Action Actors are off to a good start," Chris commentated. "With only Lionel who seems to be a competent surfer, the Comedy Cameos are going to have to hope for a miracle…or perhaps our intern has something in store for them."

"You got it," Bobby said as he pulled out a switch and flicked it on.

Suddenly a low rumbling was heard from the water.

"I knew it!" Eliot cried. "We've disturbed The Kraken!"

The water quickly began very violent. Massive waves shook from side to side.

"Whoa, this just went from fun to extreme," Annie exclaimed as she positioned herself to keep her balance.

Matthew dropped down and tightened his grip on his surfboard.

"Bring it on!" Lionel laughed as he continued to speed through the waves with ease.

"What's going on? Something bad?" Beatrice cried from the start. "I can't see anything, my goggles are fogged up."

With a sudden splash one of the contestants tumbled into the stormy waters.

"Oh, and it looks like Greta couldn't handle the waves," Chris noted. "It's not looking likely that she's going to be completing this race."

Despite their awkward positions, neither Sooz nor Ethan seemed affected by the new turbulence. Ethan rode on through calmly, while Sooz was having more difficulty maintaining a conversation.

"You're doing what?" She said to her phone. "I can't hear you! I'm in the middle of the ocean during a tsunami or something…I don't know, it's part of the show!"

Edward was struggling to keep his footing, but he had yet to be knocked into the water.

"Keeping holding on," Eliot encouraged as he passed him. "If The Kraken gets you…well, it won't be pleasant."

"Uh, thanks," Edward replied.

As the waves got bigger, the surfers started to move faster. Montana was having fun soaring up with the waves. Sophie continued to hold the lead as she kept her eyes focused forward. Ethan was bounced from side to side, all without losing his balance.

Lionel was swinging from side to side, but he glanced back and got an idea. He managed to switch his direction and soared back the way he came.

"Incoming!" he exclaimed as he targeted Edward.

The other boy had no time to react. In a flash Lionel slammed into him and knocked him into the water.

"Gotta love dirty play," Chris exclaimed. "With that move, Lionel takes out Edward."

Lionel then returned to his original direction and quickly caught back up with the competition. Slowly the waves started to die down. Sophie continued to bolt forward. Montana also seemed to be keeping up the same pace. Annie had become slightly exhausted and looked ready to collapse into the water.

"Hang on, Annie," Dirk said as he slowed down to offer her some support.

The majority of the Comedy Cameos were barely moving at all though. Matthew was still clinging on for his dear life, Ethan and Sooz had yet to realize the race concept, only Parry was making progress after Lionel. However, out of nowhere another wave knocked him off his surfboard and into the water.

"Oops," Bobby cackled as he twirled his remote.

"Well, that was fun, intern, but do you have anything else planned for them?" Chris asked.

"Of course, things are going to get quite exciting," Bobby exclaimed mischievously.

After a little more racing in smooth waters, the surfers noticed another threat. Several silver fins were bursting out of the waters.

"Sharks!" Matthew exclaimed in terror.

"Nope, there's nothing to worry about here," Eliot assured. "Sharks have been proved to be one hundred percent earthborn."

"That's great, but there's also the fact that they're sharks!" Matthew added.

"Oh yes, I guess that there's that," Eliot agreed.

"You shouldn't be scared, man," Ethan said. "More people die from bee stings than shark bites."

"But people have died from shark bites," Matthew pointed out. "And these guys don't look to friendly."

The sharks' first target seemed to be Sooz. Several of them surrounded her and began ramming into her from all sides.

"Hey, hey, I'm on the phone!" she snapped. "Don't you guys have any manners?"

With a final firm shove Sooz was knocked into the water.

"Oh great, now I've got to pay to get this repaired," Sooz complained. "Thanks a lot."

The sharks spread out and began harassing the other surfers as well. Matthew desperately tried to get away from them, but ended up racing off to the side. Montana was able to weave her way between the sharks, but Dirk and Annie weren't having such luck. Sophie and Lionel ended up neck and neck for first place. Strangely, the sharks seemed to be leaving Ethan alone.

"Out of my way, you stupid sharks!" Sophie growled as she plowed over several of the fins.

Lionel showed no sign of slowing down though. From behind them, Montana was catching up. The sharks were mostly focusing on Annie and Dirk now. The two were completely surrounded by fins. Eventually one of the sharks burst forward and charged its vicious jaw straight at Dirk.

"Ayeeee!" Dirk squealed as he leapt off of his surfboard and into Annie's arms.

This sudden motion was enough to knock Annie off balance. She stumbled backwards and the both of them were soon submerged in the water.

"Say, those aren't real sharks, are they?" Chris asked Bobby.

"Of course not," Bobby answered. "They're completely robotic, so they only hurt who I tell them to."

"Good, good," Chris replied content.

As the sharks disappeared only six surfers remained. Lionel clenched his teeth as water sprayed in his face and Sophie pulled ahead. Montana was fast catching up with them. Matthew and Eliot had both fallen behind slightly, but were working to catch up. Ethan was still just relaxing on his surfboard.

"Now to really take things up to the next level," Bobby exclaimed evilly.

All around the final surfers, the water started to bubble.

"That can't be good," Matthew mumbled.

In a sudden burst, several green towers shot into the sky. Only they weren't towers, they were writhing, green tentacles.

"I knew it!" Eliot screamed. "I knew it!"

All at once, the tentacles slammed down into the water. Large waves rippled off of where they landed and spread out to the surfers. Not even Sophie and Lionel could keep complete balance as they were rocked back and forth. One of the tentacles came slamming right down on Ethan.

"Ouch, it looks like Ethan's luck has finally failed him," Chris exclaimed.

In a frantic struggle, both Matthew and Eliot swerved between the tentacles. More and more kept climbing out of the water and reaching for the racers. Sophie managed to just barely dodge a tentacle reaching for her. She was shaken slightly and this caused her to slow down. Lionel tried to take this opportunity, yet another tentacle reached for him.

As Eliot frantically made his way through the water, he saw an odd tube floating next to him.

"Huh?" he exclaimed.

Suddenly a grimy hand reached out of the water and grabbed onto his ankle.

"Ah!" he cried as he fell off of his board.

A very messy Beatrice emerged from the water.

"I told you I could do it," she exclaimed. "Did I win?"

A tentacle knocking both of them into the water seemed to answer her question.

"Now we're down to four," Chris declared. "Who will win this race? Sophie, Montana, Lionel, or Matthew?"

The multitude of tentacles disappeared as the four surfers arrived at the buoy. Sophie passed it first, followed closely by Lionel. Montana was not far behind them, but Matthew was struggling to keep up.

"Now for the final touch!" Bobby exclaimed.

With a crack of thunder, the entire ocean transformed into a frenzy. Waves swirled into violent circles and came slamming down in all directions. But, when the campers glanced behind them, they realized that a massive tidal wave was headed straight for them.

"Time to pick up the pace!" Montana exclaimed.

All four of them were knocked from side to side in the raging storm. Matthew most of all was having extreme difficulty surviving. Sophie was like a rocket as she charged ahead. Lionel wasn't giving up pursuit though and managed to stay right on her tail.

Montana was performing a variety of tricks as she soared up right next to them. Lionel continued to clench down on his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He waited until just the right moment when he was directly behind Sophie. Then he leapt forward and managed to land right on her surfboard. He was hoping that this would be enough to knock her off, but she managed to remain on the board.

"What are you doing?" she snapped with just giving a quick glanced behind her.

"Hitching a ride," Lionel exclaimed. "And this is where you're getting off."

While still trying to keep his balance he shoved Sophie from behind. She still refused to fall and delivered an elbow back at Lionel. Lionel stumbled forward and grabbed onto her shoulder, partly to throw her off, but mostly to maintain his own balance.

Montana was just about to pass them when a sudden large wave overtook her. With a splutter she was sucked under the ocean.

"Montana is thrown off guard," Chris exclaimed. "And we've lost track of Matthew, most likely he couldn't outrace the tidal wave behind him. It all comes down to Lionel or Sophie."

Lionel continued to hang onto Sophie was struggled to shake him off. The beach was straight ahead of them now and they would reach it in a matter of minutes. With a sudden burst of strength, Lionel slammed himself into Sophie. It was just enough to push her into the ocean. As soon as she was off the surfboard, Lionel arrived at the beach lying on the board in exhaustion.

"And we have our winner!" Chris exclaimed. "For being the only one to finish the entire course, Lionel wins an advantage for his team in the next challenge."

Over to the side of the beach, the other contestants were soaking wet and coughing up seawater. Dirk was frivolously using a towel to dry himself while Montana was shaking her hat off. Parry's entire body seemed to droop as all of his clothes had become drenched.

Sophie came marching out of the ocean covered in seaweed. She shot a hateful glare at Lionel before snarling at him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lionel-**And I think I just proved my worth to my team. If they want to have a chance at winning these challenges, they're going to have to keep me around.

**Sophie-**So, Lionel thinks he's going to ruin my shot at victory again? We'll see about that!

**Matthew-**Lionel may be our only physical asset, but he's not the nicest guy. I'm glad that this is just a reward challenge, because it would be a confusing elimination.

* * *

"So what reward to I win for my team?" Lionel asked putting emphasis on the 'I.'

"This!" Chris exclaimed as he held up several colourful buckets.

"Buckets?" Parry asked as Chris handed them out. "How exactly is this going to help us?"

"Oh you'll see," Chris promised. "First we'll have to get this challenge started…Intern!"

Bobby pressed a sequence of buttons on his watch. The contestants waited for something to happen. Eventually they saw something approaching from the sky. It was a pair of helicopters, but what was most fascinating was what they were carrying. Each lowered an identical castle made of sand. The castles were enormous, almost as big as a small room.

"For the next challenge, each of you will have the job of protecting your stronghold," Chris explained. "While in most medieval films the castles appear to made of impenetrable stone, the frugal truth is that we often have to use cheaper materials. In this case: Sand. Therefore a couple bucketfuls of water should do the trick. The first castle to crumble will lose the challenge. The winners will be reward with a beach bonfire. Ready? Go!"

The two teams grouped up by their castles.

"Alright, let's get these filled up," Lionel ordered. "We can end this in no time, and then we'll be enjoying our bonfire."

The six rushed to the water and began scooping up water.

"Just because they have an advantage, doesn't mean that we're going to lose," Sophie told her team. "We just need to work as a flawless team. Here's what we're going to do. Three of us will get a trench going, if we can order the water into a stream headed for their castle it should dissolve pretty fast. The other four will make sure that nobody gets close to our castle."

The team divided up the tasks. Sophie, Edward, and Annie went to the water and began forming a trench for the water to follow. Eliot, Beatrice, Dirk, and Montana each positioned themselves around the castle.

"Charge!" Lionel exclaimed as his team bolted towards the other castle.

All of them held their buckets full of water and ran straight for their target.

"You're not getting past me!" Montana exclaimed as she tossed he boomerang.

It ended up tripping Greta and caused her to spill her water all over Matthew who came stumbling to the ground as well.

"Take this and this!" Eliot exclaimed as he tossed pieces of seaweed at his opponents.

One of them got in Sooz's eyes and caused her to trip and drop her bucket.

"No one's touching this castle!" Dirk cried as he rolled a small log at the attackers.

Parry stumbled over it and began the fourth one to drop his bucket. Beatrice spotted Ethan and charged at him. She managed to wrestle the bucket out of his grasp, but ended up splashing it all over herself.

"Eat water!" Lionel exclaimed as he tossed his bucket at the castle.

It made a small dent in the sand, but not enough to destroy the monument.

"Regroup!" he ordered his team.

Meanwhile, Sophie was making good progress with her trench. She, along with Edward and Annie, had found some sticks and were using them to shovel the sand out of the way.

"Keep digging!" Sophie ordered. "We're almost there."

A strong stream of water was beginning to flow in after them. Matthew spotted this and realized that he might be in trouble.

"We'd better hurry," he told his team. "They've got a stream of water coming."

"This time try not to drop so much water," Lionel said with irritation.

The team filled up again and charged. This time Parry and Matthew tried to stick to the side. Lionel was still charging right through though.

"Not so fast!" Beatrice exclaimed.

She and Eliot had now positioned themselves in trees and were using makeshift slingshots to launch whatever they could find. Sooz, Ethan, and Greta fill behind and allowed for Dirk and Montana to knocked out their buckets. However, Lionel was still headed strong for the castle.

"Quick, we've got to stop him," Dirk exclaimed.

"I've got it!" Montana replied as she charged at Lionel.

She tackled him behind and managed to knock him to the ground.

"Oh you're going to pay for that," Lionel exclaimed as he kicked her off of him and got up.

He then quickly swiped her hat off of her head and pulled away.

"Got your hat and it's going to taking a swim," he exclaimed as he prepared to toss it into the ocean.

"No!" Montana cried out.

Dirk swung a stick at Lionel and managed to knock him back to the ground.

"That is no way to treat a wonderful lady like this, even if you are different teams," Dirk exclaimed as he handed the hat back to Montana. "Here you are."

Montana smiled in appreciation as she took back the hat. From the side Parry spotted this and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"We're here!" Matthew exclaimed as he splashed his water over the side of the castle.

Parry followed suit. Again, it made an impact, but not nearly enough to win the challenge.

"Looks like we'll be heading back again," Matthew sighed.

Before he took off he glanced at the stream now making its way to the castle. It was nearly there.

"But it doesn't look like we're going to have much time," he noted. "As soon as they get that much water at our castle, it's not going to stand a chance."

The Comedy Cameos regrouped again.

"Obviously this isn't working," Lionel told the team. "So it looks like once again it's up to me to save us. I'll take care of Sophie, the rest of you take down the castle. And show a little offense, we're not going to win this if you're all too afraid to charge right in."

Lionel then filled up a bucket, but instead of heading for the enemy castle, he went for the trench.

"Hey, Sophie, heads up!" he exclaimed as he dumped water all over her.

"Oh, that is it!" Sophie roared. "I'm going to take you out for good!"

Sophie jumped out of the trench and lunged at Lionel.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Lionel laughed as he tossed his now empty bucket at her knees.

In the trench, progress had slowed somewhat without Sophie's strength. However, the main loss was that without her leadership, the teamwork soon fell apart.

"Stop tossing your sand in my face!" Annie snapped at Edward.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," Edward insisted. "Seriously, you are becoming delusional. Everything I do has to be part of some evil plan because I'm the evil mastermind."

"Are you making fun of me now!" Annie snapped.

It didn't take long for the two to get into a struggle within the trench. Meanwhile, Matthew had taken to leading his team on another charge. Still however, Sooz, Ethan, and Greta made easy target for their opponents. Then an idea hit.

"Say Greta, just think if we win this there'll be a whole beach bonfire full of food," Matthew encouraged.

"That does sound good," Greta said as she started to lick her lips. "Do you think there's be pomegranates?"

"Uh, sure," Matthew answered.

"Mmm, pomegranates," Greta drooled. "Out of my way!"

With new determination she knocked aside Dirk and Montana and tossed her water at the castle. This left a clear path for the rest of the team to come charging in with their buckets of water raised. In a shower they managed to get the castle to come crumbling in on itself.

"And it looks like we've got our winners!" Chris exclaimed. "The Comedy Cameos have proven that they are capable of winning challenges. As a reward they'll be getting a bonfire. And yes, there will be pomegranates."

"Woohoo!" Greta cheered.

"Say, are we missing a few people?" Chris asked.

Suddenly everyone heard a painful scream from the distance.

"Ow, my sternum!" Lionel cried. "Not my kidneys! Oh, that was my larynx!"

"Well, sounds like Sophie is having fun," Chris noted.

"He's probably fine," Sooz said. "I mean, once he hears how we won, he'll be all too happy to tell us how great his plan was."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lionel-**(bruised) Yeah, my team needs me. I think I might give this leader thing a try. I mean, it's not like anyone else can do it.

**Sophie-**I hope the other team enjoyed their victory, because this will not be happening again!

* * *

(Later)

The Comedy Cameos were enjoying their bonfire. Chris had a huge fire roaring and most of them were sitting around it happily. Parry, however, was sitting off to the side and looking out at the beach. He could see some of the other team out there. Montana was walking along the shore with Dirk.

"Thanks again for saving my hat," Montana said. "I know it seems silly, but it really does mean a lot to me, right."

"There's nothing silly about that, it makes you look absolutely fabulous," Dirk laughed. "I can't imagine you without it."

"Hey, what's up?" Matthew said as he said down next to Parry.

"He's perfect," Parry sighed.

"Uh…what are we talking about here?" Matthew asked.

"Dirk," Parry answered. "It's clear that Montana likes him, and he just seems so much more suited to her. I've probably been a pretty big failure of a boyfriend for her. She deserves someone much better-"

"Stop," Matthew said. "Montana loves you, I think that's pretty clear. Dirk's probably just a good friend. He seems pretty nice, so I'm not surprised that she gets along with him. But you and Montana definitely belong together."

"Meh, maybe," Parry sighed.

"Now go back and join the rest of us," Matthew said. "You played a part in winning this reward so you should enjoy it too."

Parry nodded and obeyed. Matthew was about to head back too, but paused as he watched Dirk who had separated from Montana by now. He was then approached by Annie.

"Oh, there you are, Dirk!" Annie laughed. "Great work on the challenge, we might not have won, but you were super."

"Well, not as super as you!" Dirk replied. "You almost had that trench right at the castle."

Annie giggled as she pulled closer to Dirk. Matthew narrowed his eyes before turning back to the bonfire.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Matthew-**Parry brought up some good points about Dirk, but he's not the kind of guy to steal a girlfriend…is he?

**Annie-**Dirk and I share so much, I think we might be soulmates…oh wait, I mean that in a platonic sense…we're platonic soulmates.

* * *

(Later, Girls' Trailer)

Five of the girls were crowded together in tent outside of their trailer. Inside Sophie was having a rampage. She tossed beds over and threw drawers at the walls. From the outside the girls could just hear a hurricane of terror.

"Well, so much for my plan of having a nice friendly trailer, right," Montana sighed.

"I almost wish this was an elimination challenge just so we could vote her off," Annie said.

"Oh good idea," Sooz said. "With her gone, our team will have no trouble taking all the wins."

"Hey, hey, let's leave the completion behind us," Montana said.

* * *

(Boys' Trailer)

Lionel had gathered Matthew, Parry, and Ethan over to one side of the trailer.

"Okay, I think we can all agree that I was the only reason we won this challenge," Lionel said to his team.

Parry rolled his eyes at Matthew.

"So, I think we'll have the best chance if you all do exactly what I say," Lionel declared.

"Um…maybe," Matthew said with a shrug.

"That's 'maybe, sir,'" Lionel ordered.

On the other side of the room, Edward was talking with Dirk.

"So, what do you think of Sophie?" Edward asked.

"Well, I wish she wouldn't yell so much, but I don't think she's all bad," Dirk answered. "I mean, no one is pure evil right?"

"Right, and we're going to need her leadership if we want to win any more challenges," Edward added. "Which means that we can't vote her out."

"Right," Dirk agreed.

"So, do you think you can convince your girlfriends to see it like that?" Edward asked.

"No problem, they're both nice girls, they'll listen to reason," Dirk answered.

"We must be thinking of different girls," Edward sighed.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"So that wraps up our first reward challenge of the new season," Chris exclaimed. "The Comedy Cameos proved that they can do fine without Nicole, but will Lionel's ego become a further problem for them? Can Edward keep Sophie in the game? Will Dirk become more than just friends with someone else's girlfriends? We've got more coming up so be sure to join us for another episode of Total…Drama…ReAction!"

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I don't really have a good excuse, I've just been easily distracted. Be sure to leave a review so I know I haven't lost my readers ;)_


	5. Annie Get Your Bull

"Previously on Total Drama ReAction," Chris exclaimed, "we went for a nice day at the beach for our first reward challenge. Well, it was nice, until Bobby showed off some of his new inventions. A surfing contest turned serious with storms and nasty sea creaturs. Lionel and Sophie renewed their rivalry, this time with Lionel coming out on top again. Next the campers went to war with two massive sand castles. Once again Sophie's leadership helped out her team, but when Lionel distracted her things started to crumble-metaphorically and literally. With Greta leading the charge the Comedy Cameos earned their first win. Now we're back to eliminations so who will it be? Find out now!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

The contestants were making their way to the dining tent. In a pair, were Dirk and an irritated Sophie.

"I'm just saying, Sophie, you're not going to make friends with your grumpy attitude," Dirk said.

"I don't want friends," Sophie grunted.

"Oh nonsense, everybody wants friends," Dirk exclaimed.

"Not me," Sophie retorted. "I just want to win the prize."

"Ah, ah, ah," Dirk exclaimed as he wagged his finger at her. "You just proved me point. If you want to win, that means you don't want to be voted off, and to not get voted off you need to have lots of friends."

"No, it means that I have to make sure that we don't lose," Sophie growled. "Then no one will be able to vote me off."

"But you're forgetting the critical 'what if,'" Dirk pointed out.

"_If_ it comes to that than my team would have to be pretty dense to vote for me," Sophie declared. "I have my mind set on winning every challenge, unlike some people."

She shot a glare at Beatrice and Eliot who were walking laughing together.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," Edward said as he came up from behind Sophie. "You've got someone who actually seems to like you, and me, both on your side. If circumstances would have been different, I'd have thought to see you go much earlier."

"And what do you want?" Sophie snapped.

"Why to talk strategy," Edward exclaimed.

The trio arrived at the Dining Tent and sat down at a table together.

"We need to put someone else on the chopping block," Edward said. "If we lose the next challenge-"

"We. Won't. Lose." Sophie insisted. "If people just follow my instructions, we'll never have to visit the elimination ceremony."

"But you have to keep in mind the critical 'what if,'" Edward reminded.

"That's what I said," Dirk said. "Great minds must think alike."

"Yes…but I don't think that includes you," Edward replied. "Now, as I was saying, if we lose we're going to need move the vote over to someone else. Dirk, you're friends with the girls, do you think you could get them to change their vote?"

"No problem," Dirk replied.

"Try to get them to take out Beatrice," Sophie said. "If there's a weak link to this team, it's her."

Meanwhile, at the Comedy Cameos' table, Lionel was eyeing Sophie's trio suspiciously.

"Look at them scheming away," he muttered to his team. "It's pure evil, is what it is."

"What about Dirk?" Matthew pointed out. "He's not so bad."

"Yeah, he balances out the evil," Lionel said. "But since there's so much evil between the two of them he doesn't even make an effect."

"They're not even on our team," Parry pointed out. "Why should we care?"

"Well, what if they're planning on taking out your girlfriend?" Lionel pointed out.

Parry was silenced by the suggestion.

Over at the Action Actors' side, Annie also had her suspicions about the alliance talking.

"Look at them, it's pure evil, is what it is," Annie hissed. "I bet right now they're thinking of the best way to get me out of here."

"Don't worry about that," Montana said. "None of us would vote for you, right."

"Oh, 'course not," Beatrice exclaimed. "Not when we've got major meanies on the team."

"Yeah, by all my analysis, you're only 42 percent likely to be an alien," Eliot added.

"Um…is that good?" Annie asked.

"Trust me, it's head and shoulders above anyone else here," Eliot said.

"Ahem," Beatrice nudged Eliot.

"Well, you do use that sticky tooth paste," Eliot pointed out.

"Eliot, we've talked about this!" Beatrice pouted.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility is all," Eliot defended himself.

Beatrice jabbed him playfully and the two laughed.

"You know what really bugs me?" Annie continued. "What's Dirk doing over there? He should be over here with his real friends."

"Well, you do have to admire him for trying to be nice to everyone, even Sophie, right," Montana pointed out.

"I can admire a lot more about him," Annie sighed. "I mean…he's got a lot of good qualities is all."

The contestants' breakfast was interrupted by a blaring clank. It continued to sound until all of them were holding their ears in pain. Even after it stopped, their ears continued to ring.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Beatrice exclaimed at full volume.

"Howdy castmates," Chris exclaimed as he walked in wielding a triangle.

Chris was dressed in over the top cowboy attire. He had a massive had, massive boots, and massive cowprint pants.

"Let me guess, we're doing the Western theme today," Parry said.

"That's right, so let's get to the Western set," Chris exclaimed.

* * *

(Western Set)

The two teams arrived in what looked like an entire town straight out of the Wild West.

"Wow, it's like a whole city here," Annie exclaimed.

"That's right, this is the site of where cowboy actions come to life," Chris exclaimed.

"Don't forget cowgirls," Montana added.

"Right…but they weren't as good," Chris said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Greta?" Matthew asked.

The team looked around to see that the girl was nowhere in sight.

"How can you lose her, she's like a walking blimp," Lionel scoffed.

After a bit of searching Parry exclaimed, "Found her."

Greta was sitting at a counter inside of one of the buildings.

"I'll have a sarsaparilla float," she ordered. "And some of those—"

"Greta, we have a challenge to get to," Chris reminded her.

"Oh right," she exclaimed, she then turned back to the counter and said, "Make that to go."

Once the teams had regrouped, Chris started to explain the challenge.

"Okay, for the first part it's fairly simple," he said. "You see that cactus way out there. All you need to do is get a rope around it."

"No problemo!" Montana exclaimed.

"Well, looks like we're screwed," Parry sighed.

"Maybe not…Parry, can you get your girlfriend to throw the challenge for us?" Lionel suggested.

Parry looked at him incredulously.

"What? I'm just saying it could work," Lionel said defensively.

"Now, to begin we'll start with each team's leader," Chris said. "I assume you know who that is."

"Me," Sophie declared. "Obviously."

"Obviously," Annie replied sarcastically.

"I'm the leader of this team," Lionel declared.

"I thought it was Matthew," Greta said.

"Guess not," Matthew said. "Whatever."

"Alright, Captains," Chris said. "It's up to you to rope that cactus. You may hand over your rope to someone else at any time. The first team to snag it gets an advantage in part two of our challenge."

"Well looks like I'll get another chance to shoot down Sophie," Lionel cackled.

"Just you wait, when we're through I'm gonna be tying you to that cactus," Sophie threatened.

"Begin!" Chris exclaimed.

Both contestants twirled a lasso and tossed at the cactus. Neither came close.

"That was a practice," Lionel exclaimed.

"Pfft, at least I can admit when I missed," Sophie scoffed. "But for the record, that _was_ a practice."

Both prepared to throw again. And once more both of them were way off.

"Try putting more wrist into it," Dirk suggested.

"You want to imagine it over the cactus," Montana added.

"Try doing the thing with the…thing," Beatrice threw in.

"Everyone shut up, I can do this!" Sophie snapped.

The two continued to throw several unsuccessful lassos.

"Do you want me to try?" Parry suggested.

"No way, this is my job," Lionel declared. "You'd just screw it up."

"Moreso than you?" Parry retorted.

"I told you, that was a practice," Lionel argued.

"Yeah Sophie, maybe I could give it a shot, right," Montana offered. "I've had a little experience with-"

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Sophie accused as she jabbed her finger in Montana's face.

"That's right," Annie butted in. "You're failing and we want to win this thing."

"I will!" Sophie snarled.

Rope after rope soared over the cactus, next to the cactus, in front of the cactus, but never on it.

"Try to unleash your inner cowboy," Ethan suggested. "We all have one. Mine is named Buster and he owns a white horse."

"Oookay, that was helpful," Lionel said sarcastically.

"You know what would be helpful? If you stopped sucking, or gave the rope to someone with a little skill," Parry said angrily.

"Okay, why are we losing now?" Sooz asked as she closed her phone. "I've got five minutes before Carol is supposed to call me. Maybe I can help."

"Unless you can get Mr. Testosterone to let someone else try, I think we're pretty much screwed," Parry sighed.

"Hey Lionel, can I have the rope?" Sooz asked.

"Anything for you, gorgeous," Lionel said as he tossed the rope to Sooz.

"What?" Parry gasped.

"Now, see how it's done," Sooz exclaimed as she spun the rope around and tossed it.

The lasso landed right around the cactus.

"How did you do that?" Matthew exclaimed.

"Hand and eye coordination," Sooz said with a shrug. "You'd be surprised how much of it can be got just through your fingertips."

"The Comedy Cameos win part one," Chris exclaimed.

Sophie punched behind her. Luckily everyone had already backed up in case something like that happened.

"What did we win?" Lionel asked.

"This," Chris exclaimed as he took the rope from Sophie and handed it to him.

"A rope?" Lionel asked.

"It'll come in handy," Chris said.

"Since I won it, I think I'll be holding onto it," Sooz exclaimed as she grabbed the rope from Lionel.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sooz-**I'm fine with Lionel being the leader. He seems to like me for some reason and that should help me get farther.

**Parry-**I guess there is an upside to Lionel leading us. When we lose we can blame him for it and vote him off. Wow, me seeing an upside, I wouldn't have thought it possible.

* * *

"Now it's time to explain part two," Chris exclaimed. "Oh, Intern!"

Bobby emerged from one of the buildings. He was also dressed in ridiculous cowboy attire and did not look too happy about it.

"So, what do you for us today?" Chris asked.

Bobby sighed before saying, "When you did the Western theme with the original cast you had a challenge where one team had to rope the other team, representing the cows. This time, though, I've managed to put together so real bulls. Or real enough to stomp you all into the dust. Ah ha ha ha!"

As Bobby finished laughing an awkward silence filled the vicinity. A lone tumbleweed rolled by.

"So, where are the cows?" Beatrice asked.

"Maybe aliens have already abducted them," Eliot said nervously. "Cows seem to be their number one target for some reason."

"Oh, they're coming," Bobby said evilly.

Eventually the contestants began to feel a rumbling in the ground. From all directions a storm of dust seemed to be closing in on them. Suddenly they could see several robotic bulls charging right at them.

The robots were boxy and had large horns sticking out of them. They completely destroyed anything that got in their way, barrels, troughs, parts of houses.

"The first team to subdue just one of these bulls wins immunity," Chris said over the loud roar.

As the bulls continued to charge for the contestants, some of them started to worry.

"It doesn't look like they're going to be stopping," Annie noted.

"We should get out of here while we can," Greta suggested.

Several of the castmates shuffled over to the side. Lionel, however, was not one of them.

"Ha, I can win this challenge in a couple of minutes," he boasted. "It's what good leaders do."

Lionel braced himself for the oncoming stampede. He stared down the bull that was in the lead.

"I got you now," he said as he outstretched his arms.

He never stood a chance. As soon as the bull made contact with him he was brutally launched straight through the wall of one of the buildings.

"Hm, we're going to need Nurse Hatchet on the scene," Chris exclaimed.

A few minutes later Chef, in a nurse outfit, stepped out and grabbed Lionel. All the time he was grumbling about ridiculous outfits.

"As for the rest of you, I'd suggest run," Chris said to the remaining contestants.

The two teams split off. While the Comedy Cameos tried to stick together, the Action Actors were dispersing.

"Annie, up here!" Montana exclaimed as she pulled herself onto one of the roofs.

Annie followed after her. Beatrice and Eliot stuck together as they ran down an alley between houses. Edward grabbed Dirk and pulled him with him. Sophie stayed to herself.

"I thought you were supposed to be working on getting the girls on our side," Edward said.

"Well, I'm trying, but they're not the easiest to keep track of," Dirk protested.

Sophie meanwhile clung to the wall of a building as she waited for the right moment. She spotted a bull that seemed to be on its own and charged forward. The bull spotted her and charged in return. Sophie was able to grab onto its horns and struggle with it.

"Nobody gets the best of me," Sophie growled.

The bull snorted in reply and began to push harder. Sophie found her feet start to slip against the dusty ground. She clenched her teeth and put all of her strength into wrestling with the bull. Neither one of them appeared to be moving.

"I can wait just as long as you can," Sophie declared.

* * *

(Comedy Cameos)

The team scurried to avoid the rampaging bulls. Many of them were not in the best physical shape, so the bulls were easily closing in.

"Okay, Sooz, you've got the rope, it's time to put it to good use," Sooz said to herself.

Just as she stopped to toss her rope, her phone started to ring.

"Oh, that could be important," she said uneasily.

She opened the phone and said, "Hello…No, this is not a good time, Marcy, I'm kinda—Urgh!"

A bull had caught up with her and knocked her right through a deck.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Parry said as he swiped the rope out of her hands.

"Do you have a plan?" Matthew asked.

"I might, but it's something I'll have to do on my own," Parry said.

He then tossed the rope upwards and pulled himself onto the roof.

"We should get out of here too," Greta suggested as the bulls continued to charge.

Matthew looked around, then exclaimed, "Through here!"

He led them through a narrow alley. They were able to squeeze through, but the bulls couldn't fit.

"We made it!" Greta cheered. "Now…I'm a little stuck. Does somebody want to just give me a little push forward?"

Ethan helped her out and allowed for her to fit through to the other end. Meanwhile, Nurse Hatchet arrived to pick up Sooz. He continued to grumble about ungrateful kids.

* * *

(Action Actors)

Beatrice and Eliot rushed down another dusty road.

"Hurry, they're gaining on us!" Beatrice cried.

"Look out!" Eliot exclaimed as he pulled Beatrice aside.

They managed to just avoid getting skewered by an oncoming bull from the other direction.

"Wait a minute, I've got an idea," Beatrice declared as she picked up a rock. "Go Pokeball I choose you!"

She tossed the rock at the bull, and it just bounced off of its head.

"Really? You really thought that would work?" Eliot asked incredulously.

"It could have," Beatrice whined.

"We've gotta to keep moving," Eliot reminded her.

Over on another road, Sophie wasn't doing so smoothly against her opponent anymore. The bull had gained the upper hand and was shoving her through the city. She was knocked into a trough of water and launched into a saloon. The bull stood in front of its victim and snorted victoriously. However Sophie wasn't finished.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down, bull!" she growled as she got out of the trough.

She was covered in water now and her hair was no longer in a ponytail. Sophie snarled before grabbing a chair and swinging at the bull ferociously.

Just outside, Edward and Dirk were being chased by a large group of bulls.

"Just keep running, we're bound to lose them eventually," Dirk said.

The two made a turn and found themselves at a dead end.

"You were saying?" Edward scoffed.

The bulls had them cornered now.

"Take him, not me!" Edward cried. "This was all his idea anyway."

"Dirk, up here!" someone cried from the rooftops.

Dirk looked up to see Annie.

"Take my hand," Annie said.

Dirk grabbed onto her happily and she pulled him up.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you," Dirk said while giving Annie a hug.

"Um, hello, I'm still down here," Edward shouted as he swerved to avoid a charging bull.

"Sorry, I only help nice, honest, goodhearted people," Annie said as she dragged Dirk away.

Edward rolled under another oncoming bull.

"Great, I'm going to be gored and trampled because she's too stubborn to help me," Edward sighed.

"Aw, don't worry about her," Montana said as she watched from the roofs. "She's just a little bitter. I'm sure she'll get over it, right."

"Are you here to help me, or just enjoy my suffering?" Edward said.

"Oh, right, right," Montana exclaimed as she grabbed Edward and helped him up.

* * *

(Comedy Cameos)

The trio continued to avoid the rampaging bulls. Greta held a barrel defensively and Matthew made sure to always check for any more bulls before heading down an alley or road.

"I think I have an idea," he said. "You see that gate up there? I think that if we can lure one of the bulls in there it should be enough to hold it."

"We've still got a ways to go, though," Greta pointed out. "We'd better hurry if we don't want the other team to capture one first."

The three sped up the pace, but soon heard the familiar rumbling.

"Incoming!" Greta exclaimed as several bulls charged through some of the larger alleys.

"We're not going to make it at this rate," Matthew said despairingly.

"Keep running," Ethan said. "I shall sooth our bovine brothers."

Matthew and Greta shrugged at each other but kept running. As the bulls surrounded Ethan, he spread out his arms.

"My friends," he said. "There is no need for violence. Mother Nature clearly made you herbivores for a reason: to avoid all the death and violence of—"

He was cut off as several of the bulls trampled over him. However, it was enough to give Matthew and Greta a strong lead.

"Well, it looks like the Comedy Cameos are dropping like dominoes," Chris narrated from his control room. "Perhaps their last win was just a fluke. And by the way, has anyone seen Parry?"

Parry was clinging to the rafters of one of the buildings. He had the rope in his teeth and was waiting for just the right moment. He heard a cry as Beatrice and Eliot ran by frantically. He scurried over to see if he could spot one of the bulls. He saw several chasing after the two.

"Hm, I'm going to need another strategy," he said to himself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Parry-**The problem with these bulls is that they're in groups so it's hard to target just one. I think the only way we can win is if we get one alone.

**Matthew-**Well, looks like I'm back to being leader. Hopefully I won't screw this up.

* * *

(Action Actors)

"So, who do you girls plan on voting for if we lose?" Dirk asked.

"Isn't it obviously? Sophie!" Annie declared as she jumped from one roof to another.

"Well, I guess that's one option," Dirk said.

"I honestly don't see why you're trying to defend her," Annie said. "She's just a mean jerk."

"She's a good physical asset," Edward pointed out.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Annie snapped. "Who even said you could join us?"

"That would be me," Montana said.

"Oh," Annie sighed.

"Well, he does bring up a good point," Dirk said. "Sophie has done a lot more for this team than Beatrice has."

Annie realized that Dirk made a good point. Then she remembered how Beatrice had promised to never vote for her and immediately felt guilty about even thinking of voting for Beatrice.

"Nope, it's not going to happen," Annie declared. "Beatrice is my friend and Sophie is evil. Simple as that."

"Look, down there!" Montana exclaimed.

She pointed to where several bulls were clumsily milling around in circles.

"I think I can take one of them, right," Montana declared as she jumped down at the circle.

She landed on top of one of the bulls and latched onto it. However the bull immediately started to struggle and kick as it tried to get her off.

"Whoa, I can't hang on much longer," Montana said incredibly shakily.

"Hang on, I'm coming to help," Annie exclaimed as she dived after Montana.

She also landed on a different bull and dug her hands and feet into it. The bull swerved from left to right. Annie hung on, but it was clear she was having difficulty.

"Looks like it's up to me," Dirk exclaimed as he dropkicked in on one of the bulls.

The bull just reared its head and dropped Dirk right off. The other two bulls soon launched Annie and Montana into the walls.

"Yeah, I'll just be going now," Edward said as he backed up.

Meanwhile, in the saloon, Sophie was continuing to wrestle with her bull. The two of them knocked over all the chairs and tables in the room. Sophie swung the bull from side to side, but it kept on trying to charge at her. With one final shove, Sophie was able to launch the cow on its side. The cow wobbled its legs from left to right, but couldn't get up again.

"Ha, I win!" she boasted.

However, soon another bull charged through the wall and right into the fallen bull. It was able to knock its fallen partner back onto its feet.

"Oh you have got to be _*bleep*_ kidding me," Sophie growled. "Fine, I can take two at a time."

Before Sophie could take on the two bulls, though, she noticed Edward waving at her in the window.

"We need to talk," Edward said.

"Fine, I'll finish you two later," Sophie sneered as the bulls as she left with Edward.

"We're not going to be convincing Annie anytime soon," Edward said. "We need a change of strategy. I suggest you work on getting Beatrice's vote. She's easy to intimidate and you're…intimidating."

"Or I could go back to those cows and win the challenge for us," Sophie pointed out.

"Face it, you're not having any luck and that's just with two," Edward argued. "We can't risk the other team coming up with some surprising way of winning the challenge that doesn't involve brute force. We need to be ready for an elimination ceremony tonight."

"Fine," Sophie spat.

The two split up again. Edward returned to watching Annie, Montana, and Dirk fail at subduing any of their targets, and Sophie searched for Beatrice. As she searched another bull charged after her.

"Beat it," Sophie ordered as she tossed a barrel at it.

The bull quickly obeyed. Sophie eventually heard a shrill scream and changed her direction to follow it. Beatrice and Eliot were both running frantically along a deck as a stampede of bulls closed in on them.

Sophie ran around to cut them off. She positioned herself in one of the alleys and waited for them to come past her. When they did, she grabbed Beatrice by the hair and pulled her aside.

"Hey!" Beatrice cried, but Sophie quickly covered her mouth.

"Alright, listen to me," Sophie ordered. "I've got the majority on my side so I know I'm not going anywhere tonight. But I won't appreciate it if anybody votes against me; so if my name comes up even once, I'll know it's you and I will make you regret it. Understand?"

Beatrice nodded frantically.

"Good, so tonight, if we lose, you're going to be voting for Annie," Sophie ordered.

Beatrice continued to nod.

"Now get out of my sight," Sophie barked as she tossed Beatrice into the raging stampede.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sophie-**Beatrice will believe anything. If she bothered to do the math she'd see that it would be impossible for me to hold the majority without her and her boyfriend. But luckily she's not the brightest bulb.

**Beatrice-**I'd better do what she says. If she gets mad she could really hurt me. Or worse, hurt Eliot. Or worse, hurt me!

* * *

(Comedy Cameos)

Greta and Matthew had arrived at the gate by now.

"Great," Matthew exclaimed. "It's big enough that they can't jump over it, now we just need to lure one in and shut the gate."

"Well, looks like that's up to me," Greta said as she headed out towards the cows.

She targeted one and started to pelt it with whatever she could. The bull turned to her and snorted.

"Hey you, big cow, you're no good for anything," Greta taunted. "That is, except roast beef…oh and milk too I guess. And with milk, I guess you have to include cheese too…and yogurt, can't forget yogurt."

"Greta, look out!" Matthew cried.

The bull had already started charging straight at Greta.

"Oops!" Greta exclaimed before she rolled to the side.

She was just quick enough. The bull came sailing forward and went right through the gate. Matthew slammed it shut and locked it.

"We did it!" Matthew cheered.

"Well, well, looks like the Comedy Cameos did it again," Chris said as he arrived on the scene. "I—hold on a second."

The bull was continuing to ram against the fence, and the wooden posts didn't look to be holding. After a few more slams, the bull was able to free itself.

"Sorry, guys, that bull is still on the loose," Chris said.

He then turned to Bobby and whispered, "You know, I think there are legal consequences to making an unwinnable challenge."

"I must have missed the memo," Bobby shrugged.

"Well, who do you want to vote off?" Matthew asked Greta.

"Hm, good question, but I'd have to say that that Lionel guy didn't exactly show off his best qualities today," Greta mused.

"Not so fast!" someone exclaimed.

Suddenly a rope looped around the neck of the escaping cow. Parry jumped down from the roof and landed on the cow. With the rope still in his hand he managed to tangle it around the bull's legs. The robotic creature struggled to a halt where it tumbled to the ground.

"There you go," Parry exclaimed.

"Look at that, it's winnable after all," Chris exclaimed.

"Yes, goody," Bobby sighed.

"And the Comedy Cameos are still the winners," Chris declared. "That means that we'll be seeing the Actions Actors for the eliminations ceremony tonight."

* * *

(Later)

Edward and Sophie were meeting off to the side. They were discussing their plans for elimination for the evening.

"Did you manage to get Beatrice on our side?" Edward asked.

"She'll be voting for Annie tonight, I guarantee it," Sophie said. "And chances are she'll get her boyfriend on her side too."

"Great, Annie's not going to be getting in my face anymore," Edward said with relief.

"We're not voting for Annie," Sophie declared.

"What?" Edward paused. "But you just said…"

"I told Beatrice to vote for Annie so she wouldn't vote for me," Sophie said. "But she's the one who I want gone. She's useless and we'll only lose more challenges if we keep her."

"But Annie is the one who's against you," Edward pointed out. "Don't you see? You could have the majority. Beatrice is terrified of you, she'll vote for whoever you tell her. Even Montana won't be impossible to convince once Annie is gone."

"Annie is a strong player and I won't need to majority if we stop losing immunity challenges," Sophie argued.

"But we will lose more challenges!" Edward shouted. "What don't you get! No matter what you do, you're still going to lose a challenge eventually."

"Fine, tell me this though, who will Dirk vote for?" Sophie pointed out.

Edward sighed in defeat. The two parted, but suddenly an idea struck Edward.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Edward-**I just realized something. I'm the swing vote tonight. There are two votes for Annie, two for Sophie, and two for Beatrice. I could stay loyal to Sophie and get rid of Beatrice, or I could get rid of Annie if I wanted, or I could even stab Sophie in the back. Now which option is the most favorable?

* * *

(Elimination Ceremony)

The seven contestants sat in the audience around the large stage. Sophie was glaring at Beatrice, who was cowering next to Eliot. Dirk stuck with Montana and Annie and looked incredibly nervous. Edward had an unreadable poker face on.

"Where's McClean? Let's just get this over with," Sophie scoffed.

A bright green light filled the stage and Chris appeared right in the center.

"Action Actors, welcome to your very first elimination challenge," Chris announced. "And the second one of the season. Who will be going home tonight?"

Several eyes darted to other teammates.

"Well I'll tell you who it won't be," Chris exclaimed. "Edward!"

Edward caught his trophy smugly.

"And Montana is also safe," Chris continued.

"Eliot!"

"Dirk!"

Sophie, Beatrice, and Annie all remained. Beatrice kept her eyes down, Annie glared at Sophie, Sophie just sat with determination.

"Ladies, all three of you managed to stack up some votes," Chris declared. "One of you managed to make yourself a big enough target for elimination, though. Still safe tonight is…Sophie!"

Sophie allowed herself a small grin as she accepted her trophy. Annie looked shocked.

"What? What?" she repeated. "This doesn't make any sense."

"I'm sorry," Beatrice mumbled without looking up.

"The final trophy of the night goes to," Chris concluded.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Annie!"

Annie sighed in relief, but now it was Beatrice's turn to be shocked.

"What? What happened?" she exclaimed.

"You were the weakest link," Sophie snorted.

"Beatrice, the Lame-o-sine awaits you," Chris declared.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," Beatrice said to Eliot. "Good luck."

The two hugged both separating. Beatrice walked down the carpet and waved goodbye to everyone. Then she got into the Lame-o-sine and departed.

"Well, that was interesting," Chris commented. "I saw some surprised faces. Keep it up; it's great for ratings."

* * *

(Later, Girls' Trailer)

"Well, that was great, just absolutely great," Annie seethed. "Somebody tell me what happened."

"I told you I've got no idea," Montana said. "You and I both voted—"

"For me, right!" Sophie barked. "Well, I'm not going anywhere, so I suggested that you stop targeting me and looking at who deserves to go."

"I don't know what you did, but you're the only one who deserves to be leaving!" Annie shouted.

"I'm through with warnings," Sophie hissed as she grabbed Annie's wrist.

"Girls, don't," Montana exclaimed.

"No, I can take her," Annie declared as she tackled Sophie.

Over in the side of the room, Greta and Sooz had set up a fort made of mattresses to keep them safe from the carnage.

"Do you think they'll survive this winter?" Greta asked.

"I'm surprised they survived the summer," Sooz shrugged.

* * *

(Boys' Trailer)

"Well, now that certainly was an intense ceremony," Dirk said to Edward. "For a second there I thought that Annie would be going."

"Yes, wouldn't that be a shame," Edward muttered.

Eliot was hunched over on his bed and looked to be in deep depression.

"Well, Parry looks like you're not the only emo anymore," Lionel said from his bed.

"Looks like you're not the shirtless one anymore," Parry retorted.

He was referring to the numerous bandages done around Lionel's chest and stomach.

"Oh you're going to pay for that," Lionel threatened.

However, as soon as he tried to move he heard a crack and rolled right back into position.

"Ow, my back," he moaned.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Sophie-**Beatrice is done holding us back.

**Annie-**Sophie keeps talking about how she's trying to make sure we win. Well, she just made sure she lost.

**Dirk-**I'm going to vote for Beatrice. She's nice, but she's going to get hurt if she stays here.

**Beatrice-**Sorry, Annie, but Sophie seems dead serious about this.

**Montana-**Good-bye, Sophie, please come back when you're a nicer person.

**Eliot-**For some reason Beatrice insisted that I vote for Annie. She seemed really panicked so I guess I'll do it and ask her about it later.

**Edward-**Hm, decisions, decisions. As much as I'd like to see Annie gone, I need to stay on Sophie's side. So, Beatrice it is.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And now the studio is free of Beatrice," Chris narrated. "To be honest, I think we'll be a little better off without her. Now the question is who will be next? Can Sophie continue to avoid elimination? Will the Comedy Cameos' winning streak wear out? And if you're missing Nicole and Beatrice already, they'll be appearing on our Aftermath special with two memorable hosts so don't miss the next Total…Drama…ReAction!"

_Author's Note: You didn't think that you were going to have to put up with Beatrice for another whole season, did you? She was fun to write for, but she didn't have a planned plot and, like Nicole, she was an easily unlikable character._


	6. Jasmine 1: Nicole and The Bea

Instead of the usual Chris introduction all that was shown at the start of this episode was a black screen. The words 'Total,' 'Drama,' and 'Aftermath' appeared one after another on the black screen. Then they immediately exploded. They were replaced by fancy gold letters spelling out 'Jasmine.' The scene then switched to a stage with a couch in the center. On the couch were former contestants, Brady and Jasmine.

"Hello, everyone," Brady greeted. "I'm Brady, and she's—"

"Jasmine," Jasmine answered quickly. "But of course, you knew that already. After all, I am the whole reason you're here."

"And welcome to the first episode," Brady continued, "of Total Drama Afte-"

"Ahem, didn't you see the opening sequence?" Jasmine interrupted again. "Our show's name is 'Jasmine.' Named after me, Jasmine, the heart and soul of this entire franchise."

"But people are going to be confused," Brady said. "They're expecting a show about Total Drama."

"Don't even mention that show to me!" Jasmine shrieked. "It tried to ruin me. Well, I'm back on the big screen and I'm not going to be outshined every again! This is a show by Jasmine, about Jasmine, and for Jasmine!"

"Well, at least let's introduce the Peanut Gallery," Brady said uneasily. "There's-"

"They don't matter," Jasmine said. "Every second you waste on them is a second of my precious limelight burned."

As Jasmine spoke, a tomato from the Peanut Gallery smacked into the back of her head.

"Fine, there's Tony, Ezmyralda, Victoria, Momma DJ, and Michael," Jasmine said hastily. "AKA a bunch of losers who couldn't make it back to season two."

"Like you," Michael, a small boy with a blue cap and yellow shirt, taunted.

"Hey, who's the one with the talkshow?" Jasmine snapped. "Is this show called 'Michael?' No! Because no one cares about a whiny little brat like you!"

"Well, if we are being paid to talk about Total Drama," Brady pointed out. "I don't think Chris will be too happy if he—"

"Oh, Chris is going to be unhappy, boo hoo," Jasmine said sarcastically. "When has he ever cared about _our _happiness?"

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Brady asked.

"Me, of course," Jasmine answered. "I've got here several DVDs of some of my star performances. If there are any talent scouts out there, get your phones ready because you're going to want to be the first to recruit me. Now, here's one from _Othello_."

Jasmine pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it. A large screen TV above them lit up and showed a scene of Jasmine in a black dress. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but only garbled static came out. Then the entire screen when black.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was this important?" Victoria, a tall girl with blue hair and a pink shirt, said mischievously as she held a ripped wire.

"No!" Jasmine cried. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Well, we could actually talk about Total Drama ReAction," Brady suggested. "Maybe a talent scout will see your amazing hosting skills and offer you a job."

As Brady spoke he hid his crossed fingers behind his back.

"Fine," Jasmine pouted. "But I don't have to enjoy it."

"First let's take a look at what's made up Total Drama ReAction," Brady said as he flicked on the TV again. "Chris brought back fourteen contestants as well as last season's runner up as an intern. He divided them up into two teams, The Action Actors and The Comedy Cameos."

As Brady spoke, the screen above him showed demonstrating what he was saying.

"So far they've had to face massive monsters, insect aliens, surfing storms, and raging cows," Brady said. "Anything you'd like to add, Jasmine?"

"Total Drama is an evil company that does whatever it takes to screw over real talent and keep in the talentless," Jasmine said. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole thing was rigged."

"Okay, then," Brady said again getting uneasy. "Anyways, we've had two eliminations so far: Nicole, who tried to make an alliance with everyone in her team, and Beatrice who was threatened into voting for her friend by Sophie. Let's bring in our first guest, Nicole!"

Nicole exited from stage left. The audience applauded her and several of the commentators in the Peanut Gallery waved at her. Nicole sat down on a chair next to the couch.

"Nicole played a hard game last season," Brady said. "She managed to prove herself to her team, and some would even consider her a leader. She made a strong girls' alliance and even managed to get Edward on her side. She only lost in the final three when her cutthroat gameplay made her two opponents turn against her. Now in Total Drama ReAction she once again tried to take control of the game, but it didn't go as well this time."

"I'm happy to be here," Nicole said.

"That's the biggest lie I've heard since my drama teacher told me I wasn't right for Juliet," Jasmine sneered. "You can't be happy to have lost your shot at the money."

"Okay, I'm disappointed," Nicole conceded, "but I'm still happy that all that craziness is behind me now."

"So, Nicole, now that you've had a chance to reflect on your gameplay, do you have any new thoughts?" Brady asked.

"Well, I think I got a little too into the game," Nicole said. "I really wanted to win, and that made me a little nastier than I would have liked. It's just that I came so close last time, and I didn't want to lose. I do regret going a little overboard."

"That's too bad, because I'm sure you've made everyone hate you now," Jasmine said.

"I certainly hope not," Nicole replied. "I mean, we all do stupid things when the heat of the game gets to you. I'd like to think that we're all good people in reality. Well, except maybe Sophie."

"So, Nicole, according to Chris you were only chosen to fill the role of a sane girl getting driven crazy," Brady said. "What do you have to say about that?"

"Well, I'd like to think that I proved him wrong with that," Nicole said. "I may have gotten a little intense, but I most certainly kept my sanity. I never lost my clear headed thinking and I'd like to think, that's how I managed to get as far as I did last time. I can safely say that I'm leaving Total Drama just as sane as I entered."

"So, if you're so goody-goody, who would you like to see win the money instead of you?" Jasmine asked.

"In all fairness, Montana did technically win the first time," Nicole answered. "She's already earned the money, she should have just gotten it back in season one."

"But do you think she can win it again?" Brady asked.

"It seems likely," Nicole answered. "She's a physical threat and a really friendly girl. I can't imagine her taking the fall anytime soon."

"Speaking of money, where do you think the real money is at?" Jasmine asked. "Pure acting, or singing and dancing?"

"Jas, you'd make the same amount with both of those," Nicole replied, "nothing."

"Can we please stay on topic?" Brady said. "In fact, it's time for the Peanut Gallery to leave some questions and comments for Nicole. Up first, Victoria."

"Hi, Nicole," Victoria said as she stepped forward. "I was wondering, since every season has someone come back, what do you think the odds are that it'll be you?"

"It's possible, I suppose," Nicole said. "If I come back, I'll try a little harder to not turn into such a jerk, but that doesn't mean that I lower my focus on winning number one."

"And we've got one from Ezmyralda," Brady continued.

Ezmyralda had brown hair and wore a green toque and coat. She had a deep scowl on her face.

"Nicole, do you think that having two female eliminations right at the start is a sign of sexism?" Ezmyralda answered.

"I never really thought of that," Nicole answered.

"Wrong!" Ezmyralda bellowed. "The correct answer was yes! The entire show is sexist and I won't stop until the whole world knows it!"

"Okay, we should probably move on before Ezmyralda has a heart attack," Jasmine said.

"Good idea," Brady said. "Now we've got a message from home from your father, Nicole."

The screen lit up again to show a short, plump man with a large afro and a tidy business suit.

"Nicole, darling, I'm so proud of you," the man said. "Now, I did bet a hundred dollars on you winning, so I'm taking some funds out of your birthday money."

"Dad!" Nicole protested.

"Well it was either that or your university funding," her dad replied.

"Isn't this heartwarming?" Jasmine commented. "Just like my portrayal of Lady MacBeth in my latest production!"

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Lady MacBeth evil?" Nicole asked.

"Not in this version," Jasmine declared. "Not only does she succeed in becoming queen of the world, she also owns a unicorn and saves the world from the underground trolls."

"What is this, MacBeth for preschoolers?" Nicole snorted.

"Oh I don't think any preschoolers could handle the intense drama of this show," Jasmine declared.

"People, we do have a schedule to stick to," Brady said. "Thank you, Nicole, you've been great. Please sit down with the Peanut Gallery."

Nicole did a small bow before sitting down with the other five commentators.

"Next up we've got the girl who managed to annoy everyone in some way or another," Brady said. "Despite her overdramatic personality, grating laugh, and easily inflated ego, she managed to land a boyfriend with Eliot. She went far in her first season, but couldn't make it to the finish line. In this season she became the first Action Actor eliminated when Sophie threatened her to vote for Annie, then got her alliance to target her instead. Give it up for Beatrice!"

Beatrice's reception wasn't as warm as Nicole's, but she still received some applause.

"Hi everyone," she greeted as she sat down.

"Welcome, Beatrice," Brady said. "Now, first off—"

"I've got something to say," Jasmine interrupted.

"Um, okay," Brady sighed.

"You're acting abilities are atrocious," Jasmine said. "I seriously felt like vomiting after your performance in episode three. And you tried to turn your character into a Mary-Sue, you don't mess with the script like that."

"Um hello, 'Lady MacBeth in Candyland' ring any bells?" Nicole snorted from the Peanut Gallery.

"Well, Jasmine," Brady said, "if you don't have any questions—"

"Hey, can we do a montage with this thing?" Jasmine said as she held up the remote.

"I guess, but," Brady tried to say.

"Too late," Jasmine replied as she pushed a button on the remote.

The TV turned on once more to show Beatrice trying to recite the lines from the high school drama.

"Oh I will never understand…um what subject was it again," she said.

"Oh, I will never understand Calcus in time for the big quiz…Oh, wait, sorry I meant test. Can we try that again?"

"Oh, I will never understand Calculator…oops, why did I say calculator? That's ridiculous."

"I'll have to steal the answers from Mr. MacDougall…Mrs! I meant, Mrs."

"…steal the answers from Mrs. MacDonald."

"Mrs. MacDougnut."

"Mrs. MacDugout."

"Mrs. Macaroni."

"Tonight when Mrs. N goes home…Ah, did I say 'N?' 'Cause I meant 'M.'"

"Tonight when Mrs. N…oh, I did it again."

"Mrs. N…what is wrong with me?"

"Tonight when Mrs. M goes home…I mean Mrs. N…no, 'M' was right."

"Oh I will never understand Calculus in time for the big test. Whatever shall I do?"

At the end of this scene, she just burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, can we try that again?"

The screen then went black again.

"Well, that was entertaining," Jasmine said.

"Hey, the script was hard," Beatrice protested. "I'd like to see you do better."

"Well, I would, but I have a policy of not reading anything that hasn't been approved by my agent," Jasmine said.

"Back to the discussion, though," Brady said. "Beatrice, how do you feel about the way Sophie treated you."

"Terrible," Beatrice said. "She made me vote for my own friend, then stabbed me in the back. She is just a horrible person. But don't tell her I said that, she's scary."

"Well, she's probably pounding your boyfriend's face in as we speak," Jasmine said.

Beatrice turned pale.

"Oh, I'm sure she's over-exaggerating," Brady said quickly.

"You're right, she'd probably just break his legs and be done with it," Jasmine corrected herself.

"Anyways, Beatrice, who do you want to win?" Brady asked.

"Sophie," Beatrice answered.

"What!" the room gasped.

"Why?" Brady asked.

"Because then she would get mad and go on a rampage," Beatrice answered.

"Fair enough," Jasmine said.

"Well, it looks like it's time for some more questions from the Peanut Gallery," Brady said. "First up is Michael."

The small boy stepped forward and asked, "Beatrice…why do you suck?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to use my silly straw for?" Beatrice asked. "Although it does make good bubbles, so I guess there's that."

"Whatever," Michael scoffed as she sat back down.

"And we've got another question from Victoria," Brady said.

"Beatrice, how do you feel about Scrappy-Doo?" Victoria asked.

"He's the best character ever!" Beatrice exclaimed. "He's the only good thing about the old Scooby-Doo series."

"I rest my case," Victoria said as she sat back down.

"Now it's time for a message for Beatrice," Brady said. "This one comes from a hopeful contestant for the next season. She'd like to ask Beatrice a few questions."

The screen turned on to show a thin girl with red hair done up in pigtails. She had flower in her hair and was smiling warmly.

"Hey, Beatrice, my name's Zoey, and I'm like your biggest fan," the girl said. "I sent in my audition for the next season of Total Drama, and I was wondering if you could give me some advice?"

"I'd love to, Zoey," Beatrice said. "Now, a pretty girl like you is sure to find love, and people like that kind of thing. So if there's a boy you like, you need to talk nonstop about him until you get together."

"Okay, I can do that," Zoey said. "But what if he falls for someone else?"

"Don't let that stop you," Beatrice said. "Be as dramatic as possible and you'll win his heart eventually. After all, true love conquers all."

Beatrice received a few eye rolls, but didn't seem to notice them.

"Anything else?" Zoey asked.

"Well, it helps if you're perfect in every way" Beatrice added. "Obviously, it'll be hard to do that as well as I did, but I think you can pull it off."

"Thanks, Beatrice, I'm really looking forward to my season," Zoey said before she disappeared.

"How sweet," Brady said. "Seems like a nice girl, I hope she does well in her season."

"Are you getting?" Jasmine scoffed. "She seemed like a big fake to me. 'Oh, I'm so nice, love me.' Pathetic."

"There's nothing wrong with a nice girl," Brady said. "Especially with how many…other kinds of girls have been getting into these shows."

"And why would she ask Beatrice of all people for advice?" Jasmine continued.

"Yeah, that was a little weird," Brady agreed.

"Anyways, Bea, do you have any last remarks?" Brady asked.

"Well, I'd like to wish the best of luck to all of my friends still in the game," Beatrice said. "It's going to be tough putting up with Sophie…but if push comes to shove, just let her win. Please."

"You're a role model for girl's with low self-confidence everywhere," Jasmine snarked.

"Okay, Beatrice, you may join the other commentators in the Peanut Gallery," Brady said. "And I guess that just about wraps it up for the day."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jasmine protested. "I had a whole array of activities planned out. Improvisation, monologuing, soliloquys, reading from my new play, 'It's All About Jasmine.'"

"Sorry, Jasmine, we just don't have time for all that stuff," Brady said. "But be sure to return for more Total Drama ReAction next time."

"No, don't return!" Jasmine ordered. "I want this show to crash and burn. Then they'll have to beg me to come back and do my own reality show."

"Whatever you say, Jasmine," Brady said. "But if you are interested, next week the two teams will be escaping from a prison."

"Boring!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Sophie continues trying to control her team," Brady said while shooting an irritated glance at Jasmine.

"Boring!" she repeated.

"But Annie is still set and seeing her enemies eliminated," Brady finished.

"Boring!" Jasmine said for a third time.

"So don't miss the next Total…Drama…ReAction!" Brady concluded.

"And cut!" a voice said from offstage.

The lights dimmed down and the audience departed.

"Can I get a different cohost?" Brady asked. "She's not making this easy."

"Can we get rid of everybody who isn't me?" Jasmine asked. "I mean, look at the show's name."

"Yeah, that's something else we've got fix," Brady commented.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't respect me," Jasmine snapped.

"Hey, is that camera still rolling?" Brady asked.

"Not anymore," Jasmine said as she pointed the remote at the screen which then went black.

_Author's Note: Yeah, short chapter, I know. But it's an Aftermath, what can you expect?_


	7. The Not So Great Escape

"Previously on Total Drama ReAction," Chris announced, "we had a good old fashioned wild west time. Lionel and Sophie continued to butt heads as they both tried to pull their team ahead. Unfortunately, both of them seemed to lack the hand and eye coordination to rope a cactus. Then for round two Bobby unleashed his relentless army of robotic bulls. Things got rough, and even Sophie had trouble surviving. But Edward had other plans, instead of winning the challenge he worked on fighting some way to keep him and Sophie in the game. Sophie saved them by threatening Beatrice and getting her to vote for Annie. However, despite Edward's arguments, Sophie got her alliance to take out Beatrice instead of Annie. Will she regret her decision? Or will the Action Actors pull out of their slump now that their weakest link is gone? Keep watching to find out!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

The various contestants awoke to find that they were not in their usual beds. Sophie yawned and rubbed her eyes as she realized her new surroundings. She was surrounded by concrete, except for the bars right in front of her.

"Where am I?" she muttered to herself.

It was then that she realized that she was not alone. Sleeping in a filthy mattress was Eliot.

"Hey, get up," she ordered as she kicked him in the ribs.

Eliot cracked an eye open and immediately went into panic mode.

"Oh my god, oh my god, that got me, they finally got me!" he cried as he ran around the room. "They're going to lock me up forever and ever and ever and I'll never get out. It's because I knew too much, they can't let that information come free. I always thought this would happen, but I never knew what to do."

"Hey, shut up!" Sophie barked.

"Oh no, they got you too!" Eliot shrieked. "She's innocent! She doesn't know anything; let her go!"

Eliot cried at the bars.

"That's not why we're in here, you moron," Sophie snapped.

"So why are we…oh my god, did you kill someone!" Eliot screamed. "Is that what this is about?"

"No!" Sophie shouted.

"I always knew that you were crazy, but I never realized how dangerous you were," Eliot continued. "Oh my god…you killed Beatrice, didn't you! I was wondering why she was acting strangely last time, and now I know why!"

"Hey, if you don't shut the hell up I will have to actually kill someone," Sophie threatened.

Eliot was quiet…for two seconds.

"Oh my god, you're going to kill me!" Eliot sobbed. "What did I do to deserve this!"

Meanwhile, Greta and Sooz were each worried about their own problems.

"Ugh, I cannot get a good signal in here," Sooz complained as she tried holding her phone up in different corners. "Who uses concrete anymore? This is ridiculous!"

"Oh I really hope this doesn't last too long," Greta moaned as she held onto the bars. "If I miss breakfast, my entire eating schedule will be thrown off and I can only get back on sync if double up on the next breakfast."

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but we've got a real catastrophe here," Sooz scoffed.

"I know," Greta sighed. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"What? That wasn't what I was referring to," Sooz exclaimed. "I meant, that Brad is trying to break up with more or get back together with me or something and I can't hear him because there's no reception here."

"Oh…I guess, that's pretty bad too," Greta said uneasily.

"Shut up, I'm getting something," Sooz ordered. "Brad, is that you? You think we should what? You're feeling what? No, don't hang up, I'm not done yet. Why don't you just start from the top again…Hello, hello?"

Down the hall and up a flight of stairs, Lionel and Matthew were stuck in another cell.

"Well, it's obviously a challenge," Lionel declared. "So we should probably get out of here fast so the leader can take charge."

"The leader?" Matthew asked.

"Me," Lionel replied.

"Right, of course," Matthew said. "So, what's the plan, leader?"

"I dunno," Lionel answered. "We break out of here, simple as that."

Matthew seemed unconvinced and asked, "Well, don't you think—"

"Hey, you wanted me as leader, so just follow my orders, okay," Lionel said.

"I wanted you as leader?" Matthew asked.

"I dunno, probably," Lionel said. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

And in a different cell, Annie had just made a terrifying discovery.

"I've been locked up!" she cried. "How could this happen? How am I supposed to get out?"

But that was nothing compared to the much more terrifying discovery that she made next.

"Oh. My. God. Dirk's been locked up?" she screamed. "Who would do this to such a perfect human being?"

"Calm down, Annie," Dirk said as he got up. "I'm sure there's a reason for this."

"There is no excuse for locking up you, Dirk," Annie replied. "Whoever did this is going to pay big time. I bet it was Sophie…or Edward!"

Dirk sighed and shook his head.

Not everyone was overreacting quite as much as Annie though. Parry shook the sleep out of his eyes and looked around.

"Hey, we're in some sort of cage, or something," he said to his cellmate, Ethan.

"We're all in a cage," Ethan replied without getting up. "We're never truly free until the day we die, but what matters is what we do in that cage."

"Huh, fair enough," Parry shrugged as he went back to sleep.

Lastly, Edward and Montana awoke to their surroundings.

"Well, let's look at our options, right," Montana suggested.

"What options? We're locked in a cell," Edward pointed out.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Montana replied. "Now, we could tunnel out, this floor doesn't look too strong, but that leads to the question of what exactly is beneath us. Next, there are these bars. Sure, they look tough, but they lack the real sheen of sturdy metal, right. Maybe if we took that mattress and—"

"Good morning, castmates!" Chris's voice blared into all of the cells.

"McClean, you've got some nerve sticking me with this screwball!" Sophie yelled.

"McClean, you've got some nerve sticking Dirk in a cage like this!" Annie also yelled.

"Yes, yes, I know you're upset," Chris said, "but we've got a challenge to get to. Now, as you can probably guess, your goal is to get out of the prison. The first three pairs to do so win two points for their team, after that you only get one point, and if you don't escape at all then no points for you. Oh, and you must escape with your partner or else you won't get your points."

"Great, just great," Sophie grumbled as she looked at Eliot cried to claw out through the wall.

"Now, I know this prison looks unescapable, but I made sure that it is possible," Chris said. "We don't want a repeat of last time. You will brought down for breakfast in thirty minutes, you can use to your advantage, or you can try to get a headstart and escape before that. However, Bobby has put together a patrol."

To demonstrate a small robot wheeled past each of the cells. I had piercing red eyes, and hands that looked to be made out of tasers.

"And I get to be the warden, right McClean?" Chef's voice said over the loudspeaker.

"Chef, just live up to your name and do your job," Chris sighed.

The contestants could hear some indistinct grumbling coming from the loudspeaker as Chef presumably left to room.

"That's all there is too it, prisoners, get to work," Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sophie-**I could break out of here before even the first thirty minutes were up. But I've got to put up with Mr. Paranoia, which is seriously going to slow me down.

**Eliot-**With Beatrice gone I've been really jittery. She always helped to calm me down, and now I just can't help worrying about what she's going through. She seemed so panicked before she left, something is definitely fishy.

**Lionel-**My team has won the last two challenges and I can tell you way: Epic leadership. I'm going to be carrying this team all the way to the merge.

**Matthew-**If Lionel wants to be leader, fine, but it would be nice if he actually knew what he was doing.

**Greta-**I'm not sure if I've got the best partner. She's always on that phone, it means more to her than the challenge. How am I supposed to escape with her?

**Sooz-**I'm not sure if I've got the best partner. All she thinks about is food; she can't keep her mind on the challenge. Plus, she's huge, how am I supposed to get out with her?

* * *

"Well, we're going to have to wait until breakfast," Greta said to Sooz. "I can't work on an empty stomach."

"Fine by me, I think I'm getting close to connecting with Sean again and then he'll tell me what Brad was trying to tell me," Sooz said.

When both of them had their backs turned to each other they rolled their eyes in frustration.

Over in Annie's cell, she wasn't taking things as calmly.

"I am not staying here!" she cried as she torn at the bars.

"Annie, if you'll just calm down," Dirk said. "Annie, can you just…I think we should…maybe we can…"

"What was that, Dirky?" Annie asked.

"Never mind," Dirk sighed.

"Okay then," Annie said with a pleasant smile.

Then she returned to savagely gnawing at the bars.

"Open, come on!" she growled.

In another cell, someone was having a little more luck.

"Now, when I count to three we're going to charge right here," Sophie ordered. "It's weakest at this point, so it should snap if we hit it hard enough."

"Okay, okay, I can do this," Eliot said nervously.

"1…2…" Sophie said as they backed up. "3!"

The two charged and rammed straight into the bars. To Eliot's surprise, the bar actually came loose and provided a way for them to escape.

"We did it!" he cheered.

Suddenly a piercing siren filled the hallway.

"We're not out yet," Sophie said as she bolted down the hall.

A group of the patrol robots appeared at the end of the hallway angrily. Their tasers were crackling ominously.

"There's not escape!" Eliot cried.

"Oh yes there is," Sophie growled as she kicked aside the robots.

The robots started to clump around her and quickly resorted to violence.

"Ack!" Sophie cried as she was shocked. "Don't just stand there, help me!"

Eliot wanted to help Sophie, but all he could do was tremble in terror.

Things were much less chaotic for Montana and Edward.

"So, do you have a plan?" Edward asked.

"We should probably wait till breakfast," Montana suggested. "The element of surprise is a powerful thing, and if go along with them we should be able to outsmart them, right."

"Okay, then, so for the next twenty minutes how about we talk strategy?" Edward offered.

"Alrighty, then," Montana said. "So far my strategy has been to vote with Annie, and she always votes for Sophie."

"Right…Annie," Edward sighed. "You know, she's a…good person, but…haven't you noticed that she's a little…loopy?"

"She's nice," Montana shrugged. "She has a bit of a temper, but she's fine."

"She hates my guts," Edward pointed out. "Is she ever going to get over that?"

"Probably not," Montana answered.

"And I haven't even done anything," Edward continued. "I mean, sure, I played a little dirty last time, but you believe me when I say that I'm turning over a new leaf, right?"

"Okay," Montana replied uncertainly.

"But Annie doesn't get that," Edward said. "So, when you think about it, she's really the one who's wrong. She's the bad guy this time. She's the one who deserves to be voted out!"

"Um, maybe we should talk about this later, right," Montana said. "I've kinda starting to form a plan for our escape."

Meanwhile, Matthew was also trying to plan his escape, but had hit some difficulty.

"So, I was thinking," he began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't ask for your input," Lionel interrupted.

"I'm sorry, _leader_, what's your plan then?" Matthew said with a breath of irritation.

"I told you, we don't need a stupid plan," Lionel scoffed. "When we get let out for food, we muscle our way past the guards and walk out."

"I don't think that's going to work," Matthew said.

"You're right, you're scrawny, I must have had you confused for someone who actually had muscles," Lionel snorted. "Fine, leave the muscle work to me, and just stay out of the way. As leader, I'll make sure you get out safely."

"You know, I think it would just be easier if we," Matthew tried again.

"For the last time, I don't need any advice," Lionel scoffed. "In fact, if you could just stop talking altogether, that'd be great."

Matthew rolled his eyes.

Eventually each cell was visited by one of the robots. The one that arrived at Sophie's cell was surprised to see a pile of discarded robot bodies. Curiously it followed the path of destruction.

The one that arrived at Annie's cell glanced at her still gnawing at the bars savagely. It shrugged and opened the door. This proved to be a big mistake as Annie leapt straight for it and transferred all of her wrath into the one robot. Her ponytail sprung up every once in a while when she was shocked.

"Bad robot, leave the nice girl alone," Dirk exclaimed as he kicked at the robot.

"Okay, I think it's dead," Annie breathed heavily.

It didn't take long for a siren to fill the hallway and for several more robots to show up though.

"Great, we can take them," Annie exclaimed.

"Or maybe we should run," Dirk suggested. "Just saying."

"Right, we can do that," Annie agreed as she bolted in the opposite direction.

Parry was starting to let his nerves get the better of him by now.

"So, this is looking pretty impossible," he sighed. "Any ideas?"

"How about a magic trick?" Ethan suggested.

"We don't have time for that," Parry scoffed as he saw the shadow of the robot approaching.

"Come on, I think it'll help," Ethan said. "It's called The Disappearing Act."

Without saying anything more, Ethan pulled Parry under the blankets with him. The robot arrived and saw the two of them huddling under the blankets. It opened the door and waited for them to leave. When they didn't get up, it wheeled over to them and gave them a sharp poke. Nothing happened. This time it ripped the sheets off…only to find that no one was there. It turned around just in time to see Parry and Ethan sprinting down the hall.

Some robots were able to just do their job, though.

"Thank you, Mr. Robot," Montana exclaimed as she and Edward excited the cell calmly.

"So, this breakfast," Greta asked over at her cell, "is there going to be a menu or something?"

The robot jabbed and her and gestured for her to walk.

"Okay, okay, I'm going ," Greta said as she shuffled down the hall.

Lastly, the final robot arrived at Lionel and Matthew's room. As soon as it opened the door, Lionel charged at it. Lionel wasn't fast enough, though, and the robot managed to shock him before he got too close.

"Ow," he moaned as he clutched his burned stomach. "Well, what are you waiting for, shrimp? Take him out!"

"Uh…if you say so," Matthew said nervously as he walked towards the robot.

However, soon reinforcements arrived and they didn't look happy.

"I'll be good," Matthew said as he sat on the bed.

"You're pathetic," Lionel moaned from the floor.

The robots then left and shut the door behind them.

"Oh, what? No, breakfast?" Lionel complained. "Way to go, hero."

Matthew groaned as he lowered his head into his hands.

* * *

(Breakfast)

Breakfast was served in a large room. Or at least it looked large when there were only four people sitting in it. Montana and Edward sat at one table, while Greta and Sooz sat at another. Several robots patrolled the exits, but Montana was keeping a keen eye on them. Eventually Chef showed up and slapped some white paste in front of the four.

Once Greta had taken a taste she exclaimed, "Mm, Chef, this food is so authentic. Great job at making it really feel like a prison."

"This is my everyday cooking," Chef snapped.

"Oh…well, it still gets an 'A' for effort," Greta added.

"Alright, I've formulated a plan," Montana whispered to Edward. "Those robots seem to have their backs turned on the door at the same time every three seconds. So that'll give us the best shot at running. Now, we need to move in a zigzag pattern, to offset their movements. I'd start at that table there and then loop around over to that column. Ready?"

"What? Now?" Edward exclaimed. "I'm eating, and could you repeat that, and…what?"

"Okay, go!" Montana exclaimed.

She bolted as soon as she had spoken. Edward was left stunned, but he tried to catch up with her quickly.

"Hang on, what was the plan again? Loop-de-loop and zigzag?" Edward exclaimed.

The robots homed in on them fast. Despite Montana's plan, they still managed to catch up with their targets.

"Now's our chance," Greta exclaimed to Sooz. "While they're distracted."

"Yep," Sooz muttered without looking up from her phone.

"Psst, Food Girl and Phone Chick, over here," Chef whispered.

Both of them glanced at each other curiously then shrugged and approached Chef.

"Look, you see that cart over there?" Chef whispered. "It's full of old bed sheets for the mattresses. It'll be sent straight to the laundry room. Those lifeless machines won't even notice if you're in there. That's what I've been telling McClean, but did he listen—"

"Hold on, why are you helping us?" Sooz asked.

"Because I don't like that snot-nosed brat running the show," Chef growled. "I want McClean to see how faulty this whole challenge really is without me behind it."

"Sounds good enough," Greta said. "But we'd better hurry, looks like Montana is almost done taking out those robots and then there's sure to be more."

"Fine, fine, just let me send this," Sooz muttered.

"Now!" Greta ordered as she picked up Sooz and threw her into the cart.

* * *

(The Halls)

Annie and Dirk were still running frantically.

"Faster, Annie, they're gaining on us," Dirk squealed.

"What was I thinking, wearing a dress again?" Annie exclaimed. "I should have brought a tracksuit or something."

As the two ran, they past a massive clump of robots down one hallway.

"What do you think that's all about?" Annie asked.

"I don't think we have time to stop," Dirk said nervously as a red beam fired into the wall near them. "Lasers! They have lasers?"

If the two would have stayed to investigate the clump, they would have seen Sophie burst out of it.

"Is that all you got?" she snarled. "It's going to take a lot more than that to stop me."

"Don't say that," Eliot said as he crept out from behind the clump. "Robots all release the weakest wave first, but there are millions of stronger ones."

"I doubt it," Sophie snorted.

However, just after she had spoken, to hulking tank-like robots burst through the walls.

"Told ya," Eliot said.

Annie and Dirk, meanwhile, we're still fleeing. Someone else they came past was Lionel banging his head on the bars in frustration.

"Dirk, Annie, do you think you could let us out of here?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, I'd love to help you, little guy, I really would," Dirk said before another laser fired at him. "It's just—Deadly robots! You understand."

Matthew sighed and sat back down on the mattress.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Matthew-**Annie didn't even stop to say hi. It's clear that she'd rather be with Dirk. Why are relationships so confusing? How do I know this is even a relationship? Did she ever refer to me as her boyfriend? What if I'm just a good friend and she really wants to be with Dirk? Okay…breathe…

**Lionel-**That's it, I'm no longer considering Dirk one of my bros…and he was the last one too. Dang.

* * *

(Montana and Edward)

"Come on, come on, we can't let them catch us!" Montana exclaimed as she hurried through the hall.

"I'm running, I'm running," wheezed Edward. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Didn't you see it on the way here?" Montana asked. "There's a room that looks like it's got some machinery in it. From there, it shouldn't be too hard to find a way out, right."

"Um…if you say so," Edward said uncertainly.

"Turn!" Montana ordered.

Edward swerved to keep up with her and eventually they arrived at a dirty door. Montana swung it open and slammed it behind them. The two found themselves in a dank room filled with pipes and wires.

"Now what?" Edward asked.

"This room has got to connect to every other room in the building, right," Montana said. "Therefore, we need to find the largest wire and follow it."

"But don't they go through the walls?" Edward asked.

"Well, there's got to be some way to get them in case they break, silly," Montana laughed.

It was then that they noticed that they were not alone. Ethan and Parry were huddled in corner together.

"What are you guys doing here?" Montana asked.

"We are becoming one with the shadows," Ethan said. "The art of invisibility is a slow but steady road."

"It's working so far," Parry said with a shrug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Montana began.

"We'd love to tell you, but seeing as how you're on the opposing team, that would be unfair," Edward interrupted. "So sorry."

He then dragged Montana aside and said, "So, which one of these wires do you want to follow?"

"Hm…this one," Montana decided as she held up a fat red wire.

The two followed the wire to a grate in the wall.

"Voila!" Montana exclaimed as she removed the grate and revealed a tunnel.

"Well, it's going to be a squeeze," Edward said, "but we can let those clowns get ahead of us."

"Ahem, that's my boyfriend you're talking about," Montana scolded.

"Sorry…we can't let those clowns get ahead of us, but I wish them the best anyways," Edward corrected himself.

"Whatever," Montana sighed as she shook her head.

* * *

(Sooz and Greta)

The two remained as quiet as possible as they were wheeled from within the cart. Eventually they came to stop and realized that it had gotten darker.

"I think it's safe to get out," Greta whispered.

The two climbed out of the laundry basket and found themselves in a small room. There were a pair of dusty laundry machines, but nothing else in the room.

"Well, let's try the door," Greta said.

However when she tried to turn the knob, she found that it wouldn't budge.

"Oh no, it's locked," she cried.

"Oh well, we tried," Sooz shrugged as she pulled out her phone again.

"Hang on, I think I hear something ," Greta exclaimed.

She glanced up at the ceiling where the sound was coming from. She spotted a large red wire on the ceiling that seemed to be moving. Eventually she realized that Montana and Edward were clinging to the wire and crawling along it.

"Guys, you gotta help us," Greta called.

"We'd love to," Montana said.

"But we can't because we're on a different team, right Montana?" Edward added.

"Sorry, guys," Montana sighed as Edward ushered her out of the room.

"No, wait, come back!" Greta moaned as she tried in vain to grab onto the wire.

"Aw man, could you have at least gotten us trapped in a room with a little better reception?" Sooz complained.

"Excuse me, but have you forgotten that you in the middle of a competition here?" Greta snapped. "There are some of us who would like to win the five million dollars, but if you'd rather talk on your phone, then why don't you just drop out now and make it easier for the rest of us!"

Sooz was silent was a minute, then said, "You're right."

"I…I'm right?" Greta repeated in shock.

"If I want to win this thing, I've got to get my game on," Sooz declared. "I mean this is five million dollars were talking about."

With that she threw her phone away.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sooz-**While I love my phone, Greta reminded me what I'm here for. I'm not going to screw up this time; I want that prize.

* * *

(Sophie and Eliot)

Sophie and Eliot were being dragged by the two monstrous robots. Sophie had tried to struggle with all her might, but could not escape their metal grip. The two of them were brought to an even small cell and locked inside. This cell had a full metal door as its only way out and once it was closed, it was nearly pitch black.

"Ah yes, I suppose this is a good time to mention," Chris's voice announced, "that if the robots catch you escaping, they will be putting you in much more high security room."

"You can't keep me in here!" Sophie roared with each punch she delivered to the door.

"Oh yes they can," Eliot moaned. "This is exactly what they do until you run out of energy. And that's when they strike and take control of your body."

"Alright, I've had enough of you," Sophie growled. "So let's talk. It's looking like once again someone from our team is going home, and it's not going to be me. So if you don't want to die a painful death, I suggest you vote for someone else. Understand?"

Eliot nodded frantically.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Eliot-**It's become painfully clear to me what got to Beatrice: Sophie. Oh, what am I going to do? She's psycho!"

**Sophie-**I think Chris is rigging these challenges just to get at me. How else do you explain why we're doing so poorly?

* * *

(Matthew and Lionel)

"Well, they've got to let us out again eventually," Matthew said. "Chris said, this challenge is winnable."

"So, when they come back, I'll beat the crap out of them and we'll be homefree," Lionel declared.

"But isn't that exactly what your last plan was?" Matthew pointed.

"And?" Lionel replied.

"Well, it didn't exactly work out," Matthew reminded him.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Lionel scoffed.

"Look, all I'm saying is we might have a better chance if we go on the defense," Matthew said. "There are plenty of doors down there. If we make it that far, we can block the guards' path and have an easier time finding the exit."

"Fine, we'll do things your way," Lionel sighed. "Then when that fails, you'll have to beg me to save us."

"Shh, something's coming," Matthew exclaimed.

It was another one of the robots. The machine glared at them before opening the door.

"Run!" Matthew exclaimed.

The door darted, but not before Lionel kicked the robot to the ground. More robots were swarming, but Matthew and Lionel had a strong lead and soon arrived at the nearest door.

"Inside, quick!" Matthew exclaimed before slamming the door.

The two sighed in relief.

"Well, good job," Lionel said. "…at getting us trapped in a closet!"

True enough, the two of them had entered a dead end. All that was in the room were some brooms and mops.

"Well, let's look at our options," Lionel continued. "Deadly robots or…a wall. This is why I'm the leader and you're not."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

A lone robot patrolled by a flight of stairs. It heard a faint sound and twirled around. With its weapons raised it scanned the rest of the hallway. It found nothing. Then it noticed a movement in the shadows and fired its laser. It hit nothing. It continued to spin back and forth, without finding anything. The it heard the sound of a door opening and closing, but it was too late.

Parry and Ethan made it to the roof.

"We did it," Parry cheered. "I can't believe that worked."

"Never underestimate the art of invisibility, man," Ethan said.

"Now we just need to scale down to the ground," Parry said as he prepared to climb down onto a lower ledge.

The two continued to make their way down when Ethan suddenly yelled, "Stop!"

Parry halted just in time to avoid getting fried by a laser. The two looked down to see that there were various cameras scattered along the wall with lasers armed and ready.

"That's it boys, you're almost there," Chris exclaimed from the ground.

"Drop, drop, drop!" Bobby chanted.

"This would be a good time to practice the art of swiftness by bonding with the wind," Ethan suggested.

"How longs that gonna take?" Parry asked.

"I dunno, a few hours," Ethan said.

"I'll take my chances," Parry said before sliding down to the next level.

He managed to evade the lasers skillfully, and Ethan followed behind him. Soon the both of them landed gracefully on the ground.

"The Comedy Cameos win two points!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

(Annie and Dirk)

A barrage of lasers fired after the duo. Dirk sent a terrified glance at the burnt wall before glancing back at Annie.

"We're so dead," he cried. "There's just too many of them. We'll never get away from them."

"Don't say that," Annie said. "We are getting out of here alive!"

The two then came across a sign that read, 'Exit: That Way.'

"Well, what did I tell you," Annie exclaimed as they followed the sign.

While still dodging the many lasers aimed the two charged straight for a large door.

"We're gonna make it, we're gonna make it!" Annie cheered.

The two burst through the door and found themselves in another large room. The room, however, was filled with a plethora of robots. There were some of the small patrol bots, as well as some of the larger tank robots, and an even bigger golem of a machine.

"We're not going to make it!" Dirk sobbed hopelessly.

"I said we're getting out of here and I meant it!" Annie declared as she prepared to charge straight into battle.

* * *

(Sooz and Greta)

The two girls were deep in thought as they tried to formulate a way to escape.

"Oh, I can't think," Greta moaned. "People always say you need breakfast to have full brainpower, and I don't think Chef's food qualifies as breakfast…no offense to him, since it a good meal and all but—"

"I've got it!" Sooz exclaimed. "Where's my phone?"

"Oh Sooz, you can't relapse now!" Greta complained.

"No, I mean it's part of me idea," Sooz said.

"I'm listening," Greta said.

"The problem is these robots don't know we're in here," Sooz explained. "And they can't hear us because the door is closed. But while they might not be able to pick up our voices, they should still hear the piercing ring of a phone. So, I'll set my phone to ring and they'll open the door. Presto, we've got our way out."

"But, won't they just shock us once they find us?" Greta pointed out.

Sooz had found her phone by now and held it up as she said, "They're not going to find us."

She pressed a button and threw her phone into the washing machine.

"Now, we've got one minute to get back in that cart," Sooz declared.

Greta understood and the door girls dropped back into the now empty cart. After a minute of waiting a shrieking siren emitted from the washing machine. Immediately an army of robots burst into the room. They spotted the source of the sound and began assaulting the washing machine.

"Careful now," Sooz whispered as she and Greta carefully rolled the cart out the door.

* * *

(Montana and Edward)

"I'm sure Annie is a perfectly nice girl…when she's not insanely furious," Edward said as he crawled through the tunnel with Montana. "And the fact is, she is insanely furious right now. So, don't you think that it just might be in everyone's best interest if she went home?"

"You know you've got a great argument and all," Montana said, "but I can debunk it all with one name: Sophie."

"Alright, that's fair," Edward replied. "However, while both girls may have insane tempers, Sophie is insane about winning, and Annie is insane about me. Now, which one of those two is going to be more beneficial for our team?"

"I'm done talking to you now," Montana declared. "Besides, I think we've reached the end of the road."

The two had arrived at the end of the tunnel and came to a series of beams at the ceiling of a tall room.

"Whoa, what is going on down there?" Edward exclaimed as he looked at a frenzy of robots.

"Isn't that Annie?" Montana asked.

Annie was savagely tossing robots from left to right.

"Outta the way!" she cried as she bulled he way through. "Die!"

"Yep, I feel so safe having her on my team," Edward commented.

"Come on, the exit has got to be just ahead," Montana said.

Montana scaled along the beams and headed towards the windows at the end of the room. However, about halfway across the room, the robots noticed her and started to fire.

"Whoa, don't lose your balance now," Montana cautioned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Edward said as he looked down nauseously.

"We gotta pick up the pace," Montana exclaimed as she moved quickly to avoid the many lasers targeting them. "Almost there, almost there."

Finally she reached the windows.

"We made it!" she cheered.

However, when she turned around she realized that Edward was not with us.

"Great," she sighed as she backed up the she had come.

Meanwhile on the floor, Annie was still managing to plow her way through the swarm of robots. Pieces of robotics were flying through the air as she delivered punches and kicks.

"Annie, look out," Dirk cried as he pointed at the behemoth robot approaching them.

With each stomp it took, the ground shook beneath them.

"I can take him," Annie declared.

Behind them, a laundry cart had rolled into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Greta asked as she poked her head out of the cart.

"Never mind," Sooz said. "Just keep your head down and keep on rolling."

Annie had charged at her massive opponent by now. She clambered up its leg and began clawing at the metal. The robot just shook her off without much effort.

"Okay, no more holding back," Annie exclaimed. "You are so going down!"

"You can do it, Annie!" Dirk cheered.

He then looked around for any way he could help. He didn't spot anything at first, but then got an idea.

"Hey, Mr. Robot, over here," he shouted at one of the tank robots.

The machine accepted his challenge rolled straight for him.

"Wait for it, wait for it," he muttered to himself. "Now!"

He jumped out of the way just in time. The robot smashed right into the leg of the bigger robot. Along with Annie's beating to it, it was enough to sever the leg right off. The robot lost its balance and stumbled backwards. It tumbled right into the wall and smashed a large hole leading straight outside.

"There's our exit!" Annie exclaimed as she and Dirk escaped.

"We have our second victors!" Chris exclaimed. "The score is now tied with two on each side."

"We did it, we did it!" Annie cheered as she hugged Dirk.

"Hey, look, a way out," Greta said as she and Sooz rolled the cart out the hole.

"And the Comedy Cameos pull ahead with four points," Chris declared.

"Yes," Greta cheered as she high fived Sooz.

"Whoa, are you two friends now, or something?" Parry asked.

"Well, if by friend you mean that someone who'll buy me a new phone for the one I had to waste," Sooz answered, "then yes."

Greta sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Intern, can you fix that hole?" Chris said to Bobby. "We can't give everyone an easy way out."

"Work, work, work, is all I do," Bobby complained.

He then pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. In an instant, all of the concrete reformed into a solid wall.

"Done," he said.

"Well, looks like it's all over for us," Dirk sighed.

"Not necessarily," Chris said. "While the Comedy Cameos have a strong lead, the Action Actors can still tie up the game if the two remaining duos escape, and Lionel and Matthew stay trapped."

* * *

(Sophie and Eliot)

Sophie had given up attacking the door by now. She instead had taken to sitting in the corner seething.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be stuck here," Eliot said as he paced the floor.

"Shut up," Sophie hissed.

"I mean, I never really stood a chance," Eliot continued. "They could handle you pretty easily after all."

"I said shut up," Sophie growled.

"It's scary when you think about it," Eliot wasn't listening to Sophie. "That such a powerful force like yourself can be contained to this chamber."

"Shut the hell up!" Sophie roared.

She then jumped back up and charged right at the door.

"I. Cannot. Be. Contained!" with each word she delivered a firm punch to the door.

On the final blow the hinge burst and the door cracked open.

"We are getting out of here now!" Sophie commanded.

* * *

(Lionel and Matthew)

"Okay, I'll admit it," Matthew sighed as he sat on the floor. "My plan didn't work. I screwed up."

"It's just as well," Lionel replied. "I didn't even have a plan. What kind of leader am I?"

Both of them sulked in the silence for a while.

"Well…I've got this one, dumb idea," Lionel eventually said. "I found this spoon in the back. Maybe we could like dig a tunnel out or something."

"I don't think so," Matthew sighed. "There's no way we would be able to dig all the way outside with just a spoon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lionel agreed.

Another silence filled the room.

"Although," Matthew finally broke the silence, "since we're stuck here anyway, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

* * *

(Montana)

"Edward, Edward, where'd you go?" Annie shouted as she retraced her steps.

"Montana!" she heard a muffled cry.

She followed the sound of the voice and eventually spotted the robot dragging Edward away.

"Hold it right there!" she shouted as pulled out her boomerang.

She tossed her weapon and knocked the robot on its side. Edward managed to struggle free and Montana rushed over to meet him. The robot got back on its wheels and didn't look too happy. Montana began wrestling with it and tried to knock in back to the ground. However, what she didn't notice was that another robot was coming up from behind her.

"Back off!" Edward cried as he picked up Montana's boomerang and jabbed it into the robot's head.

"Not how I would have done it, but nice job," Montana compliment as she took back her boomerang.

The two then hurried once more the way along the beams and back to the window.

"Hey, looks like Sophie is gonna make it too, right," Montana noted as she saw Sophie forcing her way through the robots on the ground.

Eliot followed behind her nervously. Montana and Edward arrived at the window and slid it open.

"Going down!" Montana exclaimed as she climbed down the outside wall.

"Looks like we've got another two points for the Action Actors," Chris noted as both pairs exited the building. "If Lionel and Matthew don't arrive by sunset we'll have to have a tiebreaker."

"I'm not putting my faith in them," Parry sighed. "Lionel's probably gotten lost five times by now."

All of the escaped contestants waited with varying degrees of patience for Lionel and Matthew.

"The sun is setting," Sophie declared as she pointed at the horizon. "What's our tiebreaker?"

"Now, let's keep this official," Chris said. "The sun will have technically set when it's behind those hills."

Suddenly the ground began to tremble.

"Earthquake!" Eliot cried.

"Not quite," Chris said as examined the source of the tremors.

A tunnel formed in the dirt and Lionel and Matthew emerged.

"We have our winners!" Chris exclaimed. "The Comedy Cameos pull ahead by one point."

Matthew and Lionel, who were both covered in dirt, collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"Okay, teams, you can take a break, but Action Actors, I want to see you tonight for another elimination," Chris said.

Sophie immediately grabbed Edward and Dirk.

"We're voting out Eliot," Sophie declared. "He's a frantic wimp and I won't have him driving me crazy anymore. I've already taken care of his vote so there's no way he can survive tonight."

"Fine," Edward agreed.

"Glad that you finally see things my way," Sophie said what could barely pass for a smile.

As soon as she was gone, Edward rounded up Dirk, Eliot, and Montana.

"Okay, people, you all saw Annie today," he said. "She's a monster. She's out of control. It's only a matter of time before she completely snaps and tries to hurt someone. Namely, me. And let's face it, Sophie is a good leader, and if Annie leaves we might actually win a challenge again."

"I," Montana began.

"You don't have to say anything now," Edward said. "Just think about it and I trust you'll make the right decision."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Edward-**I'm through doing what Sophie says. She doesn't want my help, fine, I'll start working for me.

* * *

(Elimination Ceremony)

The six contestants sat in the audience impatiently. They heard a low hum and looked up to see Chris lowering himself with a propeller jet pack.

"Action Actors, this is the third challenge in a row you've lost, and the second one to be an immunity challenge," Chris chided. "What happened? You started out so well."

"Weak effort!" Sophie answered.

"Pointless grudges," Edward added.

"Evil people!" Annie declared as she glared at Sophie and Edward.

"That was a rhetorical question," Chris sighed. "Anyways, let's get these trophies out…I've got one for Dirk!"

Dirk smiled as he caught his trophy.

"And one for Edward!" Chris continued. "And Montana."

This just left Sophie, Annie and Eliot.

"Well, well, well," Chris said. "I seem to recall you too ladies in the final three of the last ceremony. And Beatrice was caught in the crossfire. Will the same thing happen to Eliot?"

"Not likely, Sophie is leaving," Annie declared.

"Well, Annie I'll tell you this," Chris said. "You won't be leaving tonight."

Edward slapped his forehead in frustration.

"That just leaves Sophie and Eliot," Chris declared. "And the final trophy goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sophie!"

"Oh, I do not believe this!" Annie cried. "What is wrong with you people? Don't you realize that Sophie is a horrid people of slime!"

"Annie, calm down," Eliot said.

"No I will not calm down!" Annie screamed. "You people are morons, you know that! Spineless morons. There is a monster among us, and you can't bring yourselves to do the decent thing and get rid of her."

"Annie, I wanted to leave!" Eliot exclaimed.

"You…did?" Annie asked in confusion.

"This game is too much for me," Eliot said. "I don't think I can keep it up."

"Well, whatever the reason, you're gone now," Chris declared. "Get in the Lame-O-Sine and don't come back."

Eliot waved goodbye as he got into the car and departed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Edward-**Why is my team full of such stubborn people? Oh well, on the bright side, I got Annie to snap and show her true colours, and it only took six episodes.

* * *

(Girls' Trailer)

Annie and Sophie were continuing to glare at each other, but surprisingly, no one seemed to be too concerned about them. Sooz and Greta instead were having a conversation.

"So, I said to Brad, 'if you want break up with me, fine, but at least have the decency to pay for dinner,'" Sooz said.

"Oh yeah, dinner is important," Greta agreed. "So, did he pay?"

"No, he used the whole 'I'm not going to Paypal ten dollars to some chick in Canada when I'm all the way in New Zealand,' excuse," Sooz said. "And I haven't talked to him since."

"You haven't?" Greta said uncertainly.

"Well, once or twice maybe," Sooz admitted.

Suddenly, one of her other phones came to life.

"Oh, look, it's Brad," she exclaimed eagerly as she answered the phone.

* * *

(Boys' Trailer)

"You are looking at a champion, people," Lionel exclaimed. "I single-handedly brought my team to victory."

"Do we seriously have to take this?" Parry moaned.

"Just go with it," Matthew said. "If he keeps bringing us victories, I say let him have his bragging rights."

"And if he doesn't?" Parry asked.

"Then we vote him off," Matthew answered.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Sophie-**Eliot is pathetic. He will only bring our team down.

**Annie-**Okay, maybe we hit a rough spot last time, but this time I'm certain that Sophie is going home.

**Montana-**Sorry, Edward, but I don't betray my friends. I'm voting for Sophie.

**Dirk-**I'm not voting out Annie, that's for sure. Eliot definitely isn't doing so well, I don't think he'd mind if I voted for him.

**Edward-**I vote for Annie. I made it perfectly clear why she should go, now I just need to hope that my team was smart enough to listen.

**Eliot-**I can't take much more of this. Sophie seriously scares me, and I'd rather just be with Beatrice. So, I'm voting for myself.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"Well, we learned a lot today," Chris said. "Like how brute strength isn't always the quickest route…unless you're Annie. Or how it is possible to overcome personal afflictions and achieve success…unless you're Eliot. Well, whether you learned something or not, you gotta admit, we saw lots of drama today. Are the Action Actors doomed to crumble apart? Who will come out on top, Sophie or Annie? Or well wildcard, Edward, manage to propel himself to victory? Only time will tell so be sure to be here for the next Total…Drama…ReAction!"

* * *

**Voted Off List: **Nicole, Beatrice, Eliot

_Author's Note: I'm back again. I really had fun with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it too. Eliot was a character who received a mixed reception from readers, but regardless the reason he left was simply because without Beatrice he wasn't really much more than a gimmick. So, sorry to those who liked him, and your welcome to those who didn't. _


	8. Journey To The Center Of The Body

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, I've started a new series called Total Drama Stranded. I don't know how this will affect my updates yet, but I do plan on working on both of them simultaneously. I might put a poll up to see which you'd rather see more of so look out for that. In the meantime, enjoy more Total Drama ReAction and feel free to check out Total Drama Stranded._

"Welcome back to Total Drama ReAction!" Chris announced. "Last time we locked up the castmates and it was up to them to escape. Sooz and Greta surprised even themselves by working together and overcoming their own limitations. Sophie thought that she could just punch her way through, but this didn't work out so well for her. Because of this her team went to elimination again, and it was Eliot who left the show. Needless to say, Annie wasn't happy that Sophie and Edward would be staying for another day. Today we've got a special reward, but who will be getting it? Can the Comedy Cameos continue their winning streak, or is it time for the Action Actors to reclaim some glory? Fine out right now!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

It was early in the morning and many of the contestants were still asleep. However, there were some people who were up early, enjoying the sunrise. Montana and Dirk strolled through the studio together.

"This was a good idea, right," Montana exclaimed. "It's so nice and peaceful with just you here."

"That's what I was hoping for," Dirk said. "With all this nasty drama going on, I thought it would be just super to get a little quiet time with my friend."

"Oh, I agree," Montana replied. "We could all use some time to unwind and relax. Especially Annie."

"Ah, it's too bad that she's been so stressed lately," Dirk sighed. "She's a great girl, but she can certainly cause quite the commotion."

The two came across a patch of grass and sat down together.

"I feel like I could just lie here forever," Montana sighed as she got comfortable.

"There you guys are!" Annie exclaimed as she spotted the two and rushed over to see them. "I've been looking everywhere."

"Oh, hi Annie," Dirk greeted. "Feel free to join us. We were just enjoying the gorgeous morning."

"Yeah, that's great, but we need to talk," Annie declared as she sat down. "Why didn't Sophie go home last night? One of you didn't vote for her."

"Uh…that would be me," Dirk admitted.

"Dirky, why would you do something like that?" Annie exclaimed. "She's pure evil."

"Oh she is not," Dirk defended. "I just think that there's a reason Sophie acts the way she does. She's probably got a lot of negativity inside of her, and if we just toss her aside, she's only going to get worse. I want to help her."

"But she doesn't deserve your help!" Annie cried. "You're too nice for your own good, Dirky."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that now, right," Montana chimed in. "It's a reward challenge, right, so let's just take a deep breath and enjoy the rest of the sunrise."

Meanwhile, in another part of the studio, to other contestants were up and about.

"So, what did you drag me out here for?" Sooz asked Lionel as they paced around the buildings.

"I think we should discuss some things," Lionel said. "As leader of this tribe, I think I can say I'm pretty safe, but I think I'd like to have a more private…team. With just you and me."

"So, you're saying you want an alliance?" Sooz asked.

"If that's the way you want to put it," Lionel said with a grin.

"Hang on, let me see what Julie says," Sooz said as she pulled out her phone.

Sooz then moved out of hearing ranged and chatted into her phone for a few minutes.

She eventually returned to say, "Julie told me to go for it. So I guess I'm in."

"Perfect," Lionel exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Annie-**I don't see how Dirk can continue to defend Sophie. She's cruel to everything and everyone, there is no good side to her!

**Lionel-**For now, it's just an alliance between me and Sooz, but soon it'll should blossom into much more.

* * *

(Dining Tent)

The two teams sat down on either end of the tent as Chef served breakfast. Both self-appointed leaders were trying to give a speech.

"We cannot lose again," Sophie said as she slammed her fist down. "I am sick and tired of this, and I'm not going to be playing so nice anymore."

"You think you want to win? _I _can't stand losing," Annie interrupted.

"Which is exactly why I'm trying to fix that," Sophie sneered.

"Well, I think it's time this team functioned a little better," Annie declared.

"Exactly, teamwork should not be this difficult!" Sophie growled.

"And people should stop trying to make it difficult," Annie said with an accusing glare at Sophie.

"Ladies, you realize that you're arguing and agreeing at the same time, right?" Edward interjected.

"Shut up, Edward, no one asked you," Annie sneered.

Meanwhile, Lionel was also speaking to his team.

"Well, team we had another victory last time," he exclaimed. "And you know why we're doing so good? Because we're winners…well, actually I'm a winner, you guys are mostly losers…but my winning abilities must have rubbed off on some of you."

"I feel so inspired," Parry scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's not get too cocky guys," Matthew added. "We still have to try our hardest."

"Are you kidding?" Lionel laughed. "They're down to five members, they don't stand a chance."

"But those two members they lost, might have been part of the reason why they lost so much," Parry pointed out.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lionel-**Just by the fact that my team has me on it, that puts us way above. We're winning this next challenge and every other one that comes our way.

**Matthew-**I don't know if I'd say that Lionel is a good leader, but we haven't lost since he took over so I guess I can't complain.

"Castmates!" Chris greeted as the eleven contestants arrived for their next challenge. "Welcome to the medical challenge."

* * *

Chris stood in front of a large building that seemed very oddly shaped. Rooms jutted out in unusual directions from top to bottom.

"I had our beloved intern turn this building into a house sized model of the human anatomy," Chris explained. "That way you can go inside and cure its afflictions personally."

"I was going to make it biologically correct," Bobby grumbled from next to Chris.

"But that would have been boring," Chris laughed. "So, this body is as biologically correct as entertainment will allow. There are two paths inside, one for each team. You'll each take a side and explore the organs. Bobby has put together some robotic 'germs' which will try to make things difficult for you. Your job is to taking them out and keep the body healthy. The team to this the best will win a very special reward. You may begin!"

Bobby pressed a button and the wall that Chris had been standing on opened up like a mouth. Cautiously the contestants made their way inside.

"Ick, this place is creepy," Dirk exclaimed as he walked along the moist floor.

The walls were all circular and seemed to be expanding and retracted. Everything seemed to be dripping with fluid.

"Have fun!" Chris laughed as the door closed behind them.

"Oh no, now it's dark!" Greta cried.

"Don't worry, I'll help us out," Sooz exclaimed as she held up her phone for light.

"Ah, that's better," Greta sighed in relief.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Greta-**Ever since the last challenge, me and Sooz have been looking out for each other. I don't know if I'd call us BFFs yet, but maybe just BFs…or let's go with just Fs.

* * *

The teens walked through the wet tunnel together in silence. Dirk clung to Montana nervously, Sophie and Lionel both tried to take the lead, and Ethan trailed behind as he examined the wall. Eventually they came to a split in the tunnel.

"This must be where we go our separate ways," Edward noted. "Which way should we go?"

"Right," Annie suggested.

"Left," Sophie contradicted.

"Whoa, whoa, what about us?" Lionel argued. "What if we want to go left?"

"Go ahead, and we'll go right," Annie said.

"Now wait just a minute," Sophie growled. "You're not in charge, I am! And I say that we got left."

"This doesn't even matter!" Matthew exclaimed. "Look, we'll just go right and you can go left. Is that okay Annie?"

Annie seemed to ease up a bit when Matthew spoke to her.

"Okay," Annie sighed reluctantly.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Sophie said with a smirk.

And so the two teams each went their separate ways. The Action Actors went through the left tunnel and the Comedy Cameos took to the right.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Matthew-**Annie can be really sweet and that's the girl I fell in love with. I hope she's still in there.

* * *

(Comedy Cameos)

Lionel still led the team, but Sooz had to move up next to him to keep the light up front.

"We sure are lucky to have Sooz on our team," Greta exclaimed. "The others are probably stuck in the dark."

"The dark isn't so bad," Parry said. "I find it quite comforting."

"Indeed, the greatest ideas are often found when there are few distractions," Ethan added.

"See, he's got the right idea," Parry said.

"Whoa, are you two agreeing with each other?" Sooz asked in shock. "Weird."

"Hey, I think I see a light ahead," Matthew exclaimed.

"Good, I can stop wasting batteries," Sooz sighed.

"There's a sign," Lionel noted. "It says, 'Welcome to the Stomach.'"

"Ooh, another stroke of luck," Greta cheered. "We ended up with my favorite organ."

The team followed the sign and stepped into a large room. It was like a giant, pink bowl. The floor was still damp and squishy, but there was light in the room now.

"Well, what are we supposed to be doing?" Lionel asked.

"Chris said we're supposed to be dealing with robotic germs," Matthew recalled.

"I don't see anything," Parry said.

"And you'd think it would be hard to miss something Bobby made," Sooz added.

Just as she spoke, a large worm burst out from the ground underneath her. It was a sickly grey colour and easily towered over all the contestants. On its head it had a series of mandibles and a gaping mouth. It let out a piercing shriek before charging at Sooz.

"Yikes!" Sooz exclaimed as she rolled out of the way.

"I guess that's what we're dealing with," Parry noted grimly.

The worm wasn't alone, either. Several more burst out from the floor and walls.

"Alright, let's get exterminating," Lionel exclaimed as he shot a punch at one of the worms.

The serpent just swerved out of the way and sank its teeth into Lionel's arm.

"Ahk!" Lionel cried in pain.

"Get off of him!" Matthew cried as he kicked at the worm.

The monster let go, but then focused on Matthew. Matthew didn't have time to think, he just ran for his life. The other teens dodged from side to side as the horde of worms charged at them. Parry risked delivering a kick to one, but the worm was too quick for him.

Greta backed up into a corner where she felt something burning in her feet. She looked down to see a green liquid being pumped out of the wall. The liquid was burning right through her shoes.

"It's stomach acid!" she cried.

"What?" everyone cried as they looked around.

The acid was pouring in from all sides of the circular room.

"This isn't looking too good," Parry sighed.

* * *

(Action Actors)

Sophie was trying to lead her team, but Annie was doing everything she could to stay ahead of her. Every time Sophie sped up, Annie doubled her speed. The other three soon fell behind.

"You know, if those two could actually put that much energy into completing the challenge, we wouldn't have to worry about anything," Edward remarked.

"Hey, look," Sophie exclaimed from ahead.

"I'll tell them!" Annie snapped. "There's a—"

"Sign!" Sophie interrupted.

"It says," Annie continued.

"Welcome to—" Sophie shot back.

"-the Lungs," Annie finished.

The other three picked up the pace to catch up with the two girls. They soon arrived at a passage into another room.

"Whoa," Montana exclaimed as they stepped into the next area.

They were right in the middle of a deep drop. They could look up and down and see quite a distance to go either way. The room was also filled with a wild breeze. Montana, who was standing too close to the edge, was swept right off her feet.

"Montana!" Dirk cried.

"Hey, this is fun!" Montana laughed as she was twirled around midair. "You guys should join me, right."

The others looked at each other uncertainly.

"Well, there's only one way across," Dirk remarked before jumping over the edge. "Woohoo!"

The two of them tumbled through the air whimsically.

"Whee, this is amazing!" Dirk laughed.

Soon all five of them were floating in the windy chamber.

"We need to keep moving guys," Annie ordered. "Stop having fun and focus."

"No, we need to focus on getting out of here," Sophie argued.

"But that's exactly what she said," Edward pointed out.

"But she was saying it like she was the leader," Sophie said. "Which she's not."

"Um, guys, I think we have a problem," Montana noted.

The problem was that they had no way of actually moving. No matter how much Montana stroked, or kicked, or struggled she couldn't control what direction the winds would blow her in.

"Stop fooling around," Sophie sneered. "Just…move…and…arg!"

Much to her frustration, Sophie just found herself tumbling in circles.

"You're doing it wrong, Sophie," Annie scoffed. "It's…more of a push…and…erg!"

As Annie tried to shove her way through the air, her dress puffed up like a parachute.

"Well, let's not panic guys," Dirk said. "The situation could be a whole lot worse."

Suddenly several holes torn through the walls and revealed a swarm of ravenous worms.

"Um…we're nearing panic territory," Dirk commented nervously.

"So, these are the germs?" Sophie scoffed. "They don't look so tough."

She tried to swat at one, but ended up floating in the complete wrong direction.

"Take this!" Annie exclaimed as she punched at a worm.

She missed the worm and soared directly into Dirk.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Dirky!" Annie exclaimed.

"This calls for my trusty boomerang, right," Montana exclaimed as she pulled out her weapon.

She tossed the boomerang at a worm, but the wind picked it up and swirled it right around Montana.

"Well, I'm out of ideas," Montana sighed.

* * *

(Comedy Cameos)

The stomach was fast flooding with acid and the team was running out of space to stand on. By now they were all clumped together on one of the few dry spaces.

"Take this, and that!" Lionel exclaimed as he fought off several worms. "You guys don't scare me."

With a final blow he managed to take out one of the worms, but two more just took his place.

"This isn't working!" Greta cried. "We need to get out of here before it's too late."

"Guys, look, there's a way out on the other end," Matthew said as he pointed. "I say we make a run for it."

No one objected. All six of them charged through the vicious worms and burning acid as they headed for the gap in the wall. One of the worms slithered around Sooz's legs and knocked her straight to the ground.

"Sooz!" Greta exclaimed as she stopped to help her friend.

She slapped the worm aside and tossed Sooz over her back.

"Don't worry, I got you," she exclaimed as she rushed to keep up with the rest of her team.

"In, in, in, fast!" Matthew ordered as he slid through the hole.

They wasted no time squeezing after Matthew.

"Ew, this tunnel is even worse," Lionel shuddered as they crawled through the sticky, dripping passage.

"Hey, as long as it's getting us away from the monster worms, I think it's an improvement," Matthew pointed out.

Eventually the ground disappeared beneath them, and all of them slid right down a slippery hole. With a sickening squish they landed on a soft floor. Sooz was the first to get out and look at the sign.

"Welcome to the Intestine," she read. "Ew."

"Well, so far I like it better than the stomach," Parry commented. "Let's take a look around."

The team split up and examined the room. Unlike the stomach, the floor was uneven. It was also incredibly slippery and several times someone would fall down and pick themselves up.

"Those worms are probably waiting to strike from the darkness," Parry remarked.

"Well, they're not getting the drop on me," Lionel declared as he tensed up.

Still nothing happened.

"Odd, things usually take a turn for the worst when I tempt fate like that," Lionel muttered.

"Well, I'm getting a good feeling from this direction," Ethan exclaimed. "It's like something is calling me."

However, after taking another step forward he tumbled right into a deep pit.

"Oh no!" Greta cried as the group rushed over to see if he was okay.

"Help!" Ethan shouted as he was being sucked in by the ground beneath him. "The floor is trying to eat me."

"What do we do?" Sooz squeaked in fear.

"Okay…okay, we need a plan," Lionel declared nervously. "Suggestions, anyone?"

"Help!" Ethan continued to cry.

"I'm coming!" Parry exclaimed as he slid down the pit and landed right next to Ethan.

He reached out and helped to pull Ethan out from the swallowing substance.

"Great, now both of you are stuck," Lionel pointed out.

Sure enough, Parry felt his feet starting to get engulfed in the sticky material.

"Okay, we need a chain!" Greta declared loudly. "A human chain!"

Without saying any more than that she grabbed onto Lionel's waist.

"What are you doing?" Lionel cried.

"Grab Sooz, now!" Greta ordered.

"Okay, I can work with that," Lionel said with a sly grin as he slid his hands around Sooz's waist.

"Now Sooz, grab Matthew," Greta ordered.

Sooz obeyed. Then Greta lowered the chain down the pit.

"Grab on, quickly!" she ordered.

Parry wasted no time in taking Matthew's hand. From there, Greta was able to pull them up one at them. Soon everyone was sighing in relief as they collapsed on the ground.

"We survived," Parry sighed through heavy breath.

"Good work, team," Lionel added sincerely.

"Group hug!" Greta exclaimed as she pulled everyone in.

"Uh, Greta, maybe not now," Lionel said as he was squashed.

"Right, sorry," Greta apologized.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Parry-**It's funny, but I've realized that Ethan is actually a really good guy. If it had been me trapped in there, I know he'd do the same…well, if he could figure out where I was.

* * *

(Action Actors)

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Montana exclaimed as she started to take control of her motion. "Left…right...up…down…"

"I think I've got it too," Annie exclaimed as she dodged an oncoming worm. "But it's not going to be easy taking out all these worms."

"I've got an idea," Edward said.

"No!" Annie snapped.

Edward rolled his eyes before saying, "Dirk, could you please suggest to Annie that we tie the worms together?"

"Annie, maybe we could tie the worms together," Dirk suggested.

"Great idea, Dirky!" Annie exclaimed. "Well, you heard him, get to work!"

"No, don't get to work!" Sophie ordered. "Okay…now you may get to work."

The team put Edward-or Dirk's-idea into action. Montana swam after a worm and grabbed onto its tail. It shrieked and tried to bite her, but she swerved out of the way. She then dragged into to another worm and tied a quick knot between the two of them. Soon, every worm had a partner.

"Now, we need to start tying pairs together," Edward said.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Annie pouted.

"Just do it," Dirk ordered dryly.

"Whatever you say, Dirky," Annie replied cheerfully.

The team continued tying the serpents together. The creatures ended up getting themselves tangled in each other and biting as they tried to break free. This only damaged to them more.

"Now for the big finale," Edward exclaimed.

The team moved out for a final time to time all the remaining groups into a massive tangled mess.

"And who would like to deliver the final blow?" Edward asked.

"Me!" Sophie and Annie both yelled.

Both girls charged at the ball of struggling worms and delivered a powerful kick. Not even the wind could stop the horde of germs from smashing right into the wall.

"Woohoo, we did it!" Dirk cheered.

"Now, let's keep moving," Montana suggested before Sophie and Annie could get a chance to argue.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Montana-**Our team works well when it's focused. It's just that, that doesn't happen very often.

**Dirk-**I think Annie might be getting a little carried away. We're not going to be able to succeed if she keeps being so stubborn.

* * *

(Comedy Cameos)

"There's no way out of here!" Sooz exclaimed angrily as she circled around the room again.

"There's always a way out," Ethan replied. "No one is trapped forever."

"Yeah…I think we are," Sooz replied.

"I'm afraid she might be right," Parry sighed. "I've checked all around and I don't see any more doors."

"How are you coming, Lionel?" Matthew asked.

Lionel was currently jumping upwards, trying to get back out the way they had come in.

"I think…I can almost…reach it…" he said between jumps.

"Oh no, we're going to be stuck here forever!" Greta wailed. "And there's so many foods that I haven't sampled yet. Like Fugu and Kalimari and low fat yogurt…It's not fair!"

As she spoke she began punching and tearing at the wall.

"Hey, that wall is peeling right off," Matthew exclaimed.

"You're right," Greta realized as she pulled off the rest of the material.

The team didn't get a way out, but found a large red tube behind the wall.

"So…is this a blood vessel?" Matthew asked.

"Well, if that's the case then it should take us someone other than here," Lionel said as he kicked at the tube.

He was easily able to create a large hole. Red liquid gushed out and onto the shoes of everyone.

"Are you sure we want to go in there?" Sooz asked nervously.

"Sure, it's just like a waterslide," Lionel said as he crawled in.

He was quickly scooped away and swept through the tube.

"Well, here goes nothing," Parry said as he followed after Lionel.

Soon all of them were rushing through the moving stream of blood.

"Whee, this is actually fun!" Greta laughed.

Soon everyone was laughing as they swerved from side to side in the rocky ride.

"We've got an exit coming right up!" Lionel exclaimed.

One after another they poured out of a hole and into a new room. This room was already filled with rooms. This made it quite easy for the team to come crashing down and crush several worms directly below them. By the time everyone, had made it out, only one worm remained.

"Today's not your lucky day," Lionel remarked as he stomped down on the final worm.

"Well, that was easy," Parry said.

The team got a chance to look around their new surroundings now. The room was mostly round and completely red.

"Aha, we're in the heart!" Matthew exclaimed as he pointed to a sign.

"And I think I found our way out of here," Sooz called as she located several more slides.

Each one was marked with another arrow sign. One sign read 'Pancreas,' one said, 'Bladder,' the last one said, 'Brain.'

"That's where we're going," Lionel declared. "Let's get right to the top of things."

With that the six of them leapt into the tunnel and went for another wild ride.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Greta-**I never realized challenges could be this fun. I'm really glad I've got such a great team.

* * *

(Action Actors)

The team had arrived at the end of the lungs and now were facing a long ladder.

"Welcome to the Esophagus," Dirk read. "Looks like we're going up."

Annie and Sophie struggled to climb up the ladder first, but Montana butted ahead of them.

"I'll go first, right," Montana said. "You two can follow behind."

After slightly more struggling, Annie took the second position and Sophie followed behind her. The team climbed in silence for a bit, but Dirk tried to lighten the mood by humming.

"Cut it out," Sophie ordered.

Dirk silenced immediately.

"So, where are we going next?" Edward asked.

"Well, if I know my biology," Montana said, "we should be headed right for the…liver?"

The team had reached the top and another sign welcomed them to the liver.

"I guess Chris wasn't kidding about taking some liberties," Montana said.

"Who cares? Let's just get in there and kill some things," Sophie growled.

The team entered the smaller brown room, but didn't see any worms. They took a few more cautious steps forward. Suddenly, a swarm of worms plummeted from the ceiling. The team didn't have time to react before they were all covered with writhing serpents.

"Ow!" Annie cried as one bit into her leg.

"Get off of me!" Sophie roared as she struggled.

But no matter how much they fought back, the team couldn't escape the grip of the many worms tangling around them. It didn't take long before the entire time to be dragged into the ravenous horde.

* * *

(Comedy Cameos)

The team exited out of the slide and into a cushy terrain.

"Well, this must be the brain," Matthew announced as they checked up the new location.

"Alright, bring on the worms!" Lionel exclaimed. "I'm ready for some payback!"

One such worm peeked out of the ground and bit Lionel in the leg.

"Oh, you're going to regret that!" Lionel threatened as he reached out to grab the creature.

The worm just burrowed right back into the soft material.

"You're getting away that easy," Lionel exclaimed as he tore up the floor and grabbed the worm.

The others had started to find their own targets. The worms weaved back and forth between the tissue, though, so it was difficult for the teens to actually hit them.

"Take this, take this!" Greta exclaimed as she repeatedly missed worms in a Whack-a-Mole fashion.

"Gotcha!" Parry cried as he grabbed onto a passing worm.

The germ tried to burrow back into the ground, but Parry wouldn't let go. This caused the worm to tear a streak through the material as it tried to return to the ground.

"I think we're making good progress," Lionel said as he punched a worm back into the brain.

* * *

(Action Actors)

The worms had dragged the five contestants into a pit in the center of the liver. They were dumped there, while the worms returned back to where they had come from.

"They can't keep us down here," Sophie declared. "I'm going to climb right back up there and rip them to pieces."

"Not if I do it first!" Annie exclaimed as she began scaling up the pit.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Montana argued as she pulled them back. "That room is too small for us to all charge in there, right. What we're going to need to do is send just one of us up there, and lure them somewhere else."

"I'll do it," both Annie and Sophie said.

"I'm really not surprised by this point," Edward remarked.

"I'll do it," Dirk said. "Does anyone have a problem with that?"

No one said anything.

"Alright then," Dirk concluded as he made his way out of the pit.

He clambered up and out of the hole. Carefully he scanned the room. No worms were in sight, but he knew that they were waiting somewhere. As silent as possible he tiptoed towards the door. He heard a thud and that was when he broke into a run. He didn't even bother to look back.

He heard the ear-splitting shriek and could feel the worms slithering up to him. Several more worms appeared in front of him. Dirk winced briefly, then swerved the other side. He knew that he was going to be surrounded soon, so he tried to look for the right opportunity. He saw his best chance. He closed his eyes and jumped forward. He felt several snapping mouths come close to his heels, but he managed to leap over the horde of worms. From there it was easy to dash to the door.

He returned to the esophagus, but the worms were following. He risked a nervous glance back, before hopping down the ladder as fast as possible. The worms were not deterred and slithered right after.

"Ick!" he cried as a worm landed on his arm.

He shook his arm violently until it fell off. The worms didn't stop though. More and more of them dived after him and began wrapping around his body.

"Get off, get off!" Dirk squealed as he struggled frantically.

He ended up stumbling right off of the ladder, but luckily he was close enough to the ground that he didn't get hurt. This also helped him knock some worms off just long enough for him to escape.

"Where to go now?" he wondered to himself.

He spotted a tunnel that they had passed before. A sign pointed at it and read, 'Mouth.'

"Perfect," Dirk cheered as he ran down the tunnel.

The worms were still following, but he had gained the lead again. Once he arrived at the mouth, he found himself overlooking a rushing waterfall. All of the water poured out into a void surrounded by teeth.

"Okay, I can do this," he told himself.

He waited for the worms to catch up, then he dived up the edge. He let the water rush him along. The worms followed and also got sucked into the rapid waterfall.

"Aha!" Dirk exclaimed as he grabbed onto one of the teeth.

The worms weren't so lucky and all went sprawling into the abyss outside of the mouth.

"Yes!" Dirk cheered.

* * *

(Control Room)

"Well, I think they've had enough time, "Chris declared as he watched the various contestants through an array of screens. "Let's let them out."

"Fine," Bobby sighed. "It stopped being fun when they started winning."

Bobby pressed a few buttons and suddenly a passage was opened next to each of the groups.

"Times up," Chris said as Dirk dropped down into the passage.

"Let's see how you did," he told the rest of the Action Actors as they crawled through the hole.

"The challenge is over," he told the Comedy Cameos as he welcomed them into the control room.

By now all eleven contestants had arrived. All of them were sticky and wet, but none so more than Dirk.

"Well, you all did good work," Chris said. "But there can only be one winner. Let's take a look at your progress."

Bobby turned on the screens to show different moments during the challenge.

"Action Actors," Chris narrated, "you managed to relieve the lungs and liver of suffering. Very good."

"High five guys!" Dirk exclaimed.

Montana happily high fived him, but the others remained stoic.

"Comedy Cameos," Chris continued, "you fled from the stomach, got caught in the intestine, but then saved the heart and the brain."

"That's' right, the two most important organs," Lionel exclaimed. "I think it's clear who won here."

"Hold on," Chris interrupted. "You also caused major internal bleeding by bursting a blood vessel, and caused serious brain damage from your thoughtless abuse to the cerebral system."

"Oh…yeah, what was with that, team?" Lionel scoffed.

"The winners of this challenge are the Action Actors!" Chris declared. "Your prize? One of you will get to spend the evening with a former contestant. That's right, you'll been having dinner with one of the original campers. You'll be able to discuss strategy with them, ask questions, or just plain chat. All you need to do is write down the name of whoever you'd like to send there."

He handed a notepad to each member. They took a few seconds to think, that all scribbled down a name.

"Alright, let's see who it'll be," Chris said as he collected the pads back. "It's unanimous, the one who will be receiving the reward is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Annie."

"Yea, go me!" Annie cheered.

"Annie, you'll be escorted to a fancy restaurant where you'll meet the mystery guest," Chris said. "The rest of you may return to your trailers."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Edward-**Yeah, we all just wanted some time without Annie spazzing out at everything.

**Greta-**So our team didn't win, oh well, it was just a reward. What's important is that we had fun.

* * *

(Later)

Montana and Dirk were strolling through the studio again.

"Well, sunset is just as nice as sunrise, right," Montana said.

"And maybe we can fully enjoy this one," Dirk said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Greta had gathered up the rest of her team.

"What's going on?" Lionel asked. "The challenge is over."

"I know, I know," Greta said. "But I think we deserve a reward anyways."

"Yeah, people don't always get what they deserve," Parry commented dryly.

"You didn't let me finish," Greta continued. "So, I asked Chef, and he gave me some supplies so I could…make a picnic!"

Greta revealed a blanket set up on the ground with a variety of sandwiches, fruit, and drinks.

"Wow, you made all this?" Matthew asked in surprise.

"That's right," Greta said. "Nothings too good for my team.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Matthew-**I there's a reason why our team works so well. It's not Lionel's leadership, that's for sure, but Greta's heart definitely helps keep us together.

**Parry-**Well, I never thought I'd actually get along with Lionel, and I'm not saying I am, but I guess I can tolerate him for tonight.

**Lionel-**If Greta keeps making meals like this, she's going to have her ticket to the finals, no one would dare vote out the food.

* * *

(Fancy Restaurant)

Annie walked into the pristine restaurant with a smile on her face. The entire building was empty, except for one table where a girl sat.

"Hi, I'm Annie!" Annie introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Annie," the girl said. "My name's Courtney."

"I know you from TV," Annie exclaimed.

"That's right," Courtney said proudly. "I almost won the whole thing."

"…I must have missed that episode," Annie said.

Courtney frowned, but just said, "So, why don't you get me caught up."

"Well, there's this really psycho girl on my team," Annie said. "And a sneaky backstabber, and there's this really awesome guy."

"Sounds like someone special," Courtney said.

"Oh, Dirk is," Annie swooned.

"I get the feeling you might want to be Dirk's girlfriend," Courtney continued.

"Oh no," Annie said. "I already have a boyfriend."

"I…see," Courtney said uneasily.

"Anyways, maybe you could help me with this little problem," Annie said. "I mean, Dirk is perfect in every way, but one tiny thing, is that he keep defending this Sophie girl. And like I said, she's psycho."

"Well," Courtney began, but Annie wasn't finished.

"And, this is going to sound crazy, but I get the feeling that he doesn't like being around me as much," Annie said. "Just this morning he snuck off with my friend, Montana, and he didn't exactly seem thrilled when I showed up."

"Uh-huh," Courtney replied. "Is Montana interested in Dirk?"

"Oh definitely," Annie answered, "but she also has a boyfriend."

"Well, I had a boyfriend and a best friend once," Courtney said. "And you know what happened. He cheated on me with her. So, I'll tell you this, you never know who you can trust."

"But I can trust Dirk for sure," Annie said. "However, do you think Montana would try to steal Dirk away from me?"

"Who knows? It's possible," Courtney answered. "But, how could she steal him if he's not even your boyfriend?"

"Oh, I meant steal him in a platonic way," Annie said.

"Right…I'll pretend that made sense," Courtney sighed. "Okay, question time is over, let's eat."

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And that concludes another thrilling episode," Chris narrated. "Next time, we're back to the chopping block and someone else is going home. Will Annie's growing temper bring trouble for her team? Or for herself? Will Greta manage to keep her team together? Or will a trip to the elimination ceremony tear them apart? Next episode will bring answers and plenty of drama so tune in for another Total…Drama…ReAction!"


	9. Let There Be Twilight

_Author's Note: Well, the results are in from your last poll. Out of who you wanted to see more of this season, Matthew took the lead, with Greta and Annie tied for second. Like I said, this won't influence the story itself, but so far Matthew and Annie have both already had quite a bit of screentime, and Greta is also starting to break out, so looks like I'm doing something right._

_Anyways, there's another poll up. Let me know if you'd rather I update Total Drama ReAction or my new series Total Drama Stranded._

"Previously on Total Drama ReAction," Chris narrated. "The castmates were charged with curing a diseased body. But it wasn't an ordinary body and it wasn't an ordinary disease. Both teams had to travel inside of a mega model of a body with some robot germs that Bobby came up with. While the Comedy Cameos got along much better than the others, they ultimately lost due to some violent action they delivered to the body itself. And so, it was the Action Actors who won the reward, a night with Courtney…don't know if you can actually call that a reward, but Annie seemed pleased. Annie proved to be more paranoid than Eliot when she began to worry that Montana may be trying to steal Dirk away from. Here's where things get tricky, 'cause I'm pretty sure Annie and Montana already have boyfriends. Oh well, drama is drama, so keep watching Total Drama ReAction!"

(**Theme Song Plays…**)

* * *

(Dining Tent)

It was clear that tension was high at the Action Actors table. Dirk was sitting next to Montana, but Annie had made sure to shove herself right next to him. On the other side of the table, Sophie was glaring at all three of them. Dirk simply kept his eyes down and tried to eat his breakfast.

"So…we won last time," Dirk tried to make conversation. "That's got to feel good."

"We should feel satisfied if we win every challenge," Sophie sneered. "This had better not be a fluke."

"What are you saying? That I'm not good enough for you?" Annie snapped.

"If you were good enough for me, we'd have never lost once," Sophie declared.

"And you're sure that's not your fault, brilliant leader?" Annie retorted.

"People, people, please, if you can't get along, can you at least keep quiet?" Montana exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm with Montana on this one," Dirk agreed.

"Of course you are," Annie said as she narrowed her eyes.

At this moment, Edward returned to the table with his tray of food. He noticed everyone staring at each other angrily and immediately turned around.

"I'll just find another table," he sighed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dirk-**Ever since Annie got back from the reward she's been acting a little strange. I mean, there's nice Annie, angry Annie, and this new…suspicious Annie. I don't know what her deal is though, I thought a reward might cheer her up.

**Annie-**It's clear what's happening. Dirk is siding with Montana, I should have seen this coming. Once the three of us take out Sophie and Edward, he'll choose Montana over me and take her to the final two!

**Edward-**Pro: I'm no longer a prime target, con: our team is falling apart. If Sophie had just voted out Annie like I asked her so many times…ugh…

* * *

Meanwhile, the Comedy Cameos were having a much more enjoyable time at their table.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure Chef used Kumquat in this," Greta mused as she sampled some of the slime Chef had served. "That or Star Fruit."

"Really?" Ethan exclaimed. "Star Fruit is the fruit of the stars, so naturally it makes for a good meal."

"Then I doubt there's any in here," Parry gagged. "This stuff is awful."

Lionel, meanwhile, had dragged Sooz to another table.

"Just had to get you alone, beautiful," he said as he lowered the hand holding a phone.

"Thanks….pitiful," Sooz replied. "But what would really be nice is if you'd _leave_ me alone."

"But don't you want to discuss our new…alliance?" Lionel asked with a suggestive tone.

"We lose, we vote for Ethan, fair?" Sooz asked.

"I guess," Lionel said disappointed.

"Great, now go away," Sooz ordered. "I've got to focus, there's a Wikipedia article that needs citation, and I plan on finding it."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Lionel-**Why do the girls here always play hard to get? I'm sexy, they should be all over me.

**Sooz-**I'm in an alliance, you can't say that I didn't strategize. Romance, though? Not with Lionel, that's for sure, his ego is bigger than the number of views on Justin Bieber's YouTube.

* * *

(Later)

"Castmates, welcome to your next challenge," Chris said as he stood outside a trailer.

The eleven contestants had finished their breakfast and crowded around where Chris was now standing. Annie was sure to stick close to Dirk, while Lionel was sure to stick close to Sooz.

"It's the horror challenge, isn't it?" Edward asked. "I remember that episode from the original run."

"Good memory," Chris complimented, "but no, we're doing something just a little different this time. Are you ready for this? The Twilight Challenge!"

There was a gap of silence as everyone just stared at Chris. It was broken simultaneously by Dirk and Parry.

"Yay!" Dirk cheered. "This is going to be sooo much fun."

"No!" Parry moaned. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chris said as he moved along. "So, as Stephanie Meyer so nicely explained, there is a food chain when it comes to monsters. The vampires eat the humans, the werewolves eat the vampires, and the humans eat the werewolves…after they shoot them with silver bullets."

"Are you sure it says that in the book?" Matthew asked.

"Look, it's hard coming up with a circular chain like that," Chris pouted. "Just go with it."

"Fine," Matthew sighed.

"As I was saying," the host continued. "For this challenge you will each choose to be one of the three. Behind me you'll see the costumes trailer. I want you to design the best costume for whatever you chose. And remember, there must be at least one of each per team. When you're done, I'll be judging them and the winning team gets an advantage in part two."

"Um, Chris, is Bobby usually here?" Greta asked.

"Ah yes, the intern," Chris remarked. "I figured we didn't really need him for this challenge so I sent him to do some work for Chef."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dirk-**I absolutely adore Twilight! And now we're designing Twilight costumes? I'm in heaven.

**Parry-**I loathe Twilight. I hate the characters, I hate the plot, I hate this stupid challenge!

**Edward-**Well, my name is already Edward, I wonder if that will give us an advantage.

* * *

(The Kitchen)

Bobby frantically chopped onions as Chef watched over him with a cleaver.

"Faster, put more life into it!" Chef ordered.

"I'm going, I'm going," Bobby insisted as he swept the chopped onions into a stew. "There, done."

"Now do the carrots, slave!" Chef commanded.

"I am not your slave," Bobby declared offended.

"Don't you dare talk out line like that!" Chef snapped. "Do I have to break out the whip?"

"No master," Bobby cowered as he quickly grabbed the carrot and began chopping.

* * *

(Costume Trailer)

"So, what does everyone want to be?" Dirk asked his team. "I know what I want to be, a vampire, because they sparkle and they're pretty and—"

"Well, I've always wanted to try being a werewolf, right," Montana said. "Seems like it's something I could handle."

"Good, good," Dirk said eagerly. "What about you, Sophie?"

"Pfft, vampires and humans are scrawny," Sophie scoffed. "So by default, I guess I'll be werewolf."

"I'll be human," Annie declared. "I'd rather not have to put on any scary outfits."

"That just leaves you, Edward," Dirk declared.

"I think I'll go with vampire," Edward said. "They seem to have a lot of class."

Meanwhile, the Comedy Cameos were going through the same process.

"I am not being anything stupid," Parry declared.

"But you'd make such a good vampire," Matthew insisted.

Parry just glared at him icily.

"Okay, shutting up now," Matthew replied.

"I'll be human," Parry declared.

"Well, I'm going to be werewolf," Lionel declared. "They're big and strong like me."

"And when they're human they never wear any shirts," Matthew added.

"That's also a plus," Lionel exclaimed.

"I'd better be human," Greta sighed. "I don't think any of those Halloween costumes are going to fit me."

"What about you, Ethan?" Matthew asked. "Vampire, werewolf, or human?"

"I want to be a human," Ethan replied. "Why would I want to be anything else?"

"So, that just leaves Sooz to be a vampire," Lionel declared. "Sounds hot."

"What was that, I wasn't listening," Sooz said as she looked up from her phone.

"You're a vampire," Matthew declared.

"'Kay, whatever," Sooz replied.

"Alright, castmates!" Chris announced. "If you've all decided what you're going as, you may enter the trailer and start working on your costumes."

"Eeeee!" Dirk exclaimed as he charged ahead of everyone and into the trailer.

The room was filled to the brim with various costume bits. Hats hung from the ceiling, shirts were strewn over tables, boxes were filled with accessories. There seemed to be no organization to the room, it was just a mess of clothes. This didn't deter Dirk though.

"Let's see, I'll take a little of this, some of that, ooh, one of these," he muttered eagerly as he grabbed whatever came into his reach.

The Comedy Cameos didn't have as much vigor as they searched through the room.

"I found some ears," Matthew declared as he put on a pair of dog ears. "They seem cute."

"Werewolves aren't supposed to be cute," Lionel scoffed. "They're supposed to be manly badass."

"Hey, Lionel, here's something you might want," Greta exclaimed as she pointed to some furry gloves.

"I'll take that," Dirk exclaimed as he added the gloves to his pile.

"Never mind," Greta sighed.

"Ooh, they've got glitter!" Dirk gasped. "I am so taking this."

By now the pile of accessories and clothes in his hands was twice as tall as he was.

"Hey, look what I found," Ethan exclaimed as he put on a rainbow afro. "I can finally have an outside that matches my inside."

He received a few quizzical glances, but no one protested.

"Yeah, only a human would wear that," Lionel remarked.

By now, Dirk had return to his team with his assortment of costumes.

"Okay, I'm going to need you all the sit down while I work on you," Dirk requested.

The four shrugged and sat down.

"Let's see, now," Dirk mumbled to himself. "Edward, you'll need these gloves. Annie, I think you should wear this bonnet. Sophie, I got you some 'paws.' Montana, since I gave Sophie the paws, you can have this tail."

The Comedy Cameos were still continuing to have trouble finding anything.

"Fangs! I got fangs!" Sooz cheered victoriously as she put the teeth in her mouth; then grimaced, "Probably should've washed these first."

"Parry, you've got to put something else on," Matthew commented.

"Why, I'm being human so I don't have to wear ridiculous costumes," Parry grumbled.

"But, the truth is, you look way more vampire than human right now," Matthew pointed out. "If you want to win points you'll have to dress like…a normal person."

Parry clearly did not like that idea, but he simply sighed, "Fine, I guess it's the only option."

Dirk meanwhile had moved onto makeup.

"Edward, you need some sparkles on your face," Dirk exclaimed as he began brushing the glitter all over Edward's cheeks. "And if you take your shirt off I can do your body too."

Edward just glared at him.

"Okay, that's not happening," Dirk conceded. "Sophie and Montana, I've got brown face paint for you, so I can design some wolf features…there, perfect. And Annie, I brought you this delightful shade of pink eye shadow that really complements your dress."

The Comedy Cameos were starting to come along now.

"I found a hat," Greta exclaimed as she put on a pilgrim's hat.

"I think this shirt matches my new hair," Ethan exclaimed as he held up a vibrant Hawaiian shirt.

"How do I look?" Parry asked as he stepped out wearing a brown shirt, a red tie, and blue pants.

"Eugh," Lionel exclaimed. "That is…disturbing."

"Says the boy who totally looks like a werewolf," Parry remarked as he gestured at Lionel's lack of costume.

"Hey, I'm working on it," Lionel argued. "If the other team hadn't stolen all the good stuff I'd be an epic werewolf right now."

"Does this stuff look vampire-y?" Sooz asked as she held up fishnet stockings, a black miniskirt, and a leather jacket. "I swear, it's the only black stuff I could find."

"We are so losing this," Parry remarked as he slapped his forehead in frustration.

"Capes!" Dirk exclaimed to his group. "Edward, I made sure to get a burgundy one for you since it goes super well with the rest of your outfit so far. Now hold still while I comb your hair back."

"Is all this necessary?" Edward asked. "Oh, I think you're pulling the roots out."

"No good vampire would go outside without perfectly groomed hair," Dirk exclaimed.

Matthew meanwhile had found some minutes and a snout that he could tape to his nose.

"How about this, Greta?" he asked as he held up a coat.

"Sorry, not gonna fit me," Greta replied. "Not unless it comes in extra, extra, extra large."

"I found some mascara," Sooz declared. "Vampires wore mascara, right?"

"Lionel, you need to find something," Parry said as Lionel was still as undressed as ever.

"There's nothing that works," Lionel complained.

"What do you guys think of these shoes?" Ethan asked as he held up a pair of clown shoes with bells on them.

"I'm pretty sure elf wasn't one of the options," Sooz remarked.

"And I'm pretty sure…drag queen wasn't one either," Parry replied as he looked Sooz over.

"Why couldn't you just be a vampire?" Sooz snapped. "That would make it so much easier on all of us."

"Guys, guys, calm down," Matthew exclaimed.

"Three minutes, castmates!" Chris exclaimed.

"D'oh," Lionel exclaimed as he banged his head against a beam. "Where am I supposed to find a fur coat in three—The floor!"

Lionel dropped to the ground and tore off a strip of the carpet.

"What are you doing?" Greta asked.

"This is my fur coat," Lionel declared as he wrapped the carpet around himself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Parry-**We seriously do not stand a chance at this. Looks like it's our turn for a losing streak.

**Ethan-**I think I'm missing one more thing…(puts on large, pink sunglasses) perfect.

**Sooz-**'A drag queen?' I don't look that bad do I?

**Greta-**Well you can't deny that I look human.

**Dirk-**Oh, I hope my team wins!

* * *

(Kitchen)

"I told you to tenderize that meat!" Chef barked.

"I did," Bobby insisted. "Look, it's tender."

"You call that tender?" Chef scoffed. "I wouldn't feet this to a caveman. Now use this."

He handed Bobby a large mallet. Bobby rolled his eyes and half-heartedly padded the meat.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you just threw it in the microwave," Bobby said.

"No technology," Chef said evilly.

"No!" Bobby cried as he dropped down to his knees.

* * *

(Costume Trailer)

Chris had set up a catwalk outside of the costume trailer. Several lights surrounded the platform while Chris sat in a director's chair with a megaphone in hand.

"Okay, here's how it's going to work," Chris declared. "Each team will walk up one after another. I'll judge them based on a very complex criteria that I won't be getting into right now. First up, Action Actors!"

"Presenting," Dirk exclaimed. "The latest generation of Dracula!"

He stepped forward and onto the catwalk. He wore all black, which shined under the lights. His face glittered in all directions and his hair had been neatly combed to the back. He had a black cape which he draped over his arm.

"Very nice, very nice," Chris remarked. "Next."

"Presenting," Dirk announced, "The not-Cullen Edward."

Edward walked onto the catwalk gracefully. He was dressed in a deep red robe and a matching cape trailed behind him. Like Dirk his face sparkled and his hair was perfectly in line.

"Still good," Chris continued.

"Presenting," Dirk said for a third time, "Annie the Vampire Slayer."

Annie pranced up onto the stage. She had a bonnet on her head and much more makeup on her face. She no longer wore her dress but a much more revealing tank top and shorts. She held a prop pistol in her hand and aimed it at Chris.

"Bang!" she exclaimed.

"You're three for three so far," Chris declared.

"Presenting," Dirk said once again, "The She-Wolf."

Sophie marched onto the stage. She wore some wolf paws as gloves. Her face was painted to look like a snarling wolf.

"Grrr," she growled.

"Good, good," Chris remarked.

"And presenting," Dirk finished, "Uh…Montana."

Chris looked up disappointed.

"Hey, it's hard coming up with five different names," Dirk protested.

Montana bounded onto the stage happily. She had a wolf tail sticking out of her back and also had her face painted like a wolf.

"Well, I can see that you put a lot of effort into this," Chris declared. "But let's see if the Comedy Cameos can do better. First up!"

Lionel walked onto the stage with his carpet wrapped all over his body.

"Behold, I'm a sexy werewolf," he declared.

"Well, you do have a full body fur which the other team lacked," Chris remarked, "but really it looks like it was thrown together in two minutes."

"Three," Lionel corrected.

"Next," Chris called.

"Hello," Parry said as he walked onto the stage.

There was a never a more blatant contrast between a person and their clothes. Parry had ghoulish skin and black hair dyed with green. He was wearing an ordinary shirt and tie, with neat pants and boring shoes.

"Okay, I'm a little confused," Chris declared. "What exactly are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a human," Parry declared.

"Ha, not likely," Chris laughed.

"Hi Chris!" Greta exclaimed as she stepped onto the stage.

She was dressed exactly the same as always, except she wore a pilgrim's hat and holding a prop pistol.

"Greta, did you forget that this is a costume challenge," Chris scoffed.

"Nothing would fit me," Greta pouted.

"So?" Chris said. "Do what Lionel did and use the furniture as clothes. Next!"

Sooz walked onto the stage looking incredibly awkward. She wore a black leather jacket that was too big for her, a tight tube top, a black mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and high heels that were impossible to walk in. She had also overdone the mascara just a little.

"Okay, I'll admit I'm a little scared," Chris said. "But I don' t think it's for the reason you want."

"These fangs on making my gums bleed," Sooz complained as blood dripped over her fangs.

"Okay, you get bonus points for that," Chris declared. "And you're going to need all the points you can get. Up next, Ethan."

Ethan hopped onto the stage and presented his very colourful attire. He had a rainbow afro, pink sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt, and clown shoes.

"I like it," Chris declared. "But I don't think it fits the theme."

Matthew was the final contestant to walk the catwalk. He had wolfear, a snout, and mittens for paws.

"Roar," he exclaimed.

"Cute," Chris remarked, "but not quite enough to win the challenge. No question about it, the winners are the Action Actors. And as such you'll get an advantage in part two."

"I can't believe we did it!" Dirk exclaimed as he looked like he might faint.

"I can," Edward sighed as he supported Dirk.

"Okay, guys, hope on the bus as we head down to the next part," Chris said. "Oh, and leave your costumes on."

"Can…someone give me…a hand?" Sooz exclaimed as she wobbled along in her heels.

"Here," Greta exclaimed as she helped Sooz onto the bus.

"Ah…I was just about to do that," Lionel exclaimed as he squeezed himself next to Sooz.

"Sure you were," Sooz scoffed.

She then pulled out her phone and began tapping on it.

"Ugh, somehow a photo of me in my costume ended up on Reddit," Sooz exclaimed.

"That was fast," Greta remarked.

"Actually, it was considerably slower than usual," Sooz replied.

"And we're off!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh boy, I'm so excited," Dirk bounced in his seat. "Maybe we'll get to act out scenes from Twilight! Maybe we'll have to write our own alternate endings to Twilight! I wrote one once where Bella eloped with Jasper!"

Everyone was silent before Montana said, "That's great, Dirk."

"Yes, Dirk, great," Annie said forcefully.

"We're here!" Chris announced as they stopped outside what looked like a typical haunted house.

It was several stories tall and looked to be falling apart. Windows were broken, and rotting gargoyles stared downward from the roof.

"Like I was saying before," Chris said. "There's a sort of food chain going on with the monsters, and we're going to be turning that into a game of tag. If you are a werewolf you can tag out a vampire, if you are a vampire you can tag out a human, and if you are a human you can tag out a werewolf."

"Can we use these?" Greta asked as she held up her prop pistol.

"Sure, knock yourselves out," Chris answered. "Now, since the Action Actors won the first challenge, they'll get a head start to explore the haunted house, find hiding spots, and set traps. You have half an hour before I send the Comedy Cameos in. Go!"

The five man team charged into the house. They found that it immediately got darker inside. The interior was no better than the exterior. The floor had holes in it, dust collected everywhere, and the stairs were missing several steps.

"Here's what I'm thinking," Sophie declared. "Montana, you wait out in this room and try to take some of them out before they notice you. Edward, you stay downstairs and set a trap. Dirk, Annie, and I will take the upstairs. That way we'll have one of each type with us so we can overpower them no matter what they throw at us."

"I like it," Annie said.

"Well you can—Wait, you like it?" Sophie asked in surprise.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dirk-**Something is definitely off with Annie; she never agrees with Sophie. I'd like to be happy, but I've got a bad feeling.

**Sophie-**Huh, looks like Annie had finally come to respect my leadership. Took her long enough, but at least we should have less problems now.

**Annie-**I'll worry about Sophie later, right now I need to make sure that I find out the truth about Dirk and Montana.

* * *

Montana crawled up the wall. It proved to be quite easy when there were so many dents in the wood. She positioned herself on top of a mantle over the door and got as comfortable as possible.

Edward meanwhile explored the rooms on the bottom floor. He came into what looked like had once been a kitchen. It had a counter, with several cupboards falling off of their hinges. He searched the cupboards to see if he could fit inside any of them. Most of them were filled with shelves, but one had a large amount of face. He crawled in, but once there he noticed that the wall seemed to be a smooth crack in it. Experimentally he slid his hand into the crack and pushed. To his surprise the wall opened up.

"A secret passage?" he exclaimed. "This is perfect."

He crawled into the passage and found himself in a cozy, box of a room. He carefully slid the wall closed behind him, leaving just a crack to watch out of.

"Now to play the waiting game," he muttered to himself.

Sophie, Annie, and Dirk meanwhile had walked up the broken steps to the second story. Sophie was searching through the rooms to find the perfect place to wait. Annie dragged Dirk back to speak with him.

"Hey, Dirk there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Annie said.

"Oh…what's that, Annie?" Dirk asked warmly, but with a hint of unease.

"Okay, well, out of me and Montana which one do you like better?" Annie asked. "And you can be perfectly honest, Montana's not around and I promise not to get mad no matter what you say."

"Annie, that's a ridiculous question," Dirk laughed. "You and Montana are both my bestest friends. I'm not going to pick favorites."

"Oh…that's okay," Annie said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, okay," Dirk said. "You've seemed a little stressed lately. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Dirky," Annie exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Annie-**He didn't say me! And Montana wasn't even around. It's clear that he'd much rather be with Montana. It's nice of him to try and save my feelings, but I can see right through him.

* * *

"Can't we get this over with already?" Lionel complained. "This carpet is itchy."

"Hey, you don't get to complain," Sooz exclaimed. "My gums are forming blisters and my legs feel like they're going to collapse at any minute. Not to mention, right now hundreds of people are laughing at me on Reddit."

"We're going to be fine, guys," Matthew insisted.

"What if we lose?" Greta exclaimed. "We'd have to vote someone out! And I was just getting to know all of you guys so well."

"Hey, we are not losing," Lionel declared. "That way I can keep my special lady safe."

He winked at Sooz.

"Oh, I feel like the belle of the ball," Sooz scoffed.

"Okay, guys, you can head in now," Chris declared. "Remember, the first team to be completely wiped out goes to elimination tonight."

"I'm sorry guys, I really don't want to vote for any of you," Greta sobbed.

"If you keep sobbing you'll make a pretty good reason for me to vote for you," Parry declared.

The six entered the house. Lionel took the lead while the others followed behind him. Montana from her perched eyed them. There was only one vampire in the group, which meant that she only had one target. She timed herself just right and leapt directly at Sooz. However, just at the right moment, Sooz stumbled over her heels and Montana rammed right into Lionel.

"Aha, trying to mess with my Alpha Female, are you?" Lionel exclaimed as he grabbed Montana. "I ought to maul you so much—"

"Lionel, why don't I just tag her?" Parry suggested as he tapped Montana on the shoulder. "Sorry, Montana."

"No worries, Parry," Montana replied. "I'm just glad that you're back to that go get'em attitude."

"Heh, yeah, whatever you say," Parry said with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Montana-**I'll have to accept that Parry's never going to be happy-go-lucky, but he's making good progress so far.

**Parry-**Seeing Montana made me feel warm inside. It makes me want to try even harder to win…but then, I guess that would send her to elimination ceremony again.

**Matthew-**It's so nice to Parry and Montana together. They really go well together. It's a shame the teams split them apart.

**Sooz-**So now today I've been called a 'drag queen' and an 'Alpha Female.' Just wait until the TwitterVerse hears about this.

* * *

"I think we should split up," Lionel declared. "Four of us can head upstairs, the other two can take the ground floor."

"We'll need to divide up the different types," Parry said. "I'll take the bottom floor and the other humans, Greta and Ethan, can take the top floor."

"And I'll also go up with Sooz," Lionel declared.

"And that leaves me to take the downstairs with Parry," Matthew concluded.

The two groups split up. Sooz continued to wobble from side to side as she worked her way up the stairs.

"Time to get my sneaky style back on," Parry declared as he began sidling against a wall.

However he paused halfway through.

"Is everything okay?" Matthew asked.

"It's just that, it doesn't feel the same when I'm not wearing all black," Parry admitted.

"I'm sure it's just in your head," Matthew said. "You're very stealthy even in normal clothes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Parry said as he continued to slide along the wall.

However, he ended up bumping into a painting and knocking it to the ground with a large crash.

"That's not good," Parry sighed.

"Maybe the clothes do make a difference," Matthew noted.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Parry-**Back on the island I could be pretty agile when I needed to be, but I just can't do that dressed like this.

* * *

Sophie, Annie and Dirk were hiding together in a bedroom. Sophie held the door open just a crack so she could see outside. They could hear the footsteps and voices of the others, but they had yet to walk past the door. That was until Ethan stumbled down the hall. He was easy to notice with his incredibly colourful outfit.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone out there?"

"He's a human," Dirk remarked. "I can handle him."

"Wait," Sophie ordered. "Let's just see if anyone else is around."

They waited for a few more minutes, but they didn't hear or see any sign of the others.

"Okay, go!" Sophie ordered.

Dirk slid out the door and tapped Ethan on the back.

"You're out," he exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Greta shouted from behind him.

Suddenly Dirk was tackled to the ground by Lionel. The larger boy stood over him like a wolf cornering its prey.

"Grr," Lionel exclaimed.

"Okay, you got him out, no need to go into overkill," Sooz scoffed.

"Well, looks like I'm out of here," Dirk sighed as he stood up and made his way down the stairs.

"Dirky, wait, don't leave me!" Annie exclaimed as she chased after him.

"Annie, come back!" Sophie ordered. "I need you to take out this werewolf."

Annie, however, just followed after Dirk.

"Well, well, Sophie, looks like there's three of us and only one of you now," Lionel remarked. "Take her out, Greta."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Sophie scoffed as she turned down the hall and ran.

Greta could only run a few meters before running out of breath and collapsing.

"We'll get her…next time," Greta said between breaths.

Meanwhile, Annie had followed Dirk down to the door.

"Annie, you'll be fine," Dirk said with a smile.

"But I want to stick with you," Annie pouted.

She tried to follow Dirk out the door, but Chris stopped her.

"Sorry, you've got to have been tagged before you can leave," Chris declared.

Annie grumbled, "Fine."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sophie-**I hate having to retreat, but it's all Annie's fault. If she had taken out Lionel, neither of those girls would have stood a chance against me.

**Annie-**Just think, right now Edward and Montana are spending time together without me. What if he asks her out? She'd dump Parry and that would just destroy the little guy. The only thing I can do is win this challenge to prove to Dirk how much I'm worth. It's all for the sake of Parry, after all.

* * *

Edward waited in his hiding spot. Eventually he heard the sound of someone entering the kitchen. It was Matthew. The small boy searched the room casually. He opened a couple cupboards then turned to leave.

"Now I got you," Edward whispered to himself.

However, when he tried to slide the wall open, it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, move!" he ordered.

He continued to push and shove with all his might, but it remained closed.

"Stuck?" Edward gasped. "Now how am I supposed to get out of here?"

He tried to remain calm as he pondered his next step. He failed.

"Let me out, let me out!" he yelled as he pounded on the side of the wall.

* * *

(Outside)

Those that had been eliminated already were relaxing outside. Ethan rested as he looked up at the sky. Montana and Dirk meanwhile we're sitting and talking.

"It's too bad that we're out so soon," Dirk sighed. "I was having fun."

"It's a shame, right," Montana agreed. "But I trust our other teammates to win for us."

"Right," Dirk agreed. "Say, have you noticed Annie acting a little strangely?"

"Hm…how do you mean?" Montana asked.

"Well, she's always had a temper, but something seems to be bothering her now," Dirk said. "She's been snapping for no real reason lately. And just now she asked me who I like better out of you and her, and begged me not to leave her. What do you make of that?"

"Very strange indeed," Montana agreed. "She's probably under a lot of stress, right. Maybe she's just getting upset about all the stuff that's happened so far. She got separated onto a different team from Matthew, she hasn't been able to eliminate Sophie or Edward yet, and she lost her friend Beatrice."

"I just wish everyone could along," Dirk sighed. "I know we could do it if we tried."

"I don't know about that," Montana replied. "You might have to pick a side soon, we can't keep up this vendetta forever, right."

"Lunch is served!" Chris announced as he rolled up a trolley.

The cart had several dishes on it including salads and steak.

"It's straight from Chef and his new intern," Chris declared.

Montana took a plate of stake, but nothing something on it.

"There's a red hair on my steak," Montana noted. "In fact there's a lot of red hair."

"Well, looks like Annie isn't the only one under stress," Dirk remarked.

* * *

(Parry)

Parry was still trying to get back into a stealthy style. He tiptoed carefully from room to room. He stopped and held his breath when he saw someone approaching. He clung to the side of the door as he noticed Annie walk by. The girl looked determined as she held her fake gun outwards.

Parry felt slightly relieved, Annie was a human and couldn't take him out. But she could still easily overpower him and it was quite possible that she had a vampire waiting nearby. He carefully tried to slide out the door. He stumbled though, and it was enough to get Annie's attention.

"Uh, hi," he said before running down the hall.

Annie darted after him in hot pursuit. Parry had the lead, yet he couldn't help bumping into every desk or chair that was in his path. Annie was quickly gaining on him. He entered a large sitting room with a fireplace at the front. He didn't dare to look back as he scrambled over the brick flooring. Once again, he stumbled over and ended up knocking down a pair of bellows. This worked out to his advantage, though, as Annie tripped over the bellows as well and gave Parry a chance to escape.

"Finally, something going my way," he sighed before walking right into a closed door.

* * *

(Edward)

Edward continued to pound and claw at the wall, trying to get it to release him. Eventually though, he started to get sore and realized that he was having no effect. Dejected, he sat down in exhaustion. He sighed as he decided that he had only one option.

He turned around and crawled deeper into the passage. The little light that he had had vanished as he crawled deeper into the tunnel.

"Ick!" he exclaimed as he inhaled dust and cobwebs. "This had better actually lead somewhere."

* * *

(Sophie)

Sophie had gotten far enough away from the other team they she could no longer see or hear them. She didn't bother trying any other of the rooms until she arrived at a pair of large doors at the end of the hallway.

She opened the doors and found herself in a large dining room. A long table stood in the middle of the room and was surrounded by several fancy chairs. She decided that this would be where she would wait for her opponents. She picked up one of the chairs and waited by the door.

She had to wait for some while before she heard the footsteps approaching. She gripped the chair tightly and lifted it above her head. Lionel, Greta, and Sooz all entered the room at once. They didn't have time to react to Sophie. With a crash she brought the chair down on Greta's head. The large girl tumbled to the ground unconscious.

"Ha ha, with her down, I've got a vampire to take out," Sophie declared as she reached for Sooz.

"Hey, I tried to warn you," Lionel growled as he stepped in front of Sooz. "No one touches my Alpha Female."

He grabbed onto Sophie's arm and tossed her backwards into the chair.

"Oh, you are going to regret that!" Sophie roared as she got up and charged at Lionel.

Lionel tried to brace himself, but he couldn't prepare for Sophie crushing him right into the wall. She held him up in place, but Lionel thought fast. He outstretched his leg and kicked her in the chest. She released him and that allowed him to tackle her to the ground.

"I've put up with you for long enough," Lionel declared as he kicked Sophie again.

Before he could kick her a third time, Sophie grabbed his foot and tossed him aside. She pulled herself up and armed herself with a chair again. Lionel looked around himself for something he could use as a weapon. He grabbed a tall, candle lamp. He jabbed it like a sword as Sophie waved her chair wildly. The two weapons clashed repeatedly with neither side giving.

All the wild Sooz was watching with fascination.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sooz-**Wow, Lionel sure got pretty defensive for me. I mean, he hasn't won me over yet, but you gotta admit, that's pretty hot.

* * *

(Annie)

Annie had lost Parry, but she continued to search diligently. She opened doors to every room she could find and searched every nook and cranny she could find. Still she saw no sign of any of the other contestants.

"Where are those guys?" she exclaimed. "It's like they don't even want to be anywhere near me."

Eventually she opened a door and found a narrow flight of stone stairs.

"Well, maybe this'll lead someplace interesting," she muttered to herself.

She made her way up the stair case which started to spiral once she got a bit higher. She walked up until she came to another door. She opened it and found herself on a balcony overlooking a large room. Curiously, she leaned over the edge of the balcony to see what was below her.

She gasped as she saw Lionel and Sophie dueling savagely.

"Okay, Annie, now's your time to shine," Annie declared to herself.

She examined the situation and tried to form the best solution possible. Eventually she decided to just do something crazy. She leapt outwards and grabbed onto a chandelier. From there, she swung herself under she was directly above Lionel.

"Hi-ya!" she exclaimed as she dropped down and kicked Lionel in the chest.

The boy was knocked directly into the floor from the impact.

"And you're out," Annie declared.

"Impressive work," Sophie praised. "Of course, if I was a human I could have taken him out easily so it's not really that impressive."

"Oh, my head," Greta moaned as she started to sit up. "Somebody give me a hand."

She grabbed onto Annie's shoulder and pulled herself up before leaning on Sophie.

"Thanks guys," she exclaimed.

Then realization hit her as she looked down at her hand.

"Oh, and I guess you're out," she said.

Sophie snarled as she shoved Greta aside.

"Well, you're not taking me down so easily," Annie exclaimed.

However, from behind her, Sooz was stumbling over her heels once again. She crashed right into the back of Annie.

"Sorry," Sooz exclaimed. "Sorry, about bumping into you, that is. I'm not sorry about getting you out."

Annie stamped her foot angrily, then she marched out with Sophie.

"Lionel, are you okay?" Sooz asked as she kneeled down next to him.

"Ugh, I feel kinda shaky," Lionel replied.

Sooz then leaned over and kissed him.

"How about now?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Lionel exclaimed as he jumped up.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Sooz-**(on her phone) Hi, Brad, it's me, Sooz. I think we need to talk…I'm breaking up with you…there's someone else…bye!

**Lionel-**I knew I could win her over; all I had to do was fight off some psycho chick and get kicked to the ground by a different psycho chick. I could that in my sleep.

* * *

(Parry)

Parry was still having no look staying silent. He tried to creep into a laundry room, but ended up knocking over a basket of clothes on his way in.

"Who's there?" Matthew exclaimed.

"It's just me," Parry sighed. "Have you had any luck?"

"Nope," Matthew sighed. "I haven't run into anyone yet."

"I think I saw Annie just around here," Parry said. "You'd better watch out though, she's a human."

Parry half-heartedly investigated the laundry room. He came up to an old laundry chute and peeked his head inside. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed onto his neck.

"Got you!" Edward exclaimed as he crawled out of the chute. "Finally, I'm free."

"Ahem," Matthew coughed as he tapped Edward on the shoulder. "You're out."

Edward just sighed in frustration.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Parry-**Now I can take off this stupid outfit! (Rips off his clothes)

* * *

(Later)

"Well, that wraps up the Twilight challenge," Chris declared. "Action Actors, you had a strong start, but you seriously blew it. Sooz, Greta, and Matthew you all managed to survive and take out your enemies. For that, you win immunity for your team. Action Actor, I'll be seeing you at elimination…for a third time in a row."

While the Comedy Cameos happily headed back to their trailers, the Action Actors discussed their votes.

"Now's your chance to take a side, right," Montana said to Dirk. "If you're with us, you'll vote for Sophie, right."

Unknown to Montana or Dirk, Annie was clenching her fists as she watched them talk.

"Actually, I've got a better idea," Dirk said. "We should all vote for Edward. He's the strategic one out of the two, and he actually seems to be more devious. You agree with me, right Annie?"

Annie didn't saying anything, she just marched way silently. Dirk looked at Montana who just shrugged awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Sophie had pulled Edward aside.

"So, are we finally voting for Annie?" Edward asked.

"No," Sophie said. "She reaffirmed my thoughts about her today. While she may not be able to follow orders well, she had a fighter spirit and brought us closer to winning today. Unlike Montana."

"This is ridiculous, this is absolutely ridiculous," Edward exclaimed angrily. "You know what, forget it! You've just lost yourself an ally!"

Edward then marched over to Dirk and pulled him aside.

"Listen, you need to vote for Annie tonight," Edward said. "You'd have to be blind not to see that she's seriously losing it. It's not just me, it's not just Sophie, she's seeing everyone as her enemy. We both know that she has to go."

"I—" Dirk tried to protest.

"Don't argue, just do it," Edward commanded.

* * *

(Elimination Ceremony)

The five Action Actors were in the audience for a third time.

"Why does McClean always make us come to these things so early when he's always late?" Sophie complained.

Right on cue, a puff of smoke exploded over the stage. When it cleared, a phone booth had appeared on the stage. Chris stepped out majestically.

"Action Actors, you guys are seriously sucking," Chris exclaimed. "Maybe this time you'll get it right, and vote out the one responsible."

He received a series of nods from some of the contestants.

"Well, let's get on with it," Chris said. "Only one of you got no votes today and that someone is…Dirk!"

Dirk smiled as he caught his trophy.

"The rest of you had better be worried," Chris cautioned. "With a team this small, every vote is 20% of your demise. Now the next trophy goes to…"

"Sophie!"

Sophie nodded as she accepted her trophy.

"And another one goes out to," Chris continued, "Edward."

All that remained was Annie and Montana. Annie was tapping her fingers against her knees impatiently well Montana just looked confused.

"Ladies, welcome to the bottom two," Chris exclaimed. "Or I should say, 'Welcome Montana,' because Annie you've been here nearly every night so far."

"And I've survived every night," Annie replied.

"Well this is the final trophy," Chris declared. "And it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Annie."

"I was voted out?" Montana asked in shock.

"Afraid so," Chris remarked. "Well, off you go."

"Can I at least say goodbye to Parry?" Montana asked.

"Oh what do you care?" Annie snapped. "It's clear that you're much more into Dirk. That's why I voted you out, to spare poor Parry's heart."

"Annie…you voted me out?" Montana gasped in shock. "What are you talking about? I never did—"

"Don't try lying to me," Annie scoffed.

"Annie, I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Dirk said. "Montana has been nothing but a good friend. Something I don't know if I can say the same for you."

"Leave me alone!" Annie snapped as she got up and dashed off of the set.

"Well, Montana, the Lame-O-Sine awaits," Chris exclaimed.

"Okay," Montana sighed as he walked down the Walk of Shame with her head down. "Well, good luck all of you. You're going to need it, right, there seems to be a lot of issues with this team."

With that she got into the Lame-O-Sine and departed.

"Action Actors, you may return to your trailer," Chris said. "And try not to lose again, it's really getting pathetic."

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Dirk-**(sighs) Why is it so hard to be the good guy? Just when I think Sophie is starting to make progress, Annie exploded. I really want to help both of them, that's what a good friend does. But it's not going to be easy.

**Annie-**(sobbing) What's happening to me? Did I seriously just vote out my best friend? Why can't I think straight anymore!

* * *

(Girls' Trailer)

Greta, Annie, and Sophie were in their trailer in complete silence.

"So…" Greta tried to say.

She got no response.

"Yeah, I'll be quiet now," Greta sighed.

* * *

(Boys' Trailer)

Edward and Dirk were silent, but Parry, Matthew, and Ethan were talking with each other.

"Once again, guys, great job," Matthew said.

"You did good, we didn't really do much," Parry sighed.

"Hey, you were fine, it was the clothes' fault," Matthew insisted. "By the way, have you seen Lionel?"

"Eugh, he's making out with his new girlfriend," Parry scoffed. "I wonder who long it'll take them to fall apart."

"Oh, speaking of which," Edward said, "Parry, Montana was voted out at elimination. Good night."

"What?" Parry exclaimed. "She's gone?"

"I said, good night," Edward grumbled.

Parry looked anguished, but he didn't say anything. Neither Matthew nor Ethan could find any words to console him with. Parry just hung his head and slumped into his bed.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Edward-**Annie you've gone from regular insane to scary insane. Personally, I'd have voted for you either way, but maybe now others will see things my way.

**Sophie-**Montana. Nothing personal, you're just the least valuable.

**Dirk-**I'm voting for Edward. He's not my friend. I just hope the others see this.

**Montana-**I'm gonna vote for Sophie. Sorry, Dirk, but she can't stay here.

**Annie-**I'm really sorry, Dirk, but you don't belong with Montana. I have to separate you before things go bad. For that, I'm voting for Montana.

* * *

(Conclusion)

"And we bid farewell to Montana," Chris wrapped out. "Next time, we've got another reward challenge ready. But I don't think a reward is going to fix the many problems with the Action Actors even if they do win. The drama is far from over so be sure to tune in to another Total…Drama…ReAction!"

_Author's Note: Well, I think we all knew that Montana wasn't going to be winning again, so I might as well get rid of her early. She was a fun character which is why it was a shame, but it's time to let other characters shine._


End file.
